Grimm and Demons
by sephiroth12285
Summary: When Lelouch met them he had been skeptical of where they came from, but once he was convinced of where they were from and their wish to find a home free of Grimm and discrimination he agreed to help them thus laying the foundations for a new organization that would realize their wish and his. Yet how long can you keep a secret that could change everything? Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1 Shady Foundations

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass and RWBY; otherwise I wouldn't be doing fanfiction.

A/N: Now one thing I will say is that I am working on LRKS still, but I am waiting for more of volume four to come out so I can plan out Lelouch and Suzaku's back-stories considering they are from Mistral which the World of Remnant videos and episodes released so far have convinced me I made a good choice in choosing Mistral as their birthplace.

Hopefully this will top you guys over until then.

Next thanks to OBSERVER01, shikyoseinen, Bylackbre and a few others who are not authors on the site for their help and input with the story.

The story takes place right before Code Geass and it begins with Lelouch aiding and working as a co-founder along with a group of travelers who followed an old legend speaking of a "paradise free of Grimm" but what they find upon arriving on Earth was anything but a paradise but it was free of Grimm. Through an unexpected and tense incident Lelouch and the travelers from Remnant began working together to build a revolutionary army to topple the Holy Britannian Empire seeing it as a threat to them and Remnant should they discover its existence.

If they win the war the travelers will have a chance to make a new home in Japan and Lelouch will get his revenge and the new world for his sister.

Yet waging a war on two worlds can be dangerous especially if other parties started becoming aware of the other world, but how long can they keep the Grimm finding a way to Earth.

As for pairings I haven't decided anything yet for Suzaku, but for Lelouch I am going to be aiming for a Weiss and Lelouch pairing with Blake as a back-up if an unlikely one considering Blake's past with the White Fang. Yang I am not certain either depending on how events might play out and Ruby is a tad too innocent for the likes of Lelouch. However I could reconsider my decision depending on how certain events turn out.

I will not do a Coco and Lelouch pairing since another author is already doing one.

I'll save everything else for the end of the chapter, so on with the story. But I designed this chapter to help for those possibly not overly familiar with RWBY and/or Code Geass in some degree, but it's merely setting the stage for chapter two.

Edited – 9/6/2017

* * *

 _thoughts/flashback dialog_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Shady Foundations**

In an old barn house on the outskirts of the Kingdom of Vale a pair of men was meeting with an old oil lamp providing the only source of light as it sat on the wooden table in the center of the barn which despite its age did serve its purpose well as a safe location to conduct business. The kind of business you did not want anyone to know about, but sought to make a profit where the goods being offered were from a place where one of the men involved didn't want anyone else outside of the barn knowing about them.

Aside from the two men was a third, but he was the youngest of the three being seventeen years old.

He wore a black ascot cap with a black trench coat worn over a white dress shirt and black pants with matching shoes including black gloves on his hands. He kept his collar up in an effort to conceal his identity as he quietly observed the meeting. He had black hair, a fair skin complexion, and amethyst eyes along with a thin and lanky body.

"As always, it's a pleasure doing business with you since all of the trinkets you have brought me have been fetching a very nice price on the black market."

The man accepting the case after exchanging it for a similar case filled with payment for the trinkets he had spoken of was wearing a black bowler hat, a white trench coat with black pants, shoes and matching gloves as a cane hung over one of his arms allowing him to hold the suitcase he had just accepted. He too had a fair skin complexion with green eyes and orange hair, but was a middle aged appearing to be around thirty or so.

"I hope you remember to ensure none of this will be traced back to us Torchwick."

The person who had accepted the briefcase, which was filled with gems and gold coins instead of Vale's currency, and by extension the world of Remnant's usual currency Lien, but Roman Torchwick didn't ask too many questions regarding their transactions and why they asked for payment in gold and gems instead of Lien.

Not especially when he was already making a fortune off of the trinkets he was selling he purchased from them. Along as Roman made a mint and he got no trouble for it, he was content not knowing the details of where they came from and where the money he was giving them was going.

"Of course I have been making a lot of money off our arrangement, so the last thing I would do is anything that would jeopardize it."

"I am glad you understand that part of our arrangement clearly Torchwick."

The man who accepted the briefcase containing their payment was a tall and muscular man standing at least seven feet tall with an intimidating appearance due to his animalistic gold eyes with blonde hair and a tail similar to that of a lion sticking out. He wore a black military-style uniform trimmed in gray with matching silver naval pauldrons signifying his rank in the organization he belonged to, but Torchwick didn't know which and didn't care to know. Completing his outfit he wore black boots and white gloves on his hands. The way his medium length blonde hair combined with his beard was similar to those of a lion's mane.

Once the last details were finalized Roman left with the briefcase full of new items to sell on the Black Market while the towering Faunus left alongside his younger companion.

"We should begin considering dealing with someone else." The young man said as they left the barn once he was sure Roman was far out of earshot.

"Dealing with someone new would present greater risks than just continuing to deal with him" The man advised sagely before adding, "but for now we should continue our dealings with Torchwick since he has made no attempt to double-cross us."

"Not yet… things can change."

"True enough." The Lion Faunus Leodore Ferox said in agreement. "I have heard rumors he is dealing with my former associates now, so perhaps we should begin considering selling the merchandise through someone else."

After a short time later the two walked along a dirt path leading them to a small clearing where a small VTOL (Vertical Take-Off and Landing) tiltjet aircraft, a Bullhead, lay waiting for them with two men wearing identical uniforms to their superior standing guard. With a wordless gesture the guards boarded the Bullhead followed by the young man and Leodore.

The ship took off while the young man sat in the back looking out a window in the passenger compartment to gaze at the landscape below. In a clearing the Bullhead flew over a pack of Creatures of Grimm, Beowolves specifically, lurked below them.

Lelouch Lamperouge locked eyes with one of them as the blazing red eyes of Remnant's most dangerous species met his.

 _It's ironic, but tragic at the same time. Those creatures despite seeking to eliminate humans and all of their creation provided an enemy for most of the world to unite against._

It made Lelouch wonder how different Earth might have been if such creatures ran wild on his world.

However, he knew that without the Grimm the world of Remnant would have been a very different place which could have been much worse or much better without those creatures. Considering all he knew about the humans and the civilizations of this world, coupled with the existence of the Faunus the young man believed their history might have been far bloodier. The Faunus intrigued him, especially when he met Leodore over a year ago and what he had learned. He wondered if some of the legends about humans possessing animal traits might have been Faunus who lived on Earth long ago who had possibly been wiped out by humanity that acted on fear and supposition.

Lelouch's suspicious about such a possibility seemed cemented by the idea that Leodore and his companion who had sought a way to Earth hearing legends of a way to a paradise that was free of Grimm seeking to begin anew there.

What they would find would be a subjugated country formerly known as Japan that had been renamed Area 11 by the Holy Britannian Empire when they conquered it seven years ago.

 _They were lucky I had happened upon them after that chess match otherwise things would have gotten more problematic for them._

Lelouch had been finishing up collecting his winnings from another successful underground chess match where he challenged members of the Britannian Nobility to chess matches for money, which was sometimes on behalf of a lesser noble who handled a few things for him in return. In truth, Lelouch did because the matches gave him a brief reprieve from the dull everyday simple events and he enjoyed humiliating the nobility by defeating them utterly.

As far as the world was concerned Lelouch Lamperouge was just a high school student attending Ashford Academy who acted as sociable, intelligent, pretty boy whom most of the girls admired which was more for his looks than anything else.

But a very small few knew the real Lelouch under the mask he presented to everyone else.

A disagreement broke out when Leodore and his companion attempted to use Lien in place of the accepted currency of Britannia, but when a group of thugs tried to attack them when the misunderstanding got worse partly due to the bigotry of the noble leading them Leodore fought back.

The situation didn't improve with the discovery of Leodore possessing a tail.

Lelouch recalls how not only did Leodore soundly defeated them, but he used a fighting style and power he had never seen before that allowed him to not only dodge bullets, but he deflected them seemingly with his bare hands coupled with using a superhuman power to completely overpower the thugs.

 _I couldn't believe what I saw, but then the things I had overheard before the fight broke out intrigued me to investigate further despite it being a risky gamble._

It was extremely risky, but Lelouch ultimately found it to be worth the risk. He met with the two outside and despite some tense introductions Lelouch assisted them and in turn he would discover the pathway they had used to travel to Earth from Remnant, although he himself was skeptical of their story at first but upon entering Remnant for the first time he was convinced.

From that moment on a partnership and the foundation of a new organization was laid that day.

A few hours later the Bullhead landed in a clearing deep in a mountain range that was south of the Kingdom of Vale, but safely hidden enough that the chances of anyone finding it was very low since very few travelers venture out so far from the kingdom.

The creatures of Grimm lurking around the surrounding forests below made sure of it.

"Alright, prepare Bullhead 4 for deployment." Leodore ordered upon disembarking the aircraft followed by Lelouch who carried the case containing their payment from Torchwick.

As the two walked off the platform that their craft was parked on Lelouch turned his eyes to identical platforms with ready to use Bullheads that acted as their primary means of transportation around the world of Remnant. Their base was built upon the ruins of an old city that had likely been abandoned centuries ago, which was likely due to Grimm infestation or other causes not known to them. Either way, once the Grimm had been cleared out they established both a permanent base and a settlement for the families of the members of their organization.

The base was nowhere close to the size of a city; however, it did give them a good amount of space and some old but sturdy structures to work with, so it was best to say their base was large enough to house a medium size settlement. Still the number of people living in the base were at least around thirty not counting the families, some of them had brought, but for some of them they were much safer here despite the dangers staying here presented.

Some of the buildings built centuries ago still stood and had been reinforced and repurposed for use while other ruins, too crumbled away or unsuitable for use were cleared away to make room for tents and quickly assembled buildings. These new structures included large tents put aside for training, an old tower converted into a communications' center, radar and tracking station in another tent, supplies and ammunition storages, homes for those living at the base. Lastly a combination of a building that had lost its roof, but replaced with tarp to create makeshift hangers for both modified aerial transports and Knightmare Frames.

The Knightmare Frames used by the men in the base were modified RPI-11 Glasgow, built by the Holy Britannian Empire and were the first combat-ready Knightmare Frames that played a large role in wiping out land-based resistance during the invasion of Japan seven years ago. Thanks to them being replaced by the new and superior model the RPI-13 Sutherland obtaining Glasgow units from the Black Market or from corrupt military officials seeking to fatten their own wallets were easy as long as you knew the right people.

This was especially true for a number of resistance groups in Japan, typically those with the funds, they have been able to usually obtain a few with the right connections.

"Tomorrow I'll deliver the contents of the case to my contact, but do we have the list ready?" Lelouch inquired.

"Yes and I looked over the list a second time to make sure, but I am concerned because isn't obtaining Glasgows and weapons becoming more of a problem." Leodore answered.

"We can thank the corrupt military and greedy nobles and businessmen for what we have so far. They don't care what happens to the weapons as long as they get rich." Lelouch answered before adopting a more serious expression. "However, you do have a point… obtaining too much with the help of one person will draw suspicion and I can't ensure he would keep our secret."

"I suppose, but we should consider changing our route and means of obtaining weapons to be safe."

Lelouch nodded, "I concur. I'll see about locating an alternate supplier to deal with."

Torchwick was not the only person, Lelouch and Leodore dealt with as they also dealt with others on Earth where they sold gems and other valuables to carefully selected buyers to obtain funds or weapons and supplies. Leodore sold some trinkets which, if sold to the right buyer would fetch a very nice price which was usually technology or items not found on Remnant which, depending on the buyer would fetch a considerable price or trade it for weapons, dust and supplies. Lelouch did similar trading on Earth, but he was much more cautious using a middle-class noble to do most of the deals.

Dealing with Black Market buyers without the police finding out or the wrong people in general was more problematic, but Lelouch was able to obtain funds which were used to obtain weapons. He did find a work around by calling on Leodore's human allies to meet with the Black Market dealers on his behalf using the funds he obtained for them. This was after he educated them on Area 11 and other needed knowledge to blend in better and to better handle dealing with such men.

"Doctor," Leodore called as he and Lelouch entered a building which was used for engineering and research for developing new weapons, "is it finished?"

"Just a second…"

Lelouch and Leodore approached to find a man with brown spiky hair with blue eyes wearing a white lab coat wearing a simple pair of jeans and a white collar shirt underneath. He seemed to be in his late forties, as he stood behind a control console with holographic display screens.

"Sorry gentlemen, I was merely working on finalizing our backdoor into the CCT system, so not only will our location remain secret, but we can access and use the towers ourselves." Doctor Desmond Brown said as he was happily finishing up completing the ghost program that would allow them to use Remnant's Cross Continental Transmit System Towers.

There were four towers, each one situated at each of Remnant's four kingdoms. They were the primary means for the people of Remnant to communicate with one another and to share information across the world.

"Not at all, but I hope we can put into effect our plans for a satellite network." Lelouch said as he had concerns about Remnant's reliance on the CCT system knowing that if one tower fell then the rest of the system would fail making international communication impossible.

"We are still a long way from that Lelouch, but I agree the CCT system as useful as it can be is a liability should any of the towers become comprised." Doctor Brown said in agreement, although on Earth the pair had learned that Earth had achieved space flight and the ability to launch satellites into space. Where Remnant had attempted it in the past using dust as a fuel propellant failed because Dust lost its power the further it got from Remnant.

Earth on the other hand had developed the means and technology lacking that limitation, but they were a long way achieving to reproduce that technology here because they would need more resources and a place to actually launch said satellites into space.

However the backdoor program being placed into the CCT towers, each tower had a part of the program inserted by those familiar with them who had traveled there, had another backdoor meant to be included with the satellite network if and when such a network would be created.

For now they had to make do with what they had.

"Desmond I believed you said it would be done by the time we returned." Leodore inquired gruffly.

"Of course, come with me gentlemen."

Desmond led both Lelouch and Leodore downstairs into his lab where he kept some of his projects at, which included various new devices and equipment he was building. He led them both to a glass tube containing what appeared to be a rapier, but its hilt was golden and orate with a revolver-style chamber that was built into the base of the blade and the top of the hilt. The blade was thicker compared to most rapiers, which was part of its ability to change configurations. It could reduce its own size to make it more compact and easier to hide in Lelouch's clothing. It had four blade-like prongs around the chamber connecting with the hilt. The hilt was black along with the blade itself.

"Is this it?" Lelouch asked as he picked up the weapon.

"Yes and I customized it to both your specifications and designed it to work with your semblance as well along with being versatile as you wanted it. I borrowed the design of a Multi Action Dust Rapier I helped create early designs for my past employer before I left."

"So have you decided on a name for your weapon?" Leodore asked.

"Yes," Lelouch answered as he took a moment to consider his options, "Clarent."

Lelouch chose the name for his desire to see the Holy Britannian Empire destroyed as the name he had given his weapon belonged to the sword infamous for striking down King Arthur, which Lelouch felt it would be fitting considering he sought to destroy the Holy Britannian Empire which used a number of names and ideas from Arthurian legends.

Besides, nothing else appealing came to mind that Lelouch felt would be appropriate.

"Clarent?" Leodore inquired curious about the name.

"It was named for the blade that was wielded by the former Knight of the Round Mordred, who famously betrayed King Arthur and dealt him a mortal blow with the blade Clarent bringing an end to his kingdom. This blade shall be what shall end Britannia."

The young man picked up the blade with his hand amazed at how light it felt in his hands. "I approve of this weapon."

"Good, but your combat skills is still woefully lacking." Leodore noted grimly. "Which I believe would help you use your semblance more effectively if your combat skill was more on the level of a huntsman."

"Yes, I know." Lelouch said with a hint of annoyance in his voice as he greatly despised physical activity, but he had been cursed with a frail and skinny body for as long as he could remember. The fact he avoided exercise like the plague didn't help him. "Anyway, I should head back to Ashford and tomorrow after a chess match I'll be attending I'll handle the preparing everything on my side."

Lelouch was grateful he was able to get out of further discussion about improving his physical strength, but Leodore much like the young wanted to have the last word.

"You are going to regret it someday, especially if you face down a huntsman or a huntress."

Lelouch's eye twitched in annoyance, but he was going to do his utmost to ensure such a situation didn't happen to him partly because even if he took improving his physique more seriously, it would take him too long to do so which would interfere with his own goals.

 _I desire Britannia's utter destruction and the one who killed my mother,_ Lelouch thought before thinking about his partners, _they seek a home free of the monsters that plague it and the humans that torment them._

The young man knew Leodore and his men once belonged to a well-known terrorist organization known as the White Fang. The organization began originally as a civil rights group formed by Faunus, a species found on Remnant that was nearly identical to humans in almost every way save for the fact they possessed an animal trait. Some traits were more obvious than others, usually consisted of a Faunus possessing a wolf tail, rabbit ears, cat ears, a lizard tail and many more. A more common trait through was that the Faunus could see in the dark possessing night vision.

In the beginning the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between humans and Faunus, but unfortunately they were still discriminated against and exploited by humans. Treatment for the Faunus varied around the world of Remnant, but there was still Faunus being discriminated and exploited in one form or another with some places not as bad as others. The more well-known and notorious of groups who exploited them was the Schnee Dust Company, the largest manufacture and distributor of Dust in the World of Remnant.

 _In a strange sense Dust is just as valuable as Sakuradite from where I come from and it's used in almost every part of modern life._ Lelouch mused. A difference between Dust, nicknamed Nature's Wrath, was that it had a much wider list of uses, especially for military and combat applications more specifically.

It was due to this that the Schnee Dust Company became one of the most wealthy and influential companies in all of remnant possessing a considerable amount of political influence worldwide.

Lelouch was certain it was thanks to its wealth and influence it was able to get away with exploiting Faunus Labor which drew considerable controversy, but no one was able to do anything about it.

 _And after years of fruitless efforts using mass political rallies, boycotting companies who wouldn't serve them and used Faunus Labor they changed along with their leadership._

It was five years ago when the current leader of the White Fang stepped down and a new one with a different approach assumed leadership. In a very short time organized protests and rallies were replaced with organized attacks as the White Fang burned and attacked shops and places who refused to serve Faunus. Then companies like the Schnee Dust Company who exploited Faunus Labor soon came under attack resulting in various company executives being kidnapped and executed while cargo trains and ships carrying Dust were stolen.

Even through the White Fang were getting results with this change of direction, but it was not quite the results some in the organization were hoping for with more moderate Faunus despising the White Fang for their actions causing members of their organization to leave it over time.

Leodore was among a group of Faunus who could be described as being somewhere in the middle.

The lion Faunus was a more pragmatic and had an open mind unlike the more radical leaders who had taken over. Even though he agreed the organization's past efforts using more peaceful methods were fruitless and a more aggressive stance was needed. He saw the White Fang's increasing radicalization and brutality which soon evolved into not just those who discriminated and exploited their kind, but against humanity in general which alienated more Faunus than helping them as there were many who didn't want anything to do with the White Fang.

Unfortunately, those who left the organization and wanted nothing to do with it were outnumbered by those who had been discriminated against or exploited in some way that they joined the White Fang which didn't diminish their efforts that were becoming those of seeking genocide against humanity.

 _The discussion between me and Leodore when we first met was the most interesting and meaningful I had in years._

Lelouch fondly recalled the discussion that stretched on for hours as Leodore told him everything about Remnant, the White Fang, the Creatures of Grimm and more in relation to their world. In turn Lelouch told him everything about Japan and the events that led to it becoming Area 11, the Holy Britannian Empire and the other superpowers.

Once they were done with their discussion, it was agreed they would help one another with Lelouch providing them knowledge on Earth and people to contact to obtain supplies in weapons while Leodore would take Lelouch under his wing to mold him into a leader of a revolution to topple an Empire. An Empire, which Leodore and his Faunus followers saw was a dangerous threat, especially should the existence of Remnant becomes known to them.

This was amplified by the fact that legends spoke of other roads leading to Earth existing and the one they found was one of many others that had yet to be discovered.

 _Or maybe we don't even know if they had been discovered already._

That would be a dangerous thought, which only cemented the need for Britannia to fall.

Lelouch recalled what Leodore told him, _I'll teach you how to lead a rebellion against a world that is wrong and then I'll help you realize the ability to inspire others I see that you possess._

Since their time together Lelouch had learned much from Leodore including details about Remnant, its culture, the four kingdoms that rule it, the Faunus and the Grimm. Most importantly, he has been learning how to lead a rebellion as Leodore has been sharing with him his experiences, especially since Lelouch would become the leader of the new organization they would build together after he impressed Leodore with how he handled some of the lessons he gave him.

 _You have a natural ability to lead, but just as important, you can inspire others and you possess a strong charisma._

Even through Lelouch welcomed the chance to lead he was surprised, but he was more than accepting of the fact to have Leodore to be not only his second in command but as both his advisor and mentor.

Still, they were far from being ready to becoming an active force of revolution, but this was a far better start than Lelouch could have expected doing all of it on his own. Even though a part of him would have preferred building it up from nothing, but he logically reasoned that it would be foolish to turn down the opportunities working with Leodore and his White Fang associates could present.

 _Well, they aren't White Fang anymore._ Lelouch mused in his mind.

Not only did Leodore bring former members of the White Fang with him, but he brought some human allies who in the past acted as informants, black market suppliers and spies able to get into places Faunus could not. They were not officially members of White Fang since humans could not join the organization, but Leodore's pragmatic mindset saw him recruited various informants and humans as spies allowing him to plan a successful series of raids and missions with their help.

Unfortunately, this was looked down upon by the new radical leaders of the organization which served as another catalyst that soured relations between Leodore and the White Fang.

Leodore brought a number of his human allies with them who was presently helping Lelouch on Earth conduct purchases of supplies, weapons and Knightmare Frames on his behalf. Those who had worked with the Remnant Black Market had the experience that greatly helped them adjust quickly despite being in a very different world.

Some things are the same no matter the world.

* * *

It took Lelouch over an hour to return home thanks to the pathway leading to Remnant located underneath Shinjuku Ghetto below the subway lines inside a set of old tunnels that must have been part of either an earlier project to expand the subway or something else. Lelouch was back on Earth, but he was back at the school, he took up residence in that was owned by his mother's old allies.

It was late, but Lelouch cautiously entered the dining room on the second floor of the school ballroom that served as both his home and the meeting place of the Student Council which he was a part of as its Vice-President.

Lelouch walked down the hall towards his room when a small voice from another room called out for him.

"Brother is that you?"

The young man couldn't help but be impressed that she realized he was there, despite his efforts of being quiet to avoid drawing notice.

He quietly opened the door to the room and answered, "Yes Nunnally?"

Lying in the bed under the covers was his younger sister by two years who looked different from Lelouch with sandy brown hair and a fair skin complexion. However, their eyes were a similar color, but the tragic incident that took the life of their mother seven years ago had taken her sight as a result of the trauma of watching their mother die and her legs crippling her for life because of the bullets that pierced them.

"Brother who came home late again?" Nunnally Lamperouge asked sadly. "We missed you at dinner."

"I am sorry about that," Lelouch said as his apology was genuine despite knowing he could not tell her what he had been doing, "I had some important matters, I had to take care of, but I'll be home for tomorrow night through."

He regretted lying to her, but it was for the best.

"You have been very busy lately."

"It's something I must take care of, but don't worry, it's for both of us."

Nunnally was still saddened by not being able to spend a lot of time with her brother, but she was at least content he was home.

"I'll tell you what I'll share with you a new story I heard about."

"Really," The sandy brown haired girl asked as her mood brightened at the mention, "what kind of new story."

"It's about how four sisters changed the life of a hermit and were rewarded. It's called the story of the Four Maidens."

"Sounds interesting… please tell me."

"Sure," Lelouch said as he was more than happy to do something for his sister to make up for being away more often than he would have preferred, "It began a long time ago in a land far away. It was deep in the forests of such a land, beside a great and mighty river, stood the small, fragile home of a cold, frail man, a wizard."

"The hermit is a wizard!" Nunnally exclaimed believing the story was going to be exciting.

"Yes," Lelouch said before continuing, "Hidden from the dangers and distractions of the world, the wizard seldom had visitors. But on this day, as he peered out his window, his gaze fell upon a young maiden. Calmly, she sat beneath his tree in a state of absolute tranquility. When the wizard demanded an explanation, the maiden simply replied, my name is Winter. I am on a journey, and I am waiting for my sisters."

"Winter… she is named after the season?" The girl asked unintentionally interrupting the story.

"No spoilers Nunnally." Her older brother joked before continuing with the story, but his thoughts began to wander elsewhere.

 _Amassment of weapons and supplies are going well, but we are still not ready. We more men and more weapons before we can challenge Britannia, but we need something else…_

As Lelouch told Nunnally the story he remembered in that instant that Leodore and he agreed that the new organization would need a symbol to rally around.

 _From a symbol you can build something more for the people to rally under… a legend._

Perhaps tomorrow might present the idea for the symbol they needed. He was the presumed dead prince of the Holy Britannian Empire Lelouch vi Britannia, who sought to build a better world for his sister and bring down his father and his Empire in the process.

* * *

A/N: Well I hope this chapter wasn't just an info dump like I feared it was turning into and some of the people I shared samples of the chapter with didn't mind it so I hope it works out.

Now to clarify Lelouch's foundation for the Black Knights is roughly around the men he had when he did the battle of Narita, probably less, with thirty two members all together. They don't have too many Knightmare Frames and they are amassing a mix of weapons and supplies from both worlds.

Furthermore Lelouch is more in line with his canon counterpart and much weaker physically than his LRKS counterpart. Even though he has access to Aura and Semblance his physical ability is the same as canon so meaning even Ruby without her weapon could easily kick his ass.

The test readers agreed the set up was plausible and I'll probably do a flashback scene detailing how they met depending on feedback.

Leodore Ferox I drew inspiration for from Mayor Lionheart of Zootopia and Dalton with some obvious differences, but more hardened and practical to create a contrast between him and another certain White Fang leader.

Desmond Brown is also inspired with his name as a nod to Desmond Llewelyn, the original actor who played Q in most of the Bond movies, and his surname was from Doc Brown from Back to the Future. Befitting both his role as a scientist and Lelouch's quartermaster.

As for how Remnant and Earth existing separately let's just say I am borrowing from ideas and concepts seen in Final Fantasy 9, which is how Dust works on Earth.

"They exist together as one, but separate at the same time."

I won't say more without risking potential spoilers for both the story and the Final Fantasy game out of consideration for those who haven't played it.

RWBY and co will appear soon, but first it's time for Zero to rise.


	2. Chapter 2 The Hand of Providence

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed and favorite the story and I'll take a moment to answer some general questions.

Suzaku will have a role in this story, but for now…until a certain point his role will be similar to what it was in canon up till a certain point. I don't want to say anymore without risking spoilers.

That said though I am contemplating a RWBY character to pair with Suzaku, but I might wait until later to make my decision then. No reason Lelouch should be the only one with a crossover pairing.

Even through I am contemplating either Weiss or Blake to pair with Lelouch if story conditions favorite another character I may reconsider my choice.

For those of you familiar may skip a portion of this chapter if you like since it similar to canon with a few minor changes here and there until we come up to a familiar accident.

But don't expect the Battle for Shinjuku Ghetto to play out the same.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Hand of Providence**

The following day Lelouch left Ashford Academy during his lunch to meet with the noble he dealt with, Mr. Pennyworth, but instead of the usual location he was summoned to an underground chess match being held in an office building in the downtown Toyko Settlement area. As Lelouch disembarked the elevator alongside his friend who provided the means of transportation of getting across town, but as they approached the doors leading into the room where they chess match was taking place they could hear sounds from the other side.

"Here's video footage of yesterday's terrorist bombings in." A female television newscaster reported from a large flat-screen television on the wall. "Osaka The secretary reported fifty-nine casualties in this incident: eight Britannians and fifty-one others…"

At that moment a beeping sound could be heard as a suited man standing next to Pennyworth said in a calm and professional manner, "You're out of time. From here on you'll make your moves every 20 seconds."

"Very well, I'm game." The noble Pennyworth was playing against said just as Lelouch opened the doors to enter. "Hm? Did your substitute arrive?"

"Thank heaven!" Pennyworth exclaimed happily as he got up from his chair to greet Lelouch. "I'm saved! Are things going well at school?"

Lelouch didn't respond to the older man who had a bald spot on top of his head with medium-length gray hair wearing a white dress shirt with grey pants and a black vest.

"What have we here, schoolboys?" The nobleman replied mockingly, but he was amused at the same time.

The nobleman in question was obese wearing a more fancy and elaborates style of dress with a brown coat, a white cravat with a tan vest underneath. He had brown hair styled and blue eyes with a mustache.

"Hmpf…well, look at this, a nobleman." Lelouch said as he was greatly looking forward to crushing this one in victory. Aside from the money Lelouch won he did enjoy seeing how crushed the nobility looked whenever he beat them in chess.

"I envy you kids today." The nobleman said slamming down the nail file he was using on his fingers on the table. "You have so much time on your hands. Time for regrets?"

When Lelouch didn't respond the Nobleman asked him.

"What's your name?"

"Lelouch…Lamperouge."

"Whoa!" Lelouch's companion and fellow classmate exclaimed. "Now wait a minute! You can't win this one. It's impossible, right?"

Lelouch wasn't bothered by Rivalz Cardemonde's concerns, but Lelouch already saw ways he could very easily turn the battle around.

Rivalz was the same age as Lelouch except he had a more tanned complexion compared to him with light gray eyes and spiky blue hair. Like Lelouch he wore the same Ashford Academy school uniform as him which was black with golden trim.

"Rivalz, when do you think we would have to leave in order to make our next class?"

"Ah," Rivalz began taking a moment to contemplate, "twenty minutes if we bust our hump."

"Then be sure that you drive safely on the way back."

Rivalz was confused by Lelouch's response as he calmly sat down where Pennyworth was sitting to take over the game in his place.

"I'll need nine minutes." Lelouch declared before turning to Pennyworth, "By the way, about yesterday?"

"Understood, sir…we'll discuss it later."

"Nine minutes? You only have twenty seconds per move." The nobleman exclaimed in disbelief wondering if the boy was just bluffing.

"Enough time." The black haired youth said as he moved the black king chess piece first.

"Hm? You start with the king?" His opponent said before he burst into laughing, but Lelouch merely grinned in turn.

At that moment in another corner of the Toyko Settlement a large transport truck was moving quickly across the highway. It was going fast enough to put some more distance between them and their destination, but not too fast to the point they would draw the attention of the police who would be looking for their truck if they weren't already.

Unfortunately even the best plans can fall apart easily.

Following behind them from the sky was a pair of Britannian Police Force VTOL patrol craft. They were small enough for one pilot, but their small size gave them a speed and maneuverability advantage.

"This is Alpha-3!" The pilot of one of the VTOLs said over a police communication channel. "Target is traveling from Delta-12 toward Delta-14, at a speed of 80 kilometers per hour!

"CCP to all mobile units." A Britannia Police Dispatcher announced. "Declaring a Code 3 from floor 5 to floor 2. All units take 2-8-8. I want the target intact!"

The driver of the truck tightened his hands around the steering wheel in answer as he shouted.

"Perfect! After we finally steal this damn thing! It's all because Tamaki couldn't stick to Naoto's plan. And now we've got a problem!"

His passenger sitting in the seat next to him remained silent, but she was mindful to keep a close eye on the police VTOLs following them.

A short time later Lelouch was leaving the building alongside Rivalz who was pleased that Lelouch had won yet again another seemingly possible game of chess despite the odds against him. Lelouch was calm as he walked towards the exit after leaving the elevator while Rivalz was unable to contain his joy.

"I love playing against the nobility! When they lose they always pay out of pride. By the way, eight minutes thirty seconds is a new record!"

"He also didn't have much time to move, either." Lelouch in a moment of reflection on the match as Lelouch began pressuring his foe he became more desperate causing him to make more mistakes in his haste to move. "And as opponents go, the nobles are tepid they're just over privileged parasites that's all.

"Well then, why don't you challenge one of the Elevens? They're nothing like us Britannians."

Lelouch and Rivalz had just stepped outside, but before Lelouch could respond they overheard a group of people talking about a news report being broadcast on a large monitor mounted on the side of a nearby building.

"What are they trying to prove by killing innocent people?" A Britannian civilian said as a woman also commented.

"Those Elevens terrify me!"

"We apologize for the delay." A female announced declared as the flag of the Holy Britannian Empire appeared on the screen. "Now His Royal Highness Prince Clovis, third prince of Britannia, will address the nation."

In a moment a man in his mid-twenties with medium-length blonde hair and blue eyes appeared on the screen with the flag of Britannia displayed behind him. He wore a purple royal suit with gold patterns, a white handkerchief, black pants, and long white gloves. Over his shoulders he wore a white cape with golden naval pardons on it.

"To all my imperial subjects! Including of course the many cooperative Elevens who choose to serve the empire of Britannia!" Clovis announced, but Lelouch easily saw through the overdramatic act the Viceroy of Area 11 was putting on for the public.

 _I can't even understand how he was chosen to be Viceroy of Japan._

"Do you not see my pain?" Clovis said dramatically before the camera while clutching his chest with one in an equally dramatic action. "My heart was ripped from my chest only to be torn apart! The remnants are filled with rage and sadness! However, as ruler of Area 11, I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind! Because the battle we fight is a righteous one, a virtuous battle to protect the well-being of one and all! Now then, everyone! I would like you to join me in observance of the eight who died for justice, in the line of duty."

"A moment of silence, please." The announcer declared, but as everyone else joined in a moment of silence Lelouch ignored it and paid for his parking pass to unlock Rivalz's bike which had a side-car attached to it.

"Well, aren't you gonna join in?" Rivalz asked.

"Aren't you?"

"Heh...it's sort of embarrassing." The young man replied nervously.

"And I agree with you. Besides, spilling tears over those people won't bring them back to life now, will it."

"Dang! That's dark, buddy."

"It's all about self satisfaction." Lelouch replied pocketing his receipt from the parking meter. "Doesn't matter how hard you try, you can't do it. There's no way you can change the world."

 _Not without power at least…_

* * *

In a media studio in another corner of the settlement Clovis had just finished his grand public speech, but as the cameras and sets around him were removed he began walking away to change when a woman dressed in a fancy brown dress with blonde hair complimented him.

"You were magnificent, Your Highness! One would never guess that you were attending a party while doing that!"

"After all, the viceroy is the marquee actor of Area 11. I need to change costumes quickly." Clovis said showing his true colors to those around him in the room as Lelouch realized his performance was just an act.

"My! You're so self-confident!" The same woman replied, but to someone else watching the whole exchange she and the others in the room were just kissing up to the prince.

"It's all in the performance. Since the media want a charismatic prince, I give them one."

"Untrue!" A large man wearing a brown suit with short brown hair said holding a hat over his chest as he was just another kiss up. "Prince Clovis, our key purpose in life is to support and assist your reign in any way we can!"

The blonde haired producer standing off the corner could barely stand the scene.

"His reign is a pathetic sham…" Diethard Reid replied making little effort to hide his contempt for the prince and the act he put on, but even more nauseating was how his own boss and others kept licking his boots in the figurative sense to gain favor.

At that moment another rather obese man wearing a gray military uniform with a white cape upon his shoulders hurried into the room making a beeline for Clovis passing Diethard along the way. He was bald with a darker complexion compared to Clovis and a mustache with a monocle over his blue eyes.

"Y-Your Highness!" Bartley Asprius said before stopping next to Clovis.

"Hmm? A soldier?" Diethard said as he began to observe the scene with mild interest, but it was quickly fading.

"I beg your pardon, Your Highness. My Lord..."

Bartley was whispering to Clovis making it impossible to hear what the conversation was about.

"Not another appearance for him! Hope it's not as dreary…"

Just as Diethard was about to walk away Clovis shouted something that made him stop in his tracks.

"You fool!"

"The police were informed that it's medical equipment, that's all." The older man replied nervously before counting. "If we scramble the army there'll be a record."

"Deploy the Royal Guard!" Clovis ordered without a second thought interrupting Bartley. "The Knightmares as well!"

Diethard was curious what kind of news did Bartley give Clovis to cause his mood to change so drastically, but it seemed whatever it was Clovis was justified in using the Royal Guard and the Knightmare Frame forces they command in dealing with.

This was a possibly interesting development indeed.

* * *

On the highway on the way back to Ashford Academy Lelouch was seated in the side car of Rivalz's bike as the two continued down the highway. However with plenty of time for them and the highway clear of vehicles Rivalz had something he wished to ask of Lelouch relating to the chess game, but it was something he had seen almost every time he had witnessed Lelouch play chess.

"That first move you made…" Lelouch turned to Rivalz looking away from the book he had been reading. "Why'd you start with the king?"

"If the king doesn't lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?" Lelouch replied.

"What's with that?" A confused Rivalz inquired.

"With what?

"Do you fantasize about running a major corporation?"

"No way. Ambitions like that will ruin your health." The former Britannian prince replied, but Rivalz didn't know that Lelouch had different ambitions and goals in life he could not discuss.

Before their conversation could continue a honking was heard behind them as the truck being tailed by the police VTOLs had suddenly come up from behind. In turn Rivalz began to panic looking for a way to avoid the truck that was following the two trying to get pass them.

"Whoa! We're gonna die!" Rivalz shouted as he tried to get out of the way of the truck, but there was no place for him to turn to.

The driver of the truck attempted to pull off the road, but because of the speed the truck was traveling at the truck made a beeline for a construction site where it didn't have enough time to slow down. As a result it slid across the rock and sand composing the area around the construction site until the truck slammed against the side of the unfinished building.

Rivalz and Lelouch stopped on the highway observing the resulting dust cloud the crash had created.

"Uh…was that our fault?"

Without batting an eyelash or changing his tone Lelouch replied, "I don't think so."

As Rivalz began checking the bike Lelouch claimed out to get a better view of the truck looking for signs if the driver was alright. The truck didn't appear to be damaged, but some metal and steel beams fell onto the front cab of the truck. However a moment later and Lelouch saw a light of some kind shimmer from the back of the truck catching his eye.

"What the…?"

"Oh man, this sucks! Looks like the power line on the bike got cut." Rivalz said knowing that with the line cut the bike wasn't going anywhere.

Lelouch on the other hand had completely ignored what he had said and was more focused on what he had just seen. "Rivalz, come check this out."

Rivalz paid him no mind being more concerned about fixing his bike, but soon Lelouch began noticing a crowd of people were gathering to observe the crash. Instead of going in to help they were more interested in placing the blame and gawking over the incident much to Lelouch's disgust and anger as his hands tightened in anger.

 _All those idiots!_

The former prince deposited his helmet and gloves into the side car before hurrying over to the crashed truck to assess the damage and to determine if the driver was alright. Rivalz tried to stop him, but Lelouch ignored him and continued to the crash. He even ignored the comments made by the observing crowd, but Lelouch focused his attention on the truck.

"Hey! Are you alright?" The young man shouted looking for a way to reach the driver's cab. Upon receiving no response Lelouch tried again while looking for another way. "Can you hear me? Are you okay?!"

Suddenly Lelouch felt something, he couldn't describe it, but the sensation caused him to pause as he heard a woman's voice in his mind.

 _It's you... Finally I have found my..._

Lelouch was confused for a moment, but he climbed up a later and found an open hatch in the ceiling of the cargo container it was pulling.

"Are you in there?"

At that moment as Lelouch was looking inside of the truck through the opening in the ceiling of the container the truck suddenly reserved before going forward using an alternate entrance into the construction site to get back on the highway. However in the process Lelouch lost his balance and fell inside of the truck with the hatch in the roof closing above him.

"Stop! I'm in here!" Lelouch cried out, but it was no use. Not even Rivalz was aware of what had happened to Lelouch. Unfortunately his problems were going beginning as he began looking for a ladder to climb out.

The sound of approaching VTOLs and a man's voice from a built in loud speaker led to Lelouch to realize of all of the trucks he could have helped he had picked the wrong one.

"Stop the vehicle!" A Britannian pilot on a military VTOL gunship demanded. "Surrender now and you'll get the chance to defend yourself in court!"

When the truck kept going another warning came out. "Stop and surrender at once! Give up now or we'll shoot to kill!"

A second later the VTOL gunships opened fire trying to hit the tires of the truck to stop it.

 _Damn so this truck was stolen from the military by some terrorist group._ Lelouch thought realizing the dangers of his situation and he began weighing his options as he took cover behind a large device the truck was transporting. _If I jump out, I have the choice of breaking my neck or getting shot. I can try to call-_

Lelouch paused as he heard the door to the driver's cab open and a young woman about his age with red spiky hair and blue eyes stepped into the container completely unaware of his presence. She was in the middle of removing a blue coat revealing more revealing attire underneath consisting of a red turtle neck shirt with brown shorts and what appeared to be long brown boots.

The former prince couldn't help but feel he had seen her somewhere before, but he remained quiet as she talked to the driver of the truck as she approached another machine kept in the very back of the truck.

"Can you enter the subway via the Azabu route?

"Kallen! Let's use it here! Why not?" Nagata, the driver of the truck suggested.

"Because that would mean a blood bath!"

Nagata seemed less than pleased, but ultimately he agreed with her. "You're right."

 _I get it now they must have stolen some kind of bomb from the military…likely chemical weapons if my assumption is right based on their conversation._

The young man began to feel a little wary of the device he was hiding behind assuming it was likely what they stole from the military.

Kallen climbed into what was revealed to be an old Glasgow painted red as the back of the truck opened and Kallen fired one of its slash-harkens to down a attacking VTOL before launching from the truck to engage the rest of them.

After the doors to the rear of the truck closed Lelouch brought out his cell phone to switch it over to vibrate before pulling out another device, but as he did Lelouch noticed a communicator inside the coat Kallen had dropped.

Upon pocketing his cell phone Lelouch went over to grab it deciding that it might prove useful later on.

Returning to the device Lelouch brought out, he pulled the two small black and silver trimmed electronic hand-held devices apart to activate its holographic screen revealing it to be a Scroll. It was far more versatile than a cell-phone, but it expanded to the size of a smart phone.

"Lidenbrock Town come in this is Black Alpha." Lelouch said while being mindful not to be too loud to avoid alerting the driver to his presence in the back.

Lidenbrock was the code name for the underground base they had established where the pathway leading to the world of Remnant resided with Lelouch drawing inspirations for the suggestion of the name from the story _Journey to the Center of the Earth_ finding it a fitting choice.

"We have your signal Black Alpha what is your situation?" A male voice on the other end inquired.

"I have ended up on a hostile transport commanded by members of terrorists. They are unaware of my presence, but I believe they are heading to the ghetto possibly Shinjuku considering the nearest subway tunnels lead to it." Lelouch explained as he had taken further clues from the conversation between Kallen and Nagata and logically reasoned if they wanted to escape the military their best chance would be to flee into the nearest subway tunnels.

Lelouch's suspicions were confirmed when the truck made the sharp turn likely entering a tunnel as the inside of the container got dark and the road they were traveling on became more bumpy. He had used various means to sneak into Shinjuku Ghetto to meet with Leodore and his followers, so he was quite familiar with the various short cuts and means of getting into said ghetto.

"I may need assistance in getting away. I am acting my homing signal." Lelouch said activating a signal the men posted at Lidenbrock Town could follow. "Where is White Alpha?"

"White Alpha is away on Remnant overseeing a shipment and purchase of supplies."

 _So Leodore isn't around…_

Lelouch began contemplating different possibilities, but regardless it was better to be on the safe side.

"Also be advised we might have a situation at Shinjuku Ghetto I recommend going to yellow alert status."

"Related to the hostile transport Black Alpha?"

"Yes and they stole a chemical weapon that has the military in hot pursuit."

"Understood we'll signal a yellow alert and make preparations." The operator on the other side reported before adding, "Red Bravo will lead a team to recover you do you have your weapon?"

"Very well…" Lelouch replied before ending communicators as he knew Red Bravo would be more than enough, but he had hoped this wouldn't become an unneeded complication.

After putting away his scroll Lelouch checked the holster that held his weapon as its ability to transform into a compact size made it easy for him to hide it under his school uniform using a holster that allowed him to keep it on him at all times in the event of emergencies.

 _I hadn't planned on actually using it. Clarent was given to me to have a means to defend myself if the situation demanded it._

Nevertheless Lelouch was confident his ability to use Aura and the Semblance he unlocked during his training with Leodore would be more than enough to help against a rag-tag group of amateurs at least. Thanks to the transmitters Leodore and his followers set up around Shinjuku Ghetto and the Toyko Settlement the Scroll Lelouch had was capable of operating within range of those transmitters while ensuring Britannia and anyone else couldn't intercept those signals.

 _If they attempted to travel to another ghetto I doubt they would have made it with the military cutting them off and not all of the subway tunnels are clear._

Even through the old subway tunnels remained mostly untouched they were in a state of disrepair which led to some tunnels collapsing or having debris which making using said tunnel unusable just the same. It was thanks to this knowledge that helped Lelouch narrow down the likely ghetto the resistance group was making a run for.

As Lelouch waited for recovery the truck crashed hitting a hole in the road judging from how the truck began dipping forward while the cargo container remained balanced for the most part. The young man waited behind the chemical bomb expecting the driver to emerge, although the door on the side of the container opened Lelouch saw no one approach.

 _Was the driver injured in the getaway?_

He recalled that sudden sharp turn they made earlier, which seemed a little rough but Lelouch had no way of knowing for sure unless he asked the driver. As a precaution Lelouch waited for a few moments until he was certain no one was coming.

Believing it was safe Lelouch emerged from his hiding place and decided to put some distance between him and the bomb.

 _If the military is looking for this I better get somewhere else before they find it._

Unfortunately for Lelouch just as he figured Shinjuku Ghetto was the place they were fleeing to the military had deduced the same thing, but Lelouch didn't know the military had allowed it so they could trace the terrorists to their hideout to wipe them all out in one swift stroke. As a result Lelouch was attacked by a Britannian Solider, one of many sent into the old subway tunnels to search for the truck carrying the stolen chemical weapon.

At the moment he reached the exit Lelouch was kicked in the face, although he used his aura to block the worse of it allowing him to stand, but another kick forced Lelouch back. The lack of lighting and the electronic visor of the soldier's helmet kept him from seeing a black and blue aura of energy appear to absorb the damage. Even through Lelouch had a frail and weak body that made it very difficult for him to fight on the level of a Huntsman Lelouch did possess not only a strong aura but a considerable one at that.

Lelouch considered it as some kind of trade off for possessing such a lack of stamina and physical strength.

"Are you Britannian?" Lelouch demanded assuming a defensive posture; although he could get his weapon his attacker would stop him before he could…unless he used his semblance, the power he unlocked following gaining the ability to manifest and harness his aura.

"That's enough mindless murder!" His attacker snapped back as his gas mask fell from his face allowing him to speak more clearly.

"Wait!" Lelouch said hoping to buy time, which he wanted to use as a way of gauging if anyone else was with him before using his Semblance, "I'm not one of them."

"Don't play dumb with me! I know you people are planning on using the poison gas."

"I'm not here by choice." Lelouch snapped as he cautiously approached his attacker before risking a glance outside to see if anyone else was there. "And if that's poison gas, it was made in Britannia, wasn't it?!"

Realization dawned on his attacker which gave Lelouch the chance to check for anyone else who could be a witness to his use of semblance.

"My god!"

"Mindless murder?! Then why don't you just obliterate Britannia!" Lelouch declared just as he was about to use his semblance, but his attacker instead reached for his helmet to remove it.

"Lelouch?" His attacker said removing his helmet to reveal a seventeen year old Japanese teenager with brown hair and green eyes. "It's me, Suzaku."

Lelouch was stunned as his first friend he made in Japan, despite some difficulties surrounding their first meeting, who he had not seen for seven years since the war ended was standing before him. Even though he was older his hair and face barely changed much with age as he was easily recognizable as that of Suzaku Kururugi.

"You…you became a Britannian soldier?"

"Yeah, and what about you? You're a…"

The former prince cut him off angrily before asking, "What are you saying?!"

At that moment either by accident or design the capsule-like device began to open as various locks became undone prompting Suzaku to tackle Lelouch to the ground where he placed his gas mask over him expecting poison gas to envelope them both.

However such an event never happened as the poison gas bomb was really a containment unit of an odd design that held a young woman within. She was dressed in the traditional garb of a Britannian Prisoner wearing a white prison jumpsuit with various belts and buckles to restrain her. She appeared to be the same age as Suzaku and Lelouch with long green hair, yellow eyes and a doll-like complexion. His mouth was gagged and her limbs were restrained.

"That's not poison gas?" Suzaku said having expected the worse, but he was just as surprised that it not only happened but by what was really inside the capsule. "What is it?!"

As Lelouch got up Suzaku was already on his feet as he carried the girl out of the capsule before laying her on the ground outside the truck to undo her restraints. Lelouch joined him in helping her as he was curious to find out about the girl, but it didn't take long for his mind to make a worrying realization. Yet he decided to prod Suzaku for information even though he suspected his superiors likely didn't tell him much.

"Tell me the truth, Suzaku." Lelouch demanded as he undid the gag around her mouth. "Poison gas? This girl?"

"Hey, it's what they told us in the briefing. I swear!" Suzaku replied as he undid the restraints binding the girl's legs.

Lelouch wasn't surprised that Suzaku knew nothing, but this only heightened his alarm as he knew more than ever he had to get away from here.

"In that case this girl is someone no one wants anyone outside your superiors to know about." Lelouch began before saying with a grim face. "If I am seen here they'll have me killed to cover it up."

"What, but that…"

"Think about it Suzaku they told you poison gas instead of the truth there is something about this girl your superiors doesn't want anyone to know about. I need to get out of here before I am seen."

As much as Suzaku wanted to disagree deep down he knew Lelouch was right. The fact that his superiors were clearly hiding something about this, but his decision was ultimately swayed by the reminder that Lelouch was a member of royalty who had been declared dead seven years ago. If on the off chance Lelouch was right and he had to be killed revealing his former royal status could just ensure his demise just the same.

Suzaku knew from what he had heard about the royal family and what Lelouch told him that some would sooner kill Lelouch to easily remove a potential contender for the throne.

The risk of Lelouch being killed was too great.

"Then you need to get out of here." Suzaku said before looking at the girl. "But I think you should take her too."

"What happens if your superiors realize the girl is missing?"

"It's like you said we were ordered to find a device filled with poison gas." Suzaku suggested as he further explained. "If I can close that thing they'll likely not attempt to inspect it until later. They'll just assume the terrorists had probably attempted to use it and realized its true contents."

"You know that plan while it could work is dangerously risky."

"I owe you from seven years ago Lelouch and I know the risks you would face if you stay here and," Suzaku said as he cast one glance at the girl who began waking up, "I don't know what they were doing but…"

"You feel the girl should go free?"

"Yeah I suppose so since my mission was to find and secure the poison gas."

"Alright, but I hope we can both meet up again after this." Lelouch said as he helped the green haired girl to her feet as she finished coming too. Oddly she didn't seem the slightly bit bothered by where she was and the two teenage boys around her.

"So do I….now hurry."

"Right…thanks Suzaku and be careful." Lelouch said before taking the girl by the hand and began running down the tunnel from where the truck had come from hoping he can avoid the recovery team likely on its way to the truck.

Once they were gone Suzaku quickly examined the device and much to his own relief had figured out how to close the capsule making it appear it remained untouched. In order to create a more convincing cover story Suzaku began examining the door leading to the driver cab after he put back on his helmet and mask. The door was jammed so he couldn't get inside, but he didn't know if the driver had done it or it was a result of the accident.

He attempted to get into the cab more directly but the ground where the cab sat began to slow signs of crumbling forcing Suzaku to abandon further attempts. He did however see the windows shot out and some blood on the walls causing him to suspect the driver was likely dead or dying by this point. Still he would need to be cautious on the off chance the driver was still alive.

Just as he finished his latest attempt and decided to give up on it spotlights suddenly shinned on him.

"Well done Private Kururugi." The leader of the Royal Guard announced as he and his men arrived to handle recovery of the so-called poison gas.

"Sir…I believe the driver of the truck is still inside, but the doors are jammed from the inside. However I can't be certain if he is still alive or not...he was likely wounded during the pursuit." Suzaku said making a crisp salute as he gave his report.

"I see and any other signs of other terrorist?"

"None sir," Suzaku replied, "I was attempting to access the driver's cab when you arrived, but the ground around it is slightly unstable."

"Excellent work you might make an exceptional monkey yet, but you have always delivered results." The leader of the royal guard seemed pleased much to Suzaku's relief, but he was technically being truthful as his orders never stated he had to capture a green haired woman. "You are dismissed Private Kururugi we'll handle the clean up from here and deal with the driver if he is still alive."

"Thank you sir." Suzaku said giving a salute.

One of the royal guardsmen began examining the device, but after attaching a device to a port located at the base he ran a quick inspection of the device.

"Sir the contents of the capsule are empty."

"WHAT!?" The superior roared in anger causing Suzaku to begin sweating. "Private Kururugi you found this truck as is correct?"

"Yes sir I saw no one else around."

The leader of the royal guards took a moment to consider this before concluding, "Prince Clovis must be informed the terrorists must have…offloaded the gas itself and had the truck dumped here to throw us off."

Suzaku breathed a sigh of relief as everything went as he had hoped other than them checking the capsule on the spot.

Yet as everything was going smoothly while Suzaku stood near the truck as members of the Royal Guard began to board it in preparation of recovery operations the driver, Nagata began to stir, using the last of his strength to work a small switch near the steering wheel by a photo of his family he had lost.

"Long…live…Japan." Nagata said uttering his last words as he flipped a switch causing the truck and the cargo trailer carrying the capsule to explode and be engulfed in a fireball.

Suzaku was knocked off his feet and sent flying before slamming into a pile of rocks near the entrance the royal guard had used knocking him out. The members of the Royal Guard that had boarded the truck were killed, but their superior and other members of the Royal Guard were unharmed thanks to the explosion being focused upward. They were angry, but they knew the girl they sought wasn't in the capsule let alone the flaming wreckage that was the truck.

* * *

Further down the tunnel Lelouch came to a halt as he could feel the shockwave of the explosion from here.

 _Suzaku…_

"Well this is a pickle you have found yourself in."

"You took your sweet time didn't you?" Lelouch said before turning around to see Red Bravo who was a Faunus like Leodore, but also she was his lieutenant.

She was a yak Faunus with long pointed horns befitting a yak, but she had a slim and athletic figure. The scar along the underside of her neck and sign as her figure were the signs of having seen her fair share of battles making her a hardened warrior much like Leodore. She had a light brown complexion with red messy medium length hair and green eyes wearing black padded leather armor around her torso while her shoulders and upper arms were exposed to allow better movement. She wore matching pants designed to allow efficient movement and flexibility while she carried a matching supply belt and holster for her weapons.

Her weapons were a pair polished short swords connected to one another by a long chain while the swords themselves were a hybrid of a short sword with blade built along the bottom of the barrel and a thinner blade along the top that could be used to assist in aiming.

Her weapons were called Tian Sha, Shotgun Chain Whips.

"Who is the girl?" Rosso inquired.

"The so-called poison gas the Britannian Army was looking for, but I think I might have stumbled into something more problematic." Lelouch explained as he saw four other members of Leodore's Faunus followers arrive on the scene armed with weapons.

"Then we should withdraw for now to Lidenbrock Town." Rosso suggested.

"I agree and maybe we can find out what was her captives doing with her."

* * *

Unknown to Lelouch a large military force was slowly surrounding the Shinjuku Ghetto while the G-1 mobile command base had situated itself along the edge of the ghetto itself surrounded by a number of Knightmare Frames and military vehicles surrounding it. Within the G-1's command center was Clovis seated upon a throne overlooking Bartley and three other staff offices. The three staff officers were looking over an area map of the ghetto while Bartley was having a word with the leader of the Royal Guardsmen sent to retrieve the girl.

"WHAT!" General Bartley roared into the intercom built into the tactical map. "It was empty and you call yourselves the Royal Guard?!"

"Forgive me, my lord!" The leader said trying to apologize. "The blast was mainly directed upwards, but there was no sign of the girl."

"Why the hell do you think I only told you people about this?!"

"W-We'll continue the investigation!" The leader of the royal guard replied fearing what might happen if he failed again.

Clovis who had been quietly listening spoke deciding on the next course of action, "The plan has moved forward to the next phase."

"But, but Your Highness!" Bartley began uncertain if this was the best choice open to them without drawing too much attention.

"If knowledge of her gets out, I'll be disinherited. Tell them back home we're carrying out a planned urban renewal here." Clovis said half-heartedly before rising from his throne and making a gesture as he commanded. "As Clovis, third prince of the empire, I command you! Destroy Shinjuku Ghetto! LEAVE NO ONE ALIVE!"

In that moment the Britannian Military forces under Clovis's command that had surrounded Shinjuku Ghetto began an attack on the entire ghetto indiscriminately slaughtering anyone unfortunate enough to be in their way.

* * *

Unaware of what had was going on above ground Lelouch and Rosso had met with other former members of the White Fang at the underground base they had established by one of the pathways leading to the world of Remnant. You couldn't really call it a town, but it was part of their established base with the rest of it including the settlements for various members of their organization and their families kept on the Remnant side.

That was not saying the passageway leading to Remnant was not a fortified base in its own right meant to keep out not only anything hostile from Remnant coming it, but also to keep anyone else from discovering the passageway and using it. They had converted much of the old tunnels they found which they assumed must have been dug by the original archeological team studying the ruins. Some of which they converted into command and communication centers and hangers for Knightmare Frames they kept stored. It helped that the tunnels connected to an old underground train tunnel that was originally used to move construction and equipment during the original construction of the subway.

Their assumption that no one had survived to share their discovery with the world was due to finding human remains as they cleared out some of the tunnels and began the conversation into an underground base. Given the damage Shinjuku Ghetto had suffered in the war it was assumed some of the tunnels had collapsed killing all of those who had been working on studying and uncovering more of the ruins.

As for anyone else either those who knew about it had died or simply chose to forget about it having not learned about what was actually discovered.

Compared to seven years ago the tunnels had been heavily reinforced with concrete and steel and it had become a base equipped with everything needed to begin a rebellion and to defend the gateway leading into Remnant, but as a final failsafe the base was rigged with explosives meant to bury the gate and the tunnels connecting to it to prevent it from falling into enemy hands.

"So who is the girl?" Rosso insisted.

"I am C.C." The green haired girl replied stoically.

"I doubt that is your real name." Lelouch commented.

"It is nevertheless the one I wished to be called by."

"Fine, but tell me who held you captive and why?" Rosso demanded seeing this conversation would only keep going back and forth.

C.C. seemed reluctant at first, but decided it was best to tell them. "I was held captive as part of a private research project conducted by Prince Clovis. He was researching into my immortality and special power I have."

Lelouch was surprised by this info hearing that Clovis was involved in such a project as that seemed very unusual for him, but if Clovis was involved and if he went as far to claim it was a poison gas capsule that was stolen then this led Lelouch to a troubling realization.

"Put this base on red alert status." Lelouch suggested to the surprise of Rosso and the others, but unlike the others Rosso quickly realized Lelouch's reasoning.

"Do as he says!" Rosso snapped to the nearest soldier, but a second later a shockwave from the surface was felt soon followed by another.

There was no chance of these tunnels and the base caving in since the former White Fang members were careful and took steps to ensure the tunnels would be capable of withstanding whatever punishment the surface above endured to avoid meeting the same fate as the men who had discovered the gateway years ago.

Even so the fact that the Britannian Army was commencing a slaughter of the entire population of Shinjuku Ghetto was more troubling for them in more ways than one.

"They realized you are no longer in your collapse so they are going to demolish the ghetto and kill everyone living within to ensure they'll find you and eliminate all possible witnesses all at once." Lelouch said darkly as this seemed typical of Clovis as a corrupt and foolish viceroy he was known to use more direct and blunt tactics like wiping out a whole ghetto.

It was not the first time he had done such a thing.

"After they'll likely tear down all of the buildings and redevelop this area which could put the base at being discovered or collapsed during their reconstruction of the area." Rosso added as she knew the problems they would face if the Britannians were successful.

"Then we must stop the Britannian Army." Lelouch said as he began looking to the White Fang members. "We all knew this day was coming, but this is a matter of inconvenient timing."

Lelouch walked forward through the well lit command center coming up to a table where maps of the subway and Shinjuku Ghetto laid.

"For about a year we have amassed weapons and supplies from both Earth and Remnant," Lelouch said as he looked away to ensure he had their attention. "You came to Earth seeking a refuge to escape the monsters that plagued it and a chance for a fresh start away from the indiscrimination and hatred you unjustly suffered under most of humanity. Sadly none of you found what you are expecting and this world is infested by another kind of monster more insidious than the Grimm. Humans consumed by arrogance, greed, hate and racism, which more apparent with those who rule the Holy Britannian Empire. They believe anything weaker than them and not Britannian by blood is lesser than the dirt they walk on and now they slaughter the Japanese above us simply because they believe they can and their lives are worthless."

The former members of the White Fang exchanged glances, because they simply shuddered at the thought how their kind would be treated if Britannia learned of their existence and seeing how humans who were non-Britannian being treated was a worrying thought.

"Nothing in this world is ever given and it must be earned. Unlike in Remnant we are facing the Holy Britannian Empire which consists of humans who are the very embodiment of those who have discriminated and mistreated you. Will there be bloodshed in this war…yes and will there be sacrifice yes there shall be including regrettably the innocent will be caught in the crossfire. However it is for that reason and more we must prevail." Lelouch said working to inspire the White Fang members in the room. "We know other passageways leading to Remnant exist on this planet and if Britannia or some other country were to find them then Remnant could face an invasion. But on Earth you have a chance for a new start as humanity does not know of the Faunus and while I doubt it will mean none of you will face discrimination you can become heroes to a people who have discriminated against and treated lower than trash by a tyrannical empire. But most of all I see in your eyes that like me you are sick of a world that can't be changed…I say upon winning this battle…LET'S SHOW THEM A WORLD THAT CAN BE CHANGED FOR THE BETTER!"

Lelouch opened his school coat and pulled out his weapon before switching it over from its compact mode into its sword mode as the weapon unfolded and reshaped itself into a rapier.

"We're with you Lelouch and you are proving to be a born public speaker like Leodore believed and a leader." Rosso said as she could feel the determination Lelouch's words had inspired within them.

"I'll lead you into battle personally."

"No need to go overboard. Your aid and work alongside Leodore has greatly helped us." Rosso began before adding. "I'll command our troops from the front lines since I am more capable of that than you are while you'll command them from the rear to give us more tactical flexibility."

"Very well, but the Glasgows we have aren't going to make much of a case against their Sutherlands." Lelouch admitted seeing as the only flaw in their plans to win the battle, which could be a major problem if they didn't have a way to deal with it.

"I could help you with that." C.C. offered as she extended her hand to Lelouch. "If you desire power to change the world then I can offer it to you."

"In return for what?" The former prince demanded.

"Grant me my one wish and in exchange you'll have a power to change conditions in your favor." C.C. answered waiting for Lelouch to accept, although hesitant the young man considered his options and if sought to win this battle and others then he would need an edge.

Upon taking her hand Lelouch was transported into a white space that began changing, confusing him as he saw various images of worlds, people and places he did not recognize.

"Very well Lelouch, but always remember that in exchange for this power you must agree to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract and you accept its conditions, while living in the world of humans; you will live unlike any other. A different providence, a different time, a different life. The power of the king will condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared for this?"

Lelouch was at a loss and awed at the phenomenon he was caught in before an image of a familiar man he knew standing with a group of men in black robes at some kind of temple hardened his resolve. The man had white hair styled in Renaissance-style curls wearing purple royal robes and a black cape.

"A convergence with the Ragnarök connection? So the myth is beginning once again?" Lelouch's father, Charles zi Britannia, spoke

Upon seeing his father Lelouch's decision was cemented to accept.

"Yes! I hereby accept the terms of your contract!"

Once it was done Lelouch's world returned to normal, but he already could feel the new power awakening in his left eye. A dark smile appeared on his face as he quickly realized what it was capable of, although it annoyed him he couldn't earn the power on his own due to matter of pride and wishing to be more self-sufficient, but he intended to make very good use of it just the same.

Lelouch removed his hand from over his left eye revealing a glowing red bird-shaped symbol.

"I know what we must do and I need some of you to help me with a little shopping." Lelouch replied as a plan to even the odds formed in his mind before pulling out the terrorist communicator he still had on hand. "And I know a few people who owe us for causing this mess."

* * *

A/N: next chapter the battle of Shinjuku Ghetto begins as Lelouch is now armed with his Geass, but his Semblance should give him another edge as well. If Lelouch possessed a more physically capable body on part with the huntsmen of RWBY then he would be a much more capable fighter and could use his semblance at full effectiveness. A reason I kept his weak and frail body is to prevent/not accidently make Lelouch OP, but he still has room to improve overtime.

Rosso I based off of Rosso the Crimson from Final Fantasy 7 Dirge of Cerberus and used elements of Kai the villain from Kung fu Panda 3, namely the weapons he used. However her personality is much less bloodthirsty compared to her name sake.

Lelouch's weapon was designed to assume a more compact form when not in use to make it easier for him to carry it on his person similar to Ruby's weapon but only capable of storing itself in a much smaller shape.

I admit I had some trouble writing that speech near the end, so I hope it turned out well.

Suzaku's argument and suggestion was based off of his own internal argument he had in one of the light novels which was one of my best moments for him, other than the scene where a young Suzaku and Nunnally managed to catch more fish working together than Lelouch who ended up tangled up in fishing line offering one of my favorite foreshadowing lines.

"You better not end up stranded on a deserted island Lelouch. I don't think you would survive on your own."

Not exactly word to word, but the meaning is clear lol.

Next chapter the battle of Shinjuku Ghetto truly begins as this time Lelouch has more reasoned fighters on his side and more men to work with, but how will he deal with the Lancelot?

RWBY and co will be appearing in the coming chapters as a complication on Remnant's end arises forcing Lelouch to deal with it.


	3. Chapter 3 This Will Be the Day

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and feedback.

After some discussions with draconichero21 Yang, Blake or Weiss are being considered for pairing with Lelouch while Suzaku is undecided at this time.

I'll explain how Earth and Remnant are connected and how Dust works in Earth despite being another world later in the story, which I do when it's appropriate since I am worried about spoiling it.

And Lelouch's semblance will be revealed in this chapter near the end and I was mindful to avoid something that would make him too OP, but like his Geass it has its own limitations which will be explored in the next chapter.

My reason for giving Lelouch an aura and semblance is primary because Lelouch could potentially be killed by some RWBY characters and the worst part is some of them just playing rough with him could injure him badly which I intend to play up for humor as well.

I will say I don't bash characters, but some are easier to poke fun at than others but only when it's appropriate of course.

I mean Nora giving Lelouch a hug alone without an aura could break some ribs lol. He uses his aura and semblance for more defensive purposes, but it will give him a reason later on for him to try and toughen up…and the keyword being TRY.

This chapter has me doing some test battles namely a one on one between a certain Knightmare Frame and Rosso. It's a bit shorter than planned, but I am hoping for some good feedback because I plan to improve myself further and I'll use the experience from the fight to plan out some future battles between Huntsman/Huntress against Knightmare Frames.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **This Will Be the Day**

The people of the Shinjuku Ghetto had little means to defend themselves since those who refused Honorary Britannian status and chose to live in the ghettos were not under any protection of the law, which didn't matter much in either case where the act of discriminating against those not born Britannian was encouraged. This ultimately meant those under Clovis's command had no problem indiscriminately butchering man, woman and child alike since they were Japanese they were deemed inferior to Britannians justifying their right to slaughter them.

It made it easier for Lelouch to kill them without regret.

"You there what unit do you belong to?" The pilot of a Sutherland snapped at a familiar young man dressed up in the grab of a Britannian Soldier.

"I am Sergeant Robertson of Recon company sir," Lelouch said as he pulled out a terrorist communicator from his belt, "I recovered this terrorist communicator and some Intel related to the location of the poison gas. Could you help me transmit the information back to HQ?"

After a moment the pilot of the Sutherland began to leave his machine, "Alright but I need to check your identification first."

"Understood sir, but could you," Lelouch began activating his Geass, "hand over your Knightmare Frame to me."

Instantly caught under the influence of his new power the pilot gave him the activation key to Lelouch along with telling him the password to activate it. Once he finished a fox Faunus wearing a black uniform wearing a black visor masking his face shot the pilot in the head with a silenced pistol.

"Nicely done," Lelouch complimented before handing the activation key to the Faunus who mounted the Sutherland taking it as his own, "proceed to the next stage."

Lelouch and the group of Faunus accompanying him had taken a large number of Sutherlands in preparation for their counterattack; so far they had used the same tactic to lure pilots out of their machines to snare them with his newly obtained power of Geass. At first Lelouch used his human identity to trick some of them into leaving their machines making them think he was a member of nobility needing to be rescue but soon changed tactics. Lelouch stole the uniform of a Britannian soldier and began playing up the intelligence recon soldier to draw them out finding it far more effective.

"We should have enough now." Lelouch said as he brought out his scroll before entering a ruined building to mount a Sutherland he had stolen for his own use. The rest of his followers went to carry out their next set of orders. "Rosso is everything set on your end?"

"We're ready, but are you sure we should even bother with those amateurs?" Rosso inquired as she had second thoughts about arming the resistance group operating out of the ghetto.

"They'll be useful either to boost our numbers or we can use them as decoys if needed."

"Very well we'll get into position and when the time is right we'll hit them hard and fast." Rosso replied.

* * *

Minutes later in another area of the ghetto Kallen was engaging the enemy in her Glasgow, which despite missing an arm as the result of an earlier engagement, she was capable of taking out tanks and VTOL gunships with her slash harken. She had only one that was still usable as the other one jammed during a critical moment causing Kallen the loss of her machine's left arm.

Her situation was difficult, but manageable until a group of four Sutherlands arrived on the scene.

"Oh damn it!" Kallen cursed as she didn't have the means to fight off four enemy Knightmare Frames especially considering the condition of her machine.

However salvation came from an expected source as two Glasgows painted black emerged from an alleyway behind them armed with modified assault machine guns. Normally a Glasgow wouldn't make much of a case against a Sutherland that was an improvement over the Glasgow in just about every way, but their weapons were anything but ordinary.

Even through their resources were limited that didn't stop Desmond and Leodore's allies from experimenting and testing new ways to increase the effectiveness of their weapons for the Glasgows.

They used dust rounds and tested various means of mixing Sakuradite to add more of an explosive charge to them, but they did create larger dust rounds to replace the ammunition of the assault rifles the Glasgows were armed with dust rounds. Mixing dust in its raw powder with sakuradite formed provided too unstable to use as a bullet, but they found using enlarged dust rounds for Knightmare Frames to be just as effective.

So when the pair of Black Glasgows opened fire the fireball-like projectiles that shot out inflicted serious damage upon the Sutherlands before they had a chance to turn around and counterattack. Within moments the four Sutherlands, much to a stunned Kallen, had been reduced to melting burning wrecks as the four Knightmare Frames had literally been shredded apart by the enlarged fire dust rounds.

"Inform Black Alpha to tell Quartermaster that the enlarged dust rounds were very effective against enemy Knightmare Frames." The pilot of the first Glasgow said. He was a Faunus with deer-like antlers on his head with green eyes and a suntanned skin complexion.

"Who the hell are you guys?" The red-head demanded.

"We are allies who are wishing to arm you and your friends with better weapons if you want to win and save everyone in this ghetto." The pilot of the second Glasgow said. She was a Faunus with bear-like ears on the top of her head with dark brown hair and a fair skin complexion.

"Follow us so we can present you and your friends with the tools for your victory." The first Faunus Glasgow pilot said as the machine gestured for Kallen to follow them.

Kallen was reluctant at first, but she knew their chances of surviving let alone winning the battle was extremely low so she complied.

Within ten minutes Kallen was led to a warehouse where the interior was filled with at least twelve Sutherlands, almost one for each member of the resistance. Her jaw was left hanging in shock at the stockpile of weapons prepared for her and her friends.

At that moment the rest of the resistance group Kallen belonged to arrived on the scene.

"Kallen! What do you know about that radio message earlier?"

"What," Kallen was confused before she realized, "you were contacted too?"

The leader of the group was in his late twenties with brown hair wearing a large brown jacket with a shirt underneath and jeans with a red headband.

"We sure were," Kaname Ohgi replied, "And Yoshida's group ought to be here soon."

Ohgi's radio began to crackle to life as Lelouch contacted him. "Are you in charge?"

"Ah, yeah."

"I present to you the Knightmare Frames in that warehouse over there. They're tools for your victory. If you want to use them to win, then follow my orders. My allies will assist you as well." Lelouch commanded observing the battle from inside the ruins of the old Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building providing him a bird-eye's view of the entire ghetto. He was sitting within his own Sutherland, but unlike all of the other Sutherlands they had captured their IFF transponders were removed allowing Lelouch to monitor the enemy units using their own IFF transponders.

Ohgi and the rest of his group were impressed as Kallen by the stockpile of Sutherlands, which would give them a good chance of turning the battle around.

"All this?" The red head couldn't wrap her mind around how this was possible, but nevertheless she regarded as the miracle they needed to win. Nevertheless the question lingered and wouldn't leave her be. "But how?"

Lelouch's words over the radio shook Kallen from her thoughts. "Woman in the Glasgow!"

"Yes!"

"Stay where you are. Your unit's gonna run decoy. You got that?"

"Understood."

"Energy filler status?" Lelouch asked.

"About fifteen minutes worth."

"Then recharge it! In ten minutes, I'll contact you with your next instructions." Lelouch replied before ending his radio conversation with Kallen. He turn activated another channel to keep private between him and Rosso who was leading another group on their own mission. "Rosso what is your status?"

"We prepared the first bomb at the recommended location, but the second bomb might take a little longer." Rosso replied as the sounds of her men working could be heard behind her. "You know how violate dust in its powder form can be and mixing it with Sakuradite is even more dangerous. You remember what happened when we attempted to experiment with creating ammo for Knightmare Frames using the mix."

"Yes and its fortunate we were using a remote firing system to test it." Lelouch answered as he recalled the incident as the Knightmare Frame assault rifle they rigged to test hybrid ammo remotely exploded upon the trigger being pulled. Even though they couldn't use the mixed substances together as ammo for their machines and troops they did find that mixing Sakuradite and Dust in its powder form made for a very powerful explosive.

A small amount alone was highly destructive with the slight disturbance capable of setting it off thanks to the violate nature of powder dust.

The bombs in question were designed with two tanks, one containing Dust powder and the other tank liquid Sakuradite. When the bombs were armed one tank would be filled with the contents of the other, so once the contents of the two tanks were combined the bomb was ready. The slightest shock was capable of setting it off.

To make the situation even more precarious was the fact that the first bomb they had already assembled originally to conduct a test on its destructive capabilities while the second bomb was being quickly put together using spare parts and other suitable components. To say the two Faunus assigned to put it together were nervous was an understatement. They would gladly be anywhere else, but their assigned job right now.

"Either I am looking forward to see how destructive the bombs will be, but having said that I hope you'll keep everyone at a very safe distance."

"Of course, this was why we all agreed to the set up and execution of the final step of the plan."

* * *

As Lelouch, Rosso and Ohgi's group prepared for their counterattack Suzaku awoke, but he found himself lying on his back in what he recognized to be mobile infirmary vehicle. Upon awakening however he was greeted by someone who clearly wasn't involved in the medical field if the fact he was wearing a high-collar lab coat, had light blue eyes, glasses, and a fair skin complexion and lavender hair.

"So are we having a bad day?" Lloyd Asplund exclaimed treating it as if Suzaku had won some kind of prize with his seemingly carefree expression. "Looks like you missed a chance to go to heaven, Private Kururugi. But then again you were sent flying by an explosion into a pile of rock." The eccentric scientist said with a coy smile before adding off-handily. "It's not like you were shot in the back that might have guaranteed your death more."

"I did," Suzaku began as his last few moments came back to him, "Where?"

"Ah, we're still in the Shinjuku Ghetto." Lloyd answered before his assistant, a young woman with medium-length blue hair and light blue eyes wearing an orange and black military uniform complete with a skirt approached.

"With Prince Clovis nearby this is probably the safest place anywhere." Cecile Croomy said before holding up Suzaku's helmet. "This is what saved your life, Mr. Suzaku."

"You're lucky your protective gear and suit took the blunt of the explosion and the impact you suffered otherwise without that helmet alone your head would have been cracked up like an egg."

"Oh and the doctor found this when they remove your protective suit to check you for further injuries." Cecile said putting down the helmet to offer Suzaku a broken pocket watch. "I assume it's some kind of keepsake isn't it?"

"Yeah, very." Suzaku said excepting the watch as he sat up. He was without his shirt and the protective gear there as he had some bandages around his torso and shoulder with some light burses showing the damage he endured from slamming into the rocks.

"You Elevens believe that gods live inside of everything, even objects, don't you? I guess this one…" Lloyd began before Suzaku interrupted him.

"Is Lelou-" The brown-haired Japanese boy stopped himself before correcting himself. "What's the latest on the situation?"

"It looks like the poison gas was released. Massive Eleven casualties have been reported." Lloyd answered; although Suzaku was shocked he restrained himself from mentioning the fact the poison gas was a lie. He knew what was inside and what had really been stolen, but this confirmed what Lelouch had assumed when his superiors didn't want anyone to know what was really stolen.

However this caused a more unsetting thought to come to mind.

 _Are they wiping out everyone in the ghetto to find it, to eliminate potential witnesses to those who might have it, or both?_

"They haven't caught the perpetrators yet." Cecile added.

"They haven't, huh?" Suzaku said as he pocketed the pocket watch "Not yet?"

"Private Kururugi, how much experience do you have in piloting a Knightmare frame?" Lloyd asked with a coy smile.

"But there's no way an Eleven would be made a knight." The young Japanese teen said in genuine confusion, but now that he thought about it the fact a scientist being inside the mobile medical infirmary vehicle was rather strange.

"Well, supposing you could?" The scientist replied dangling a gold activation key in front of Suzaku.

Suzaku was understandably confused and surprised at the same time, but then a thought came to mind.

 _Maybe I can use this to find Lelouch and save him, but at the same time if I can catch those who stole the capsule in first place maybe they'll stop their attack._ Suzaku thought seeing a chance to ensure his friend made it out safely, although he knew it was a long shot that even if he stopped all of the terrorists in Shinjuku Ghetto they might not stop the attack with Clovis seeking to make an example of them or just wiping out potential witnesses.

Still Suzaku knew he had to do something.

"I would be interested if that is what you are offering."

"Indeed we are Mr. Suzaku." Cecile offered.

"Then alright I do it…although my only experience with Knightmare Frames has been in the simulators."

"Then congratulations, the only Knightmare of its kind awaits you!" Lloyd exclaimed happily much to Suzaku's surprise as he would have thought they would have sought a more experienced pilot to handle such a machine. "Once you take the controls of this big beauty everything will change, you and your world."

"Whether you want it to or not." Cecile added before Lloyd walked away for a moment to fetch a case containing a pilot suit for Suzaku.

"Well Miss Cecile should we leave Suzaku to change."

After Lloyd walked away Suzaku decided to ask something to the young woman who remained.

"Excuse me Miss Cecile wasn't it?"

"Yes…"

"I mean no disrespect or anything for asking because I am grateful for the offer, but why me? Surely you could have gotten a more experienced pilot right?"

Cecile sighed in response, "Well the truth is that we tried to. But the pilot we had originally in mind was unavailable so we were forced to pick the first one we could recruit since we have been unable to find anyone else until now."

Suzaku took this meaning they were scrapping the bottom of the barrel, although he wasn't offended by the thought but it did make more sense as to why he got picked. It made him wonder just what kind of machine he would be using.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Shinjuku Ghetto the remaining Japanese civilians, or at least a group of those, who had managed to escape being slaughtered along with the others had found refuge within the ruins of an old building no one would consider living in hoping the Britannians would over look it. Sadly they were wrong as a group of Britannian soldiers accompanied by a tank arrived on the structure intending to destroy it.

Then the soldiers would gun down anyone who fled the collapsing building.

Before the attack could begin a dozen smoke grenades were thrown blanketing the tank and the soldiers in a cloud of smoke. The soldiers tried to see who had thrown the grenades, but one by one the soldiers were quickly picked off before their helmets could adjust and detect who was moving through the smoke killing them. Once the tank was left two of the Faunus members of the rebellion group led by Rosso as they had taken advantage of the smoke screen to pick off the soldiers before planting bombs on the side of the next.

They got away from the tank before the smoke cleared and seconds afterwards the bombs went off destroying the tank.

The Faunus troops behind the destruction of the tank went to the aid of the refuges leading them to the safety of the subway tunnels to escape the warzone while in another part of the ghetto a pair of Sutherlands searching the area for any terrorist or civilians to put down were attacked by RPGs wielded by more members of their yet to be named organization.

The counterattack was beginning was small, but it was building up to a much larger one with the smaller attacks being only to both buy time and to keep the Britannians from discovering their preparations.

Despite these small attacks and ambushes Prince Clovis and his Staff Officers including General Bartley were unconcerned seeing them as minor inconveniences and nothing more.

"The terrorists are mixed among the Eleven populous and they're mounting a minor resistance against us." Bartley explained before gesturing to the tactical map being displayed on the wall monitor in front of Clovis. "But they pose little threat to our vastly superior army."

"We know that." Clovis said sounding impatient as the entire slaughter being carried out was minor compared to his real concern. "Moving on."

"Understood, Your Highness. The gas capsules will be-" The bald general began before he was interrupted by Clovis.

"What the public thinks."

"Yes. We'll keep searching for her."

"Either way I want her captured dead or alive." Clovis said before one of the Staff Officers noticed something on the map that got their attention.

"Enemy spotted at point F31."

"A feint, eh? How pedestrian." The blonde-haired prince said before causally gesturing for Bartley to handle it.

"Tell Laslo's squad to go straight in. Have Eugen and Valerie strike from the rear." Bartley ordered, but moments later the two units meant to strike from the rear were suddenly taken out in what appeared to be an ambush.

"Sir Eugen and Sir Valerie both lost." Another Staff officer reported.

"An ambush?" Clovis said genuinely surprised, but he found it to be no cause for alarm. It was just the terrorists getting luck that's all.

If only Clovis knew how wrong he was as it was the beginning of a large counterattack.

* * *

Inside the cockpit of his Sutherland Lelouch began chuckling to himself as he mused at how successful his initial strike was thanks to monitoring the movements of the enemy using their own IFF signals.

 _An ID signal can be a double edged sword. Besides, if the terrorists follow the orders I issue, stage two of my plan will pave the way for stage three._

"Attention Alpha P1, P4, P7, move a hundred meter to the right and fire your slash harkens toward three o'clock. Then I want Sutherland attack group Beta P5, P1 and P3 to move westward and strike at those patrol of VTOL gunships to begin clearing the skies for us."

* * *

"The enemy's moving towards G 28." A Staff Officer on the bridge of the G1 reported.

"Send Laslo's Squad, I mean Glaubey's Squad!" Bartley said who was sweating more profusely as his earlier confidence began to fade when he and Clovis realized something behind each of the attacks and ambushes they began to suffer systematically across the battlefield as Sutherlands groups were being taken out along with armored divisions and VTOL gunships.

"This means terrorists have our military weaponry?"

Their fears were only confirmed when the squad Bartley had just sent in were ambushed and quickly wiped out.

"Sir Glaubey has ejected! His unit's been lost!" Another Staff Officer replied causing Bartley to become more panicked.

"Change our codes, they're intercepting our transmission."

"We already have sir, four times!"

"Do it again." Bartley roared.

"We just lost air squadron travel and another armored patrol." Another Staff Officer reported to Clovis's growing anger.

"This failure is unacceptable." Clovis snapped rising from his throne expecting him to take control of the situation.

"Forgive me." Bartley said fearfully as he did not wish to disappoint his prince further, but his mood only worsened when the image of Lloyd appeared on the overhead monitor as he had been monitoring the situation.

"Good afternoon." Lloyd greeted almost mockingly.

"What is it? We're in the middle of an operation." Bartley snapped not wanting to deal with Lloyd.

"I'd say it's time to deploy the ASEEC's (Advance Special Envoy Engineering Corps) special weapon." The eager scientist said hoping the dire predicament of Clovis and his men were facing would give Lloyd the opportunity he needed to unleash his creation.

"We've no time for this right now." Clovis snapped approaching the tactical display intending to take charge of the situation.

"We just lost Laslo's Squad. That is over forty percent of our forces if we lose anymore we won't have enough mean to maintain the encirclement." Another Staff Officer reported.

"So do it." Clovis commanded. "We'll have to bring up Quincey's squad."

"My Lord that will break the encirclement." Bartley cautioned as he knew this was a tactically bad idea.

"Then we'll reinforce the breach with some of the units guarding me. All we know for certain is that enemy forces are here. We surround them and overwhelm them with sheer numbers."

"Very…very well my lord." Bartley said reluctantly hoping they were not making a mistake, but as their troops began converging on the center dot where all of their intelligence gathered from the battle implied it was where the enemy was gathered.

"All right, send in Burts and the others too." The blonde haired prince said happily confident that he would win. "Concentrate our forces there and surround them. Finish every one of them off!"

As Clovis proudly watched as close to fifty machines closed in on the center dot, but little did Clovis realized it was a trap as Lelouch having deduced that it was Clovis leading their forces had purposely been fooling him into believing their forces were in a location that was being set up as a trap. Kallen and her resistance group along with those of Lelouch's side who had been helping them had already escaped through the subway tunnels.

* * *

Lelouch was now holding a remote detonator as he waited for all of the enemy's forces to arrive…once they had reached where they thought the enemy was he readied the detonator.

"With this, I call check." The former prince said before setting off one of the bombs hidden directly below where the so-called enemy was supposed to be.

* * *

The explosion was far more destructive they had realized as the resulting explosion vaporized the Knightmare Frames who had been standing above the center of the blast while others including nearby structures collapsed with most of the Knightmare Frames either being destroyed by the explosion or crushed by debris as the road itself caved in burying some of the enemy machines under tons of rubble.

Over fifty Knightmare Frames and other military troops and ground vehicles were lost in less than a second.

As Lelouch was laughing taking delight at the success of stage two of their overall plan Clovis was terrified as he stepped back realizing he was facing someone far more capable than the so-called Tohdoh the Man of Miracles who had been the only man to ever outwit Clovis in battle.

Now there was someone else.

 _Who? Who in the hell am I up against? What if he's even better than Tohdoh?_

"Lloyd!" Clovis called out feeling he had been backed into a corner.

"Yes, Your Highness." The scientist was smiling because this was such a situation he had been hoping for if only for the sake to give his creation a chance to enter the battlefield to collect the data he wanted.

"Can it win, will your toy beat them? "

"My Lord, please be so kind as to call it Lancelot."

* * *

Lelouch was pleased with himself, but destroying a large portion of Clovis's forces was merely the build up to the grand finale he and Rosso had planned. The second bomb was ready and it was fortunate the explosion of the first didn't set it off, but the bomb was ready and could be remote detonated at any time.

"We'll push them one more time to weaken the checkpoint further then we'll begin Stage Three." Lelouch said talking to Rosso on the radio. "It is fortunate Clovis is forced to rely on what forces he brought with him since calling in reinforcements would make keeping a lid on this information difficult."

"I agree, but do you think he'll just retreat?"

"No as he has much more to lose, but unless his position is threatened that is unlikely."

"What a stubborn fool and," Rosso was about to say something when a subordinate with her reported something by whispering into her ear, or so Lelouch assumed judging by the background noise he was hearing.

"What is it?"

"We might have a problem. The forward unit we sent to monitor the G1-base just reported a new model was launched heading into the ghetto."

"A new model?"

"Yes it's unlike any Knightmare Frame we have seen before and it's moving very quickly to the location those resistance fighters are at."

"P1 and Q1 do you both copy?" Lelouch said changing channels.

"We hear you." Ohgi asked followed by Kallen.

"What is it?"

"We have one enemy incoming, a new model and its moving quickly. It will arrive at your position very soon so be ready."

Arriving in downtown Shinjuku a white Knightmare Frame with an unusual frame design looking more like a knight dubbed the Z-01 Lancelot arrived where it quickly cut down a Sutherland using one of its forearm mounted slash harkens as a blade to behead it.

"This is cooler than the manual, but with this I can end all of this fighting right now." Suzaku said determined to put a stop to the terrorist group hoping it would make Clovis stop his slaughter of the ghetto's residence.

Despite piloting Sutherlands which were superior to the old Glasgow units seen in the hands of terrorist units the Lancelot was vastly superior to the Sutherland in every way which was only magnified by Suzaku piloting skills and handling of the Lancelot. His combat and piloting skills were like second nature to him, so he had no trouble overwhelming the resistance group and their stolen machines.

Even worse it was armed with a new technology that allowed it to deflect bullets through special shields on its forearms that projected an energy field.

"What? It reflects bullets?" Lelouch asked as he was getting a report from one of the members of Ohgi's group who were engaged in battle against the Lancelot.

"Arrh, what do we do? Ishida! Ah!" The pilot replied before the Lancelot effortlessly defeated him as well.

There were no casualties, but their machines were being quickly disabled one at a time.

"N4, N5, hold there. When the rear units arrive, surround that thing." Lelouch called hoping to use numbers to overwhelm it, but the Lancelot was too much for them.

It swiftly cut off the gun arm of one before shooting its head off with its slash harken, after it went after the second Sutherland defeating it just as quickly while the pilot cried out.

"We can't stop it!"

"Damn it…we're losing ground at this rate." Lelouch cursed realizing Kallen and her friends were hopelessly outmatched prompting him to change radio channels. "Rosso the Sutherlands we gave to the resistance group are being overwhelmed I think we'll lose them in two maybe three minutes tops at this rate."

"I'll engage it myself."

"But that is a Knightmare Frame…"

"And I have fought Grimm and Atlas machines about its size before." Rosso said before leaving to face the Lancelot herself. "You need to find a new location and carry on with the plan."

Lelouch was hesitant before he replied, "very well but I arrange for some back up to provide some fire support after you engage the enemy machine."

* * *

On the streets below near the building Lelouch was using a vantage point to observe the entire battle the Lancelot was effortlessly cutting down one enemy Sutherland after another allowing the Britannian forces to regain lost ground even though they still lost a considerable amount of their forces. Without calling in reinforcements using what available troops they had left without breaking the encirclement even further would make wiping out the rest of the ghetto more difficult.

Even the squad of Knightmare Frames led by one Jeremiah Gottwald was finding it difficult to find and wipe out more of the ghetto's inhabitants.

Inside the cockpit of his machine a man with blue hair and tanned skin complexion with orange eyes was locked in a fire fight against members of the resistance using Sutherlands they had stolen from them, which was a fact that angered the Britannian Margrave greatly.

"How the hell did these Elevens get their hands on our own weaponry?"

"We don't know sir?" His second-in-command and right-hand woman replied.

She was slightly younger than Jeremiah with a mocha skin complexion with silver hair and yellow eyes with her hair styled into a long ponytail.

"Damn if we ever find out who their pilots were there will be some serious repercussions for this."

Even through Jeremiah and his associate Villetta Nu were confident in their skills as pilots to see them through, but it was risky to simply charge the enemy because they were spread out using their assault rifles to keep them pin down. If they rushed them recklessly they would be mowed down, but they couldn't stay either.

Yet as the battle dragged on Jeremiah noticed something odd, call it instinct, because no matter how they pushed the enemy they seemed content with keeping them pinned down.

"Margrave Jeremiah, Prince Clovis is sending reinforcements your way." A Staff officer on communication channel reported.

"How because I recall Bartley stated we only had the troops we brought with us." Jeremiah snapped knowing that the Prince had stated that they would not call in reinforcements as to better control the information about the poison gas and to avoid public panic if word got out.

"He diverted men from the encirclement, but he has spread the rest of them to hold it." The Staff Officer replied carefully.

Jeremiah wanted to yell at him for allowing such an incompetent and overall stupid decision to happen, although he was loyal to the Imperial Family that didn't mean he wasn't above disagreeing with them especially over such a stupid move which is more likely to invite disaster.

At that moment realization dawned on Jeremiah as a thought occurred to him.

 _Could the enemy be aware of the limited number of troops we have?_

Then that explosion earlier that wiped out most of their available forces, but yet with all of the men the enemy had they had yet to make an attempt to break the encirclement or attack the G1-base especially if escape was their plan.

Taking a moment to look at the tactical map using his Knightmare Frame's forward monitor Jeremiah's face paled when he saw how dangerously thin the encirclement had become with some areas only protected by foot soldiers and tanks that could have easily been taken out by a group of Knightmare Frames seeking to escape.

More worrying was how lightly guarded the G-1 itself was.

In that moment Jeremiah had a worrying thought come to mind.

 _Could the enemy be thinning out our forces maintaining the encirclement to mount an escape or…no…?_

"Villetta we must make haste to Prince Clovis…the enemy has been setting us up!"

"What?"

"The enemy has been purposely pushing those idiots with the Prince into weakening the encirclement and the forces protecting him."

Lelouch observed a group of Knightmare Frames beginning to hurry back to the G-1 causing him to wonder if they realized what he had been planning. A dark smile crossed his features as he knew it was too late and now that everything was ready he simply raised the detonator and pushed the button.

"Too late…"

* * *

Another explosion that wiped out the men Clovis had foolishly sent to their deaths went off, but this time it was right next to the area the G-1 was located as some of the forces closest to the explosion were killed, but that was not all. Even though they couldn't move the bomb directly under the G-1 they placed it in its location because drainage tunnels used to protect the subway tunnels from flooding ran below the subway tunnels. The resulting pit the explosion created coupled with the collapse of tunnels allowed for a number of supply vehicles, Knightmare Frames and armored vehicles including the G-1 base to tip into the underground collapse.

Some of which were crushed by the G-1 setting off some explosions.

A few vehicles were lucky, which included the ASEEC transport trailer which was outside of the range collapse. The ground contained the worse of the blast, but it still sent rock and debris flying everywhere. Lloyd walked over to the edge and saw the damage who was remarkably unharmed despite rocks still falling from the sky, but it was just the start as some of the officers had survived were already calling for aid from all available forces. Their panicked and pained voices sent the remaining Britannian soldiers out on the battlefield into a panicked frenzy as well as they rushed to the aid of the G-1 fearing the enemy would strike.

It was exactly as Lelouch had been planning.

As the encirclement broke down into soldiers and Knightmare Frames rushing to the G-1 they were ambushed by members of Leodore's group while others went down alleyways and roads that would have taken them to the G-1 quickly that had been booby trapped with landmines and explosives. The corner soldiers rushed head first into Lelouch and Rosso's trap where they were being swiftly wiped out. The ambush groups were backed up by Sutherlands hijacked for their own forces mixed with Glasgows they had using Chaos Grenades to wipe out infantry and tanks.

Jeremiah's eyes widened in horror realizing this is what the enemy had been planning for using the resulting panic of Clovis's G-1 being attack to send their forces into a frenzy to protect him. With the chain of command disabled and every soldier rushing to save the prince made them easy targets the resistance fighters under Lelouch's command.

Suzaku was hurrying back to the G-1, but unlike the rest of Clovis's forces his way was blocked by Rosso who rushed at the Lancelot.

 _She can't be serious?!_

The young man reacted when she attacked, a combat reflex which saved him, as she hurled her blade forward intending to impale the head of the incoming machine. Suzaku was even more surprised when Rosso began moving much faster using speed and agility that appeared to be superhuman as she skillfully wielded her weapon before hurling the other half while retracting the other blade to strike the Lancelot.

The Lancelot stopped to deal with the foe once Suzaku realized, despite it being seemingly impossible, that the woman with horns on her head was actually keeping up with his machine if just barely.

 _How is it possible for her to move like that,_ Suzaku thought as a look of awe mixed with perplexity etched on his face.

Suzaku didn't dwell on the thought, but if he was clearly he feared she could disable the machine or worse. Deciding to focus on his task at hand Suzaku struggled to land a blow on the woman, but her small size and superhuman agility and stunning display of aerobatics kept her ahead of the Lancelot's attacks.

One mistake on her part could end badly if Rosso wasn't careful since she was just barely evading Suzaku's counterattacks by a hair.

 _His machine is remarkably a lot faster than those tin buckets Atlas uses, but I guess they got a damn good pilot at the helm._

Rosso kept Suzaku on the defensive as one of her chain blades was being used to aid her in her evasion and impressive displays of agility while the other was being used to attack. Before Suzaku could attack to cut the chain using the slash-harkens on the forearms of the Lancelot he was already being forced to evade another incoming blade.

To a casual observer it was like a violent confrontation of a giant attempting to wrestle with a giant snake that was just too slippery to catch. Except the pace was difficult to keep up thanks to how Rosso wielded her chain blade as they spun around her like extensions of her body moving as she wanted them to do.

The pilot of the Lancelot thought about using the Blaze Luminous Shields to deflect Rosso's attacks to create an opening, but Suzaku was forced to abandon that idea because he came under fire from a group of Sutherlands that had arrived on the area to give Rosso some support fire to keep the Lancelot on the defensive.

However Suzaku knew he still had a chance to win, because of one critical difference between his foe and the Lancelot.

 _You might have superhuman agility and usually powerful weapons, but even your endurance can't allow you to keep fighting at such a pace indefinably._

Suzaku reasoned that if his foe was flesh and blood then she couldn't have infinite stamina and become exhausted eventually, so the battle was a waiting game to see who would be worn out first or made a mistake creating an opening for their foe. Of course since Suzaku was dealing with a very small and fast moving target he knew he could make a mistake that could cost him, but the presence of the enemy Sutherlands merely increased those chances since he had a chance of being shot or hit by Rosso.

 _If I use the Blaze Luminous I'll just be pinned down and open to an attack from behind._

However time might not give Suzaku such a chance as a call from Cecil came through on the speakers.

"Private Kururugi we need you to return to base immediately before the enemy can overwhelm our position. You must rescue the Viceroy and escape Shinjuku Ghetto with him."

 _What,_ Suzaku exclaimed in his mind before looking down at his tactical monitor and saw to his horror that virtually all of the military forces Clovis had brought to Shinjuku Ghetto had been practically wiped out save for a group of Knightmare Frames piloted by Jeremiah and his group remaining.

Like the rest of the Britannian Military they were fighting their way to Clovis, but having realized the enemy was ambushing them along the way Jeremiah and his group were more cautious and managed to avoid being wiped out in waiting ambushes or running into traps set by the enemy.

"Understood Miss Cecile I am returning." Suzaku replied looking for an opportunity to break away seeing that the fight was a stalemate anyway unless he could create an opening.

Knowing what had to be done while mentally preparing himself to apologize to Lloyd later Suzaku allowed Rosso to land a downward vertical strike on the arm of the Lancelot, although he had expected the armor to withstand the cut he was shocked to see it actually cleave through joint connecting the arm. Rosso targeted the joint instead of the shoulder itself which could not have been an easy target to hit, but Suzaku used the ejection of the arm to break the battle's momentum for a few seconds allowing him to make a break for it.

Rosso jumped back expecting a counterattack after the explosive ejection of arm mixed with the damage she inflicted at the same time, but was surprised to see the Lancelot fleeing.

 _He has good instincts that one, he knew this fight would only drag on until one of us makes a mistake or wears out first._ Rosso complimented internally.

"Should we pursue?" One of the Sutherland pilots asked who was a bull Faunus with horns.

"No, but recover the arm it left behind…we could learn a thing or two from it."

Even through Rosso didn't win the fight she did accomplish her mission and kept the Lancelot from interfering with the battle.

* * *

Cecile and Lloyd fled the area as ordered taking some non-combatant survivors with them knowing they would just get in the way if they stayed, although an engineer working with Cecile was forced to calm Lloyd down after the Lancelot lost an arm but it was for the sake of escaping its foe. The area that had once been the safest in Shinjuku Ghetto with the presence of Clovis's G-1 had turned into a warzone.

After most of the retreating forces who were rushing to Clovis's aid were wiped out in well-planned ambushes the rest of the enemy force descended upon the G-1 with Ohgi and the remaining Sutherlands they had moving to join in on the battle to repay them for all of the civilians they slaughtered. The Britannians with most of their forces wiped out and their chain of command broken was fighting a losing battle.

Clovis was being pulled out of the wreckage of the G-1 one by one of the Staff Officers while helped by a Britannian foot soldier as an injured Bartley was trying in vain to regain command of the situation. Clovis himself had bumped his head during the G-1's fall and was unconscious. The combined might of the resistance groups and their stolen Sutherlands were barreling down on the G-1 as the pit they and the remains of their forces made them easy targets.

At least until Jeremiah and the members of his Purist Faction showed up followed by the Lancelot that had chosen this moment to arrive using its remaining arm and its slash harken to cut down any enemy Sutherlands in its path to make a bee-line for the fallen G-1. The arrival of Jeremiah and his comrades gave Suzaku the chance to enter the pit and to reach the wrecked G-1 where Clovis and the surviving Staff Officers could be found.

Upon seeing the Lancelot a sense of relief mixed with dread appeared on Bartley's face. He was relieved because it meant Prince Clovis could be saved, but dread because it would mean they would have to be left behind. However Bartley was loyal to his prince and would do his upmost to ensure he survived.

"You get his majesty out of here!" Bartley snapped.

"Yes sir…" Suzaku replied opening the cockpit of the Lancelot to allow Clovis to be loaded into the machine onto the pilot's lap.

Although Bartley was shocked to see an Eleven piloting the Lancelot, but he didn't have much of a chance to protest it as the terrorists were closing in and they had little time left. Clovis needed to be taken out of Shinjuku Ghetto NOW.

"NO MATTER WHAT GET HIS MAJESTY OUT OF HERE AND PROVE YOUR LOYALTY!" Bartley snapped at Suzaku as a Staff Office and Britannian Soldier helped Clovis into Suzaku's arms before entering the cockpit of the Lancelot with an unconscious Clovis with him.

"You have my word I will."

Without another word the Lancelot hurried off using the slash-harken of its remaining arm to scale the pit and make a break for it. Jeremiah realized Prince Clovis was in the Lancelot so in turn ordered his forces to attack the enemy to give it a chance to escape with its precious cargo aboard.

"Villetta and Kewell I want you two to escort that white Knightmare Frame and ensure it makes it out of the ghetto to a secured location where the Viceroy can be taken back to the Government Bureau." Jeremiah ordered taking a deep breath, he might now have had a very high opinion of Clovis personally but he was a member of the royal family and he would faithfully serve them and ensure their survival.

"What about you Lord Jeremiah?" Villetta asked.

"The rest of us will attack the enemy to cover your escape then we'll attempt to rescue Bartley and the others if we can, but if not we'll fall back."

"Lord Jeremiah the enemy outnumbers us."

"Yes and the longer we wait the worse it will get." Jeremiah said, but he knew from the condition he saw the Lancelot in that there was still more of the enemy still on their way. He didn't exactly know how a brand new and fast unit like the Lancelot lost its arm, but he took it as a sign that the rest of the enemy had yet to arrive.

 _They could easily flank us without reinforcements to aid us._

"Unless reinforcements are on the way our priority is to get the Viceroy to safety." Jeremiah answered knowing full well he might not survive the coming battle with the enemy.

They were using the remains of destroyed vehicles or ruins of nearby structures as temporary cover as Jeremiah and his Purist followers exchanged fire against the enemy Sutherlands, but just like them they were using whatever cover they could gain however they were still outnumbered and their ammunition was already close to depleted.

Villetta was reluctant, but she complied with Jeremiah's orders as she and Kewell departed to provide escort for Suzaku and the Lancelot.

In a final desperate last stand Jeremiah called on those Britannian soldiers to give it their all against the enemy, but it was then Rosso and the last of those following Lelouch's orders arrived on the scene. They didn't even see Rosso coming and Jeremiah's machine had its legs cut out from under him before being nearly split in half. Lucky for him a fellow pilot intervened taking the blow for him as his cockpit block was cut in two along with part of the machine causing the two machines to be engulfed in a fireball.

Using the resulting confusion the arriving resistance fighter Sutherlands began moving them down as the last of the Britannian Sutherlands were trapped between two groups of enemies while Rosso attacked them until none of them were left.

Bartley and the surviving Staff Officers were surrounded by Sutherlands piloted by Rosso's subordinates with armed Faunus wearing black uniforms approached them holding them all at gun point.

"What are you fifthly Elevens waiting for just kill us." Bartley spat defiantly, but the sweat and the way his body trembled revealed that beneath that mask of defiance the bald general was terrified.

"No they are Faunus." Lelouch said as he disembarked his Sutherland wearing his Britannian soldier grab with his sword out. As he approached his eyes began glowing blue causing Bartley and the Staff Officers to gaze upon his eyes. "How does it feel to be powerless?"

Using his Semblance called Powerlessness; Lelouch caused their nerves system to overload resulting in their bodies locking up causing short-term paralysis. However they could still speak and move their eyes, but their limbs was frozen in place.

"My semblance isn't flashy, but it's useful."

"Who…who are you?"

"Who am I?" Lelouch said removing his helmet to allow Bartley a good look at his face, which surprised the old general to see his foe was Britannian, "I am the eldest son of the late consort Marianne and seventeenth in line to the imperial throne, Lelouch vi Britannia."

"WHAT!?" Bartley exclaimed looking at the young man more closely before recognizing him from a painting Prince Clovis had shown him of Lady Marianne famously known as Marianne the Flash a former member of the Knights of the Round. He had painted an impressive portrait of her and her children with Lelouch being virtually identical to her eldest child he had seen in that painting. "Impossible…he…he died seven years ago."

"As you can see that is incorrect, but I have risen from the depths of hell to change everything. But first all of you are going to answer some questions for me."

The blue light faded with Lelouch's eyes before his left eye began glowing with the power of his Geass.

* * *

A/N: Lelouch's semblance is Powerlessness, a feeling he felt throughout most of his life until recently and now his semblance allows others to experience that sensation first hand. The paralysis is short term lasting about five to ten minutes. A trained Huntsman/Huntress can recover faster (five minutes) thanks to their aura and an average human takes longer or a huntsman/huntress with a depleted aura (ten minutes).

The semblance requires direct eye contact for it to work…it is like a version of Medusa's Gorgon eye except you aren't turn to stone and the effects are temporary.

I thought about expanding some of the battles, but even without his extra help the fight in the original canon was a bit one sided in Lelouch's favor thanks to how terrible a commander Clovis is. However we do have a different outcome showing that Clovis escaped, but his men in the G-1 were left behind and at Lelouch's mercy. So I decided to provide with the battles as they were except Lelouch being a little more prepared for leading a resistance knew the moment they began attacking the G-1 the rest of Clovis's followers would rush to his aid allowing Lelouch to ambush them and systematically wipe the rest of them out despite the inference of the Lancelot.

If the Lancelot hadn't been caught fighting against Rosso it would have eventually turned the tables on Lelouch, but now without the Britannian Army still suffering some serious losses just the same.

This was a difficult chapter to write (in terms of some of the fights), but I hope the experience from the fight between Lancelot and Rosso will help me do some improved battles as the story progresses while delivering some bigger scale battles which I always seem to have some trouble writing even through Lelouch dominating Clovis through superior tactics remained the same just expanded a bit.

Now how will things change with Clovis surviving Shinjuku Ghetto and someone else overheard his declaration?

We'll be returning to the RWBY world in due time, but for now thanks in advance for the reviews.


	4. Chapter 4 The Rise of the Black Knights

A/N: Thank you all to review and I do wish to clarify on something regarding why I gave Lelouch and semblance and aura. Well I figured a short skit might better illustrate my reasons than a wall of text.

* * *

(The scene opens with Chibi Nora hugging Chibi Lelouch dressed up as Zero)

Lelouch grunts in pain while struggling to escape Nora's bear hug, which ends with the sound of bones breaking and Lelouch's body becoming limp and lifeless.

"Oh…I think I broke it."

(Now let us try again with Lelouch possessing an aura)

"Nora…let go of me I can't breathe"

Chibi Lelouch is struggling to escape, but thanks to his Aura he won't die from having his rib cage crushed by a hug from a freakishly powerful Chibi Nora Valkyrie.

* * *

So I hope that scene did the trick for my explanation, which was something discussed between me and draconichero21. We even joked that Yang being playfully rough with Lelouch could potentially hurt someone as frail as him without an aura to provide some protection.

Now that is out of the way I don't want to boggle down the chapter with a long author note so let's get to the chapter and I'll save the rest for the end of the chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Rise of the Black Knights**

Lelouch knew he had little time to deal with the captive Staff Officers and Bartley especially if he wanted to escape, so he had to act quickly and found a good opportunity to use his power. The former prince cast his Geass upon them asking only.

"You shall obey my commands from this moment forward."

Bartley and his Staff Officers were quickly enthralled by Lelouch's Geass.

"We hear and are ready to obey."

"Good, so tell me…do any of you know anything about the murder of my mother, Marianne vi Britannia, and if Clovis was somehow involved?" Lelouch asked, although he knew Clovis was unlikely to be the killer he did suspect at best that he might know who had done or at least could help narrow down the list of potential killers for Lelouch.

None of the Staff Officers said anything, which Lelouch took as a sign that they didn't know, but Bartley on the other hand.

"Princess Cornelia who headed your mother's security detail and Prince Schneizel might know something. His highness Prince Clovis suspects those two of knowing more about what happened." Bartley answered, although he didn't know who it was he did offer information on someone who did.

 _I see so if they don't know the information to a question I'll ask they'll either remain silent or direct me to someone else instead._ Lelouch thought as he made a mental note of that as he saw this as an opportunity to learn more about the capabilities and limitations of his Geass.

"Now my next question," Lelouch began before acting a tape recorder, "Tell me the real reason for Prince Clovis ordering the massacre of Shinjuku Ghetto?"

"It was to recover the test subject of Code-R and to wipe out the rebels who had learned about her to prevent them from further attempts to steal it again."

 _And to eliminate potential witnesses who might have known about what was going on if they had time to open it._

"What is Code-R?"

"It is a project that Prince Clovis began to study the woman who was discovered to not only be immortal, but was capable of granting a unique kind of power. His highness the prince believed ruins connected to her and her power was the real reason the Emperor was invading and conquering other countries and suspects he might have a similar power. So Code-R was created without the Emperor's knowledge to study and duplicate the girl's powers and study the ruins related to her."

"I see," Lelouch thought with a dark smile, but at the same time this information also presented a worrying variable, "so I might not be the only one possessing this Geass power then."

"We suspect so, but we know the Emperor has a special interest in those ruins similar to one we found on Kamine Island." The bald general replied, but Lelouch was growing concerned especially in regards to the ruins they had reported finding. The fact his father was interested in similar ruins was also a very concerning problem.

 _Could there be a relation between the ruins Leodore found and the ones Clovis was studying?_

"Kamine Island?" Lelouch inquired deciding to find out more even though he was putting himself more at risk by the longer he remained in the area.

"It's an uninhabited island located near the island of Shikinejima."

"And what have you learned about the ruins so far?"

"Outwardly it's a temple built into save near the heart of the island with nothing beyond the main chamber, but an unusual stone doorway sits at the other end which as far as our initial survey. We found nothing else beyond it, but our scans of the stone doorway revealed it to be made of materials not known to this planet."

"I see," Lelouch said relieved that Britannia didn't find another way into Remnant, but his curiosity was piqued, "Who else knows of Code-R?"

"Aside from Prince Clovis, myself and the Staff Officers here there are some scientists led by Joseph Fenette."

 _Shirley's father…_

The information was surprising, but it provided a possible means for Lelouch to get close to the man. He knew Joseph's daughter Shirley Fenette who was an acting member of the Student Council which Lelouch was on. A part of him felt uncomfortable at the idea of involving one of his friends on the council, but he shoved that thought aside reasoning that he must get more information about Code-R are the nature of the ruins they discovered.

 _I need to finish this up._

Shutting off the tape recorder Lelouch gave his final order to them.

"I command all of you to die now."

"Yes your highness…" Bartley replied as they picked up pistols Lelouch's escorts handed them which they used to shoot one another fulfilling his orders.

"HOLD IT!" Jeremiah Gottwald shouted emerging from his hiding place, but to Lelouch's annoyance the man had gotten a hold on a discarded Britannian soldier helmet thus protecting his eyes from being affected by Lelouch's Geass.

He had failed to intervene before Lelouch ordered Bartley and the Staff Officers in time only because he was sneaking around to avoid being noticed by the men protecting Lelouch. However Jeremiah had been close enough to overhear what they had been talking about.

"Why…why would you a Prince of Britannia do this?!" Jeremiah demanded leveling his weapon at Lelouch while the Faunus accompanying him leveled their own weapons at him, but Jeremiah could easily shoot and hit Lelouch before they could gun him down which prompted them to hold fire. "Why did you turn against your homeland? Becoming an enemy of the emperor as a result!"

Lelouch regarded Jeremiah for a moment before deciding to answer him, "If you overheard everything then you should know I did it because I am Lelouch vi Britannia. My father, the Britannian emperor, allowed my mother to be killed! And so do it, he stole Nunnally's sight, her legs and our futures from us!"

"Yes I know…it was at the Aeries Villa wasn't it? I remember because I was there, too."

"What?!" Lelouch didn't expect this as his expression indicated at Jeremiah's revelation he was there at the time his mother was killed.

"My first assignment to guard her, Lady Marianne," Jeremiah said with a heavy hint of regret in his voice before he continued, "Whom I loved and respected! But I failed to carry though with that loyalty. I just wasn't able to protect her! We were ordered to reduce the guard to a bare minimum that night which is why we couldn't stop her killers."

"Order…who ordered it?" Lelouch demanded as this bit of information was important for him to narrow down the one responsible for his mother's demise.

"The order came from Princess Cornelia."

Lelouch was surprised by this bit of information, but he suspected that Cornelia wasn't the one who ordered his mother's demise given the way she respected and admire her. Taking this fact into account Lelouch conclude that someone higher than Cornelia ordered her to withdraw most of her security.

 _The only ones who could have done that were my mother or the Emperor himself._

He wasn't sure what motive the Emperor would have, but after some consideration Lelouch wondered if his mother's murder and his banishment to Japan along with Nunnally were being planned so that they could die in a foreign land to give the Holy Britannian Empire an excuse. The idea seemed farfetched, but no other possible reason or motive came to mind. Provided if it really was the Emperor who had ordered it, but…

 _I'll need to question Cornelia, Schneizel and the Emperor himself to piece together who really killed my mother and why._

The former prince pushed aside thoughts regarding his mother's murder to focus on the matter before him as he contemplated a thought about Jeremiah considering his words and actions so far before he asked, "is that why you are here in Area 11?"

"Yes I had heard you and your sister had died here so I thought that I could redeem myself."

"By murdering a ghetto full of unarmed civilians, how would that avenge me, my sister and my mother? I could understand attacking the terrorists here, but killing every man, woman and child for simply being in the wrong ghetto." Lelouch said as his eyes bore into Jeremiah.

As far as Lelouch vi Britannia was concerned he held no real attachment for the Japanese people, but his time in both Area 11 and Japan before it was conquered taught him that humans were the same regardless if they were Japanese or Britannian. Or more specifically all humans are capable of good or evil depending on their experience and upbringing that shaped them, so he judged people on a individual basis instead of what country, species or culture they belonged to.

However he did hate senseless slaughter and destruction, which wasn't only from Britannia's handling of the situation in Shinjuku Ghetto but also the various terrorist groups who kidnapped and executed hostages which did nothing to bring them closer to liberating Japan. This was especially true for many of the resistance groups in Japan who saw only resistance against the system and nothing beyond it. In fact slaughtering the inhabitants of the Shinjuku Ghetto was another wasteful blunder on Clovis's part as expending time and resources while drawing attention on a theft he wanted to keep under wraps and conducting a slaughter on such a scale did leave open some possibilities for someone lucky and resourceful enough to escape.

 _If someone knew the subway tunnels well enough they could have escaped the ghetto which the slaughter would have helped cover their escape as well._

Throughout the battle Lelouch did notice that other than some search parties sent into the tunnels Clovis did not think about blocking off the tunnels or posting men in the tunnels that led out of Shinjuku Ghetto which affirmed this blunder.

Not to mention it made it all the more easier for him to use the tunnels to his advantage against the Britannians.

"I am the kind of person who doesn't condone a one-sided massacre. I am not patriot for Japan, but even they didn't deserve this. Aside from that your massacre endangered my life as well if you are really as loyal and devoted to my mother as you claim."

"I had no idea you were even alive, but my loyalty is to Lady Marianne." Jeremiah said before boldly dropping his gun and removing his helmet that had shield his eyes from Lelouch's power before using a knife. After taking off the glove on his pilot suit he cut his hand using a small knife he pulled out carefully to avoid prompting the Faunus protecting Lelouch to shoot him. "I swear by the blood in my veins that my loyalty is to Lady Marianne and you. I am willing to help you avenger her, because by serving you I am serving my Lady Marianne!"

Lelouch was surprised as Jeremiah Gottwald had preformed a blood oath declaring his loyalty to him, but the former prince was hesitant to trust him.

"Lelouch," Leodore said having arrived on the scene a few moments ago, "can you not see the fierceness in his eyes? A blood oath is never made lightly."

The lion Faunus intervened to prevent Lelouch from possibly killing Jeremiah who despite his oath of loyalty still left Lelouch uncertain to trust him given what he could lose if Jeremiah did betray him.

"He is a huge risk to everything."

"Your reason not to be trusting of others is justified, but sometimes you have to take a risk with some people." Leodore said sagely.

"If you are not convinced of my loyalty your highness then use your power on me to test me." Jeremiah offered boldly.

Before things could progress further Leodore put his hand on Lelouch's shoulder.

"We need to go now."

"You know about what happened here?"

"Yes I was briefed about what happened on the way here." Leodore replied before turning to Jeremiah. "You may as well come with us…Mr. Gottwald was it? You need to come with us."

Without wasting time Lelouch and the rest of the combined resistance force quickly retreated once the last of the Britannians were mopped up and the last of the civilians had escaped, but that led to another problem as most of the survivors had escaped to the underground tunnels were many fearing they could face being exterminated by the Britannians again were hiding.

Overall the Battle of Shinjuku Ghetto ended in victory for Lelouch, but that was only the beginning.

Now they had a number of scared displaced Japanese to deal with and the surviving members of Ohgi's resistance group who had been asked to help with the evacuation.

Safely underground Lelouch met with Leodore, Rosso, C.C. and Jeremiah who allowed his head to be covered as he was brought to their base of operations buried underground. After being informed of events surrounding C.C. the lion Faunus began to list what had to be done next knowing that Britannian Reinforcements had arrived to clean up and collect the dead.

They had time, but they had to decide quickly how to handle what would happen next since Clovis would be unlikely to accept what happened.

"I see so Clovis began this massacre to cover up her theft, but with the knowledge of her loose and her secret being exposed we must act quickly."

"I concur," Lelouch said before holding up the tape recorder he had used, "I have a confession from Bartley about Clovis's project."

"We'll need to edit your voice if we plan on releasing that in public, but we could blackmail Clovis into stopping further attacks on Shinjuku Ghetto and even any development attempts to keep the base here secret." Leodore said before looking to Jeremiah. "Would it be possible for you to get a message to Clovis without being discovered?"

"It would be difficult, but not impossible. But I do have some questions," Jeremiah said as he eyed the command center he was in and the Faunus members of the group Lelouch had following him.

"Once we have dealt with the matter of retaliation from Clovis we'll have time to answer any questions you might have, but succeed and you'll prove to the rest of us you are loyal to Lelouch." Leodore said although Lelouch was understandably suspicious, but that was more credited to events of his childhood. "Rosso take the recording to Desmond and have him alter Lelouch's voice so his identity cannot be discovered as well as create a copy of the recording while omitting anything that could endanger Lelouch's identity."

"I'll take care of it." Rosso said taking the tape recorder.

"Good we have another matter we must address as well."

"I assume it's about the people who are wishing to seek refuge under our protection?"

"Yes, although I am reluctant to accept responsibility for those people there are terrified of reprisals from the Britannian Empire. However we could gain a large number of potential recruits from them in exchange for sanctuary for their families through." Leodore suggested, but Lelouch wasn't so quick on the idea since it was risking a lot.

"I assuming if they join, but I don't think it's a good idea even though I agree our organization needs to grow."

"Then you would have no questions about the remains of the Shinjuku Ghetto resistance group joining us?"

"No, but I am suggesting we introduce them to everything related to the…other side carefully…and to take steps to ensure that no one will tell the wrong people our secret here."

"Very good," Leodore said as he was still teaching Lelouch how to lead while working out a solution to the problems facing them, "you are thinking like a leader."

"Thank, but that being said we should take advantage of my new ability to do a little shopping. We'll set up a temporary camp for the refuges and we'll ask the resistance cell members to assist in obtaining more supplies and weapons."

"From where?"

"The Britannians of course." Lelouch said as a plan formed in his mind. With the military hopefully reeling from what happened and some information from Jeremiah the former prince had a plan to use the current situation to their upmost advantage.

It was just a matter of pulling it off.

* * *

Back on the world of Remnant a pleased Roman Torchwick strolled into a night club in downtown Vale after having just finished selling off the latest goods Leodore had given him and made a small fortunate, which was thanks to knowing which black market dealers to go through. One of them he was paying a visit for intending to conduct a purchase of his own for a change. Roman entered a night club on the busier, but shady side of town.

The Crimson Bear Night Club was a very popular establishment for some of Vale's wealthier and influential inhabitants, but those who have a reputation of working with or at least knowing some very questionable people no law-abiding citizen would associate with.

Walking across the well lit dance floor and ignoring the lights above it Roman made his way to the bar where the owner and Vale's most well known information broker stood with his two young bodyguards nearby.

His impressive height made him stand out as Hei Xiong, better known in Vale by his nickname Junior, adjusted his red tie. He wore a black vest over a white dress shirt, black gloves and black dress pants. He also possesses gray eyes, short black hair, and a matching beard and mustache complete with a fair skin complexion.

"Junior my friend, how are you doing this evening?" The redhead criminal greeted in a friendly manner before adopting a more serious expression as he placed both hands on his cane in front of him. "Ladies…"

Roman tipped his hat towards Junior's chief subordinates and bodyguards the Malachite Twins.

Both Melanie and Miltia were virtually identical save for the fact that they both wore different color dresses, one was primary white and the other was red, and used different weapons which was claws for one and bladed footwear for the latter. They both had long black hair, a fair skin complexion and cyan eyes.

The girls ignored him prompting Roman to carry on his with his business with their boss.

"So you are here about hiring some of my boys?"

"That's right," The bowler hat wearing criminal replied, "I would like to hire some of your men for some jobs I need to complete on behalf on another employer I am handling some work for."

"Word around town is you have been a very busy man as of late Torchwick."

"What can I say?" Roman said shrugging his shoulders. "I have been making deals with the right people."

"Well whoever you have been getting your goods from you have making been a mint. I am surprised you aren't rich enough to start buying off parts of Vale."

Roman merely laughed it out in good humor, "I am not quite there, but give it time and I might do so once I can hire some really good lawyers to wipe out my criminal record."

"Well when you do give me a referral would you."

The two men enjoyed a good laugh before Roman reached into his coat to pull out a good stack of Lien where he placed it on the bar before Junior.

"These guys should help you quite nicely." Junior said gesturing to four men who approached Roman.

They were all identical wearing black suits with red ties, matching hats and shoes. Aside from different hair colors between them they wore red tinted glasses as something of a sign of their association with Junior. They were armed with red curved swords with machine guns as a secondary weapon.

"Should be more than enough…if they do well I'll cut you in on some of the goods." Roman said before tipping his hat and gesturing for his new henchmen to follow him.

"They shouldn't disappoint."

With that Roman and his newly hired muscle began to leave the club, but on the way out a young blonde haired woman with lilac eyes entered the club.

* * *

It was past midnight outside a military supply depot on the outskirts of the Toyko Settlement which had a stockpile of weapons and Knightmare Frames which was on hand for emergencies should a base be in need to additional weapons on short notice. It was one of many locations where new weapons and supplies were also distributed to other bases in the area. As such they had cargo planes for quickly deployment and trucks to move supplies and weapons to nearby bases and locations if they were needed. Given its importance the depot was well defended enough to keep most resistance groups away, but the fact it was in range for one of other military bases and the Britannian Forces stationed in the Toyko Settlement could quickly come to the aid if the supply depot was under attack.

They just never considered the possibility of someone possessing a power to dominate their minds and a Britannian Margrave in the military giving them information they would need.

As a black polished car pulled up a guard extended his hand gesturing for it to come to a stop. Once it stopped near the front gate the Britannian Guard approached the car as the rear left passenger window rolled down revealing a blonde haired man with amethyst eyes wearing a Britannian Officer's uniform.

"State your business?"

"I apologize for this unannounced visit, but I am here on orders." Lelouch began before acting his Geass. "You will assist me during my time at the base by following my commands until the base is engulfed in flames."

"Yes sir!" The soldier replied with a salute completely enthralled by Lelouch's Geass.

"Inform your superiors that I wish to speak with them. I bring orders from the Viceroy himself in regards to the incident in Shinjuku Ghetto." Lelouch said as three military trucks pulled up behind the vehicle Lelouch was in. "And my associates in the trucks behind me are with me. Could you please assist them in any way you can?"

"Yes sir."

The enslaved guard signaled to his fellow guard to inform him they were cleared to proceed. The two trucks followed Lelouch's vehicle as they pulled up to one of the three warehouses they used for storage, but it was also wear the supply depot commander was located at.

Exiting his car while being accompanied by a disguised Faunus wearing a Britannian Soldier uniform Lelouch walked towards the office before he was met by a group of soldiers.

"Sir could we see some ID?"

"Yes," Lelouch said that he was thankful at how lax the security was and the fact that none of the soldiers he had seen so far weren't wearing their face masks making them easy victims for his Geass, "I command all of you to assist me until this base is destroyed."

"Yes sir."

Lelouch couldn't help, but smile wickedly at his success.

 _These idiots are so dependent on protection from the other bases their security has grown lax and soft._

Still he did not allow his success to get the better of his judgment and continued towards the commander's office. After all the mission wasn't a success until they escape the base with as much supplies and weapons they could get their hands on. It was extremely risky for them to attempt a daring raid on one of the Britannian Military's Supply Depots, but with the chaos and confusion likely resulting from an entire Britannian Military force being wiped out with Shinjuku Ghetto with Clovis forced to keep a lid on most of the information it was a golden opportunity for them to take advantage of the confusion and uncertainly within the Britannian ranks taking root.

 _So far Jeremiah's information has been useful so far, but…_

Lelouch entered the commander's office escorted by the soldiers under his Geass and his own escort.

"What is this all about?"

"Your supplies are needed," Lelouch began activating his Geass again, "From this moment on you will follow my orders."

It wasn't long before Lelouch was able to Geass all of the supply depot's personnel and the soldiers stationed there. Most were compelled into assisting him and the men that went with Lelouch to raid the supply depot while the rest were ordered to ignore anything unusual until the base was engulfed in flames, which would destroy any evidence to make it harder for the Britannians to trace the weapons and supplies they would steal.

Using the trucks they arrived in the former members of the White Fang rushed the warehouse buildings loading up the trucks with weapons and supplies. Trucks used for transporting Knightmare Frames were also being loaded with Sutherlands. Once a truck was loaded along with some spare parts and extra ammunition it left the base. As a precaution each truck would use a different route to escape into the subway before transporting the Sutherlands and stolen weapons back to their main base.

It was pass one o'clock when the first loaded trucks began leaving, but as the majority of the White Fang members were happily loading trucks. The weapons they were stealing was enough to supply enough arms for a small army and the Sutherlands they were stealing thanks to the depot commander giving them codes and everything they need to use them were vastly superior to the Glasgows they had.

 _We need to hurry…for a raid that was quickly planned and prepared for only hours ago things have gotten remarkably well._

Lelouch was overseeing the final phase of the raid which involved a group of Leodore's followers planting explosives around the base and leaving some set by the fences to make it look like the depot was attacked and raided. The explosives would destroy most of the evidence hopefully making it difficult for the Britannia to realize just how much they had stolen from the depot. As an extra precaution Lelouch used the depot commander to access and wipe out all security recordings of his arrival and everything else before it.

"Group Two how is it going on your end?" Lelouch asked over a radio he held in his hand.

"We have sent out three more trucks loaded with supplies and we made sure to load up as much military rations we could find." A Faunus with floppy-dog like ears answered.

"Good we should be ready to move out soon. How much longer do you need to clear out the rest of the warehouse of anything we can use?"

"Let's see…" The Faunus replied as Lelouch overheard him silently counting and working out an estimated time frame to complete their task, "I say twenty to forty minutes tops."

"Alright, but if you can do anything to cut that time in half then do it because this has been going too easily and I don't want to linger here any longer than necessary."

"I understand sir and we'll do what we can to finish more quickly."

Lelouch switched off the radio as he felt a feeling of exhaustion hit him causing him to stumble for a moment. It was getting close to two o'clock in the morning and the former prince was already feeling greatly fatigued from events of today.

Using a bathroom inside the building Lelouch splashed some cold water on his face to shake off his fatigue for a little while longer.

 _I guess I better get use to this as my nights are going to become a lot busier._

Sleeping in tomorrow and missing some class was a small price to pay for securing the building blocks of what will turn their group into a resistance organization to be reckoned with. Lelouch knew they had a long way to go, but the supplies and weapons they would steal from this depot would get them off to a very good start.

 _I doubt we'll be able to do something like this again, so we better make the most of it while we can._

* * *

Meanwhile Leodore was speaking to Desmond back on Remnant as the two men were enjoying a cup of coffee. For the two men it had been both a long day and seemingly an equally long night.

"So I guess everything went well with…Ohgi's resistance group was it?" Desmond asked sitting on the edge of his desk before drinking a cup of coffee.

"Better than expected," Leodore replied before taking a quick slip from his own cup as he leaned against the wall of his office, "Most of them seemed interesting in joining us. Of course explaining what we are was a little difficult, but as far as the people we saved are concerned we are heroes."

Leodore would be lying if a part of him didn't feel proud at what his men accomplished, but more so he was impressed with how Lelouch led his men to victory. Clovis being an incompetent military commander greatly helped them with the white Knightmare Frame being the only problem. Most impressive of all they didn't suffer a single casualty on their side and Lelouch's new power of Geass allowed them to steal Sutherlands from the enemy further tipping the balance in their favor.

 _It feels good to have the will of the people behind us._ The lion Faunus thought proudly.

Now that power was helping them raid a Britannian Military Supply Depot which would give their group weapons and supplies better than what they were able to get through the black market.

"What about the refugees seeking sanctuary with us?" Desmond asked who appeared concerned.

"Lelouch and the men I sent with him will steal as much rations as possible to help tie them over until we can secure more food and water supplies, but we can't keep them underground." Leodore said as he spoke with Ohgi and the rest of his group about the matter. "We're going to expand this base and fortify it before we start bringing people over to this side."

"Are you sure that is a good idea?"

"Desmond some of these people lost family and loved ones today and those who are lucky enough to have any left want to join us and fight against Britannia. Many wish to join, but those who still have families and loved ones want a safe place for them. If we can expand this base here then we could do just that." Leodore said, but he knew that was easier said than done. "The weapons and supplies we'll get from our raid Lelouch is overseeing will help us fortify this base and secure the surrounding area more. But yes we'll need supplies and workers to help build settlements and walls in order to properly expand."

"I assume a lot of those refuges are willing to pitch in?"

"Yes we got some volunteers willing to help expand our base on this end, but obtaining the supplies and tools needed is another matter. However Ohgi had a suggestion we could use through." The Lion Faunus answered before continuing after taking another slip of coffee. "The Six Houses of Kyoto have been providing funding, weapons and supplies to resistance organizations throughout Japan. Officially they are an organization of elite Japanese industrialists and plutocrats. When the Britannian Empire took over Japan they left them in charge of running Japan's major industries, particularly its Sakuradite mining operations' believing it was easier and more efficient that way."

"So they are using their positions to obtain funds for these groups." Desmond said prompting Leodore to nod his head.

"Yes, but so far the only group who has gotten their attention is the Japan Liberation Front. It hasn't been unheard of for other groups who have proven their worth to receive funding as well."

"I see so you plan on offering some of the Sutherlands we captured as a good fate gesture."

"I doubt no organization like Kyoto could resist such an offering especially once word reaches them of the defeat Clovis suffered today, so we're hoping they'll seek us out. But we mustn't depend on them alone to move forward." Leodore said recalling a conversation between him and Lelouch earlier. "The die has been cast so we must keep moving regardless if Kyoto acknowledges our group or not."

"I assume you have another plan in mind to obtain what we need if we cannot through Kyoto?"

"Yes…Lelouch and I agree we must seize the momentum and once we have the weapons and supplies from that depot we'll send some of it over here to fortify our bases here. But we need to begin looking at ways to move our forces especially the Sutherlands because I want a force on standby here for any operations we could undertake here in Remnant that could require some heavy artillery."

"We don't exactly have factories here to work with."

"True, but…" Leodore was thinking for a long moment until he answered, "Mantle does."

"I know the city has fallen on hard times, but I doubt Atlas let alone the authorities in Mantle will allow you to run a factory to produce weapons."

"I am aware of that, but we'll just need a cover for it and as long as it's nothing big that would draw the notice of the Schnee Dust Company we should be fine. But I am considering using Lelouch and his new power to put those who could reveal what we are doing to the wrong under his power to hide it. The SDC doesn't care for Mantle or its people, but as long whatever we use for the factory stays under the radar and anyone who could expose its working to anyone are under Lelouch's Geass we should be able to use some of Mantle's remaining industrial resources for ourselves after we purchase them."

"Then you are likely going to head to Mantle to check out the situation first." Desmond asked.

"Yes and get a list of who we have to deal with to make it happen. I believe I can even create some recruitment opportunities for us up there as well." Leodore said as he was considering and weighing different options. "Eventually we'll need to build our own factory and production center in a location we have control over so using Mantle's industrial capabilities to help us towards that goal will have to do. The funds we have amassed so far should allow us to purchase what we need easily, but we'll need to investigate Mantle and take into account its current state before we do so."

"Right, but I suppose since the tech we'll be producing on this end doesn't need Dust to run so that should help keep our operations low profile since every runs on Dust and you have to get it through the SDC."

"Yes which is another advantage we have and some of those alternate energy source technologies can be another bargaining chip we can use." The lion Faunus replied before drinking the rest of his coffee. "I know some places who would happily like access to a different source of power to break away from using Dust from the SDC."

"Then I assume at some point you want to manufacture my satellite communication system?"

"Yes…" Leodore answered knowing that Desmond in his spare time has been using books related to space flight and satellite technology Lelouch helped him get to further his knowledge and see what needed to be done to make a satellite network possible. Due to virtually all technology on Remnant being dependant on Dust space flight and the creation of a satellite communication center has been impossible because Dust loses its power the further it goes from the surface of Remnant.

Although it was strange that Dust didn't lose its power on Earth despite being on what should be two separate worlds, but Leodore and Desmond thought whatever linked the two worlds together could be a factor but it was only a theory.

"However all of this is still a long way off as we are far from having such resources even if we have the knowledge to make it possible now."

"Yes, so I guess this means we're going to take care of our immediate problems first before address the matter around Mantle?" Leodore said as they had the matter of the refuges and securing their position in Japan and on Remnant to take care of first.

"Ok, but our new group will need a name now won't it?" Dr. Brown asked as he finished his coffee before going over to his work station to retrieve something.

"That was something else Lelouch and I discussed…from this time on we are the Black Knights."

"Perfect well I got that mask and the combat outfit for Lelouch ready, but I made sure to modify it for his semblance too. I guess it is fortunate his Geass power requires eye contact too, so I didn't have to make adjustments but I did add a symbol to the bottom of the mask." Desmond returned from his workshop with a large briefcase that he laid out on his desk.

Upon opening it Leodore examined the contents noticing a black mask with a golden emblem similar to the one on C.C's head, the mark of Geass.

"Did you just finish this?"

"The mask I was a little late on because of that little job Rosso wanted me to do, but that allowed me to add that girl's emblem to the mask through after I met her."

"I'll make sure Lelouch gets this."

* * *

Speaking of Lelouch, who currently was back on Earth at that moment that had fallen asleep in the front seat of the last truck leaving the base, which had been rigged with bombs to detonate within thirty minutes to cover up what had happened. Those who had seen Lelouch positioned around the warehouses with some within to further the illusion of a hit and run raid. He hoped the blast would kill most of them including those who might have gotten a good look at his face, but it was part of the reason why Lelouch wore a blonde wig to hide his identity.

Even the uniforms the Faunus who came with Lelouch to raid the base came from the dead bodies of the Britannian soldiers having mixed and matched the parts of the uniform that lacked blood stains on them. Fifteen had come with him, most of them driving the trucks which were loaded with scarp to use to hide how much they stole from the depot.

The soldiers placed under Lelouch's Geass along with the depot personnel had helped them load the trucks shortening the time a group of fifteen could have done on their own. Once the trucks were loaded all they needed was one per truck to drive it at least.

It was unfortunate they didn't have the manpower to clear out most of the base, but they took everything fifteen trucks could carry with ten of them used for Sutherlands and the last five filled with as much weapons and supplies they could carry. The trucks carrying the Sutherlands were loaded with as many supplies and spare parts as possible.

He tested his Geass on Leodore at his request that after using discovered two important things. He could not use his power on the same person twice and when its cast and its power wears off the victim has no memory of events during the time he or she was under his Geass even when it was cast on them. Thankfully Lelouch had taken precautions to protect his identity and the secret of his new power to prevent Britannia from learning about it.

They left behind some scrap metal some of the trucks had brought including some limbs of destroyed Knightmare Frames to help hide what had been taken, although it wouldn't be very effective since their preparations had been done within a few hours.

However the fact that Clovis not wanting his reputation destroyed by allowing such a blunder of such magnitude to happen on the same day as the disaster in Shinjuku Ghetto become common knowledge so Lelouch was counting on the fact that Clovis would cover it up to save his own skin.

 _If the Britannian Homeland had ever learned about Clovis allowing the contents of a military supply depot being raided like this he would face removal from his position of Viceroy especially if what happened in Shinjuku Ghetto came to light._ The Faunus driver thought recalling what Lelouch had told him.

It was risky, but regardless they had successfully made off with enough weapons and supplies to arm a small army. All they needed was people and a sufficient base to house them along with additional supplies and resources.

But a smile on Lelouch's sleeping face hinted that this was only the beginning.

* * *

Inside her room at the newly christened Black Knight base on Remnant a certain green haired immortal was taking in her new surroundings, but found much to her surprise her ability to commune with certain people was hampered in the least.

"The son of Marianne has been hanging around some very interesting people. You can be sure he'll shake things up. I can't wait to see the rest."

C.C. smiled in amusement as she wanted to see more of Remnant and what Lelouch would do with his new people.

 _Two worlds lay open before him now…they will never be the same._

* * *

A/N: After the battle of Shinjuku the newly formed Black Knights raided a military supply depot thanks to some information provided by Lelouch's new loyal follower Jeremiah. Hopefully this will ease any remaining doubts Lelouch might have about Jeremiah joining him.

The raid was hastily planned and quickly put together, but Lelouch pulled it off providing their organization with new weapons and replacement Sutherlands to help them endure whatever comes next, but they are not quite ready to take on Britannia. They have a lot on their plate to take care of and they need more resources and manpower especially if Lelouch intends on actively leading a rebellion on both Japan and Remnant.

For now Lelouch is dealing with how to deal with the refuges who came to him and Leodore for protection and sanctuary including how many of them are interacting with their Faunus savors.

And yes Lelouch will be going to Mantle in the coming chapters with Leodore to hopefully obtain a place where they could produce the building blocks their own weapons and whatever else they need since they don't have the means to build their own factories. He can only move so much through a portal between worlds, with the Gawain likely to be the hardest one to move but it can be done as it will have to be laid down to do so.

Of course how long can Lelouch's luck hold before he runs into trouble?

And yes his outfit and mask were in production around the time his weapon was made since it would be problematic for a former Britannian Prince to show his face especially on Earth. As for Remnant a man leading an organization composed of Faunus and Humans wearing a mask make identifying him much harder and someone they could follow best not knowing if he is human or not.

I do have some plans when Lelouch will make his debut as Zero in both Japan and in Remnant, but there are some things to attend to first before getting to that.

And as a reminder Team RWBY will work with Lelouch/Zero at some point, but it might be rocky at first considering this is the same guy who is willing to commit evil to destroy a greater evil. So it might take some time before they will really work together, but that doesn't mean it can't happen in other forms.

The bit with Torchwick and Junior was to give you guys an idea of the time table when and where things are as far as RWBY canon goes.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	5. Chapter 5 Seeds of Rebellion

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, favorites and new follows so far. I had hoped to post this story exactly on New Years, but I wasn't able to finish in time so you guys are getting it now.

Also...Happy New Year!

A quick warning for those of you watching RWBY, because at the time of this chapter's posting I am using information revealed in the latest episode for one of the scenes below (the most recent episode not released to the public yet). It shouldn't be too major at least not without the rest of the episode to go with it.

It happens when Lelouch gives a tour, so if you don't want spoilers then skip the section.

So let us not delay so enjoy the chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Seeds of Rebellion**

For Clovis la Britannia he was experiencing one of the worst few days of his life.

It was bad enough his forces had suffered a crushing defeat despite the intervention of the Lancelot which had begun to turn the battle around for him, but it seemed the enemy had been preparing a attack on the G-1 base from the start and their tactics were to only thin out their forces. Then early the following morning he had gotten word that one of their supply depots had been attacked resulting in it being completely destroyed, but worse there was no indication to prove if the enemy had successfully stolen more of their military hardware and weapons.

 _If the Homeland hears of this I'll be finished._

In his panic Clovis the investigate quickly closed to avoid word of the incident reaching the homeland, but Clovis was finding it very difficult in trying to keep what happened in Shinjuku Ghetto under wraps. This was true with what the fact that he lost most of his staff officers and Bartley in that fiasco and he was saved by an Eleven piloting a Knightmare Frame of all things.

Clovis was pale and he had bags under his eyes indicating stress and a very obvious lack of sleep on his part.

Then not long after those two incidents he had received a message from a man calling himself Zero who vowed to publically release a confession they got out of Bartley about Code-R if he sought to eradicate any other Japanese Ghettoes along with leaving Shinjuku Ghetto untouched. Clovis had received a copy of said confession to prove Zero did have the evidence needed to not only ruin his reputation but to cause him to be disinherited.

 _What do I do…what do I?!_

The blonde haired prince had spent the whole day in panic thinking of how he could salvage this situation and keep it from getting worse.

And it just did when his phone began to ring.

Clovis's face drained of all color as his horror and panic was spiked to its highest point when he saw the caller ID and the line the caller was using was private reserved for only the Emperor, but Clovis had granted another access as a means of calling him directly ever since he began his partnership with the one who had told him about the ruins and the connection beings like C.C. had to them.

Knowing he would only make things worse for himself Clovis reluctantly picked up the phone and placed the receiver against his ear.

"H-Hello…"

Clovis began shivering as the caller on the other line spoke and his blood went cold, but then again it should be no surprise the caller had likely heard about what happened.

"We…we had it under control until some other group we didn't know about intervened and began destroying my forces." Clovis said trying to hold onto what little composure he had left looking for some slim chance to salvage the situation. "The new weapon my older brother created was deployed, but it was pushed back by someone wielding twin blades on a chain and had animal horns on her head."

The caller had been clearly angry with the loss of C.C, but calmed down at the mention of the woman with horns.

Seeing this as a chance to get back in the good graces of the caller Clovis proceeded to explain, "Yes we have a recording of her combat abilities. This woman was superhuman and our best and newest weapon couldn't stop her."

Clovis held his breath not wanting to do anything to upset the caller as he listened.

"Yes I'll have everything copied from Code-R and given to you for safe keeping. I have already arranged for the scientists and their work to be transferred to a new location in the Narita Mountains."

The Viceroy of Area 11 was silently listening to instructions his unknown ally and benefactor was giving him. His benefactor had promised him much for his help and Clovis knew those promises were real and could propel him to becoming a real contender for the throne, but only if he did as he was told.

"Of course we managed to capture him after we heard he was inquiring about C.C. We confirmed he had a power and we had hoped to use him to further our efforts, but he has been difficult to contain. Capturing him was a challenge upon itself. His powers are everything I have told you about."

A moment of uneasy silence passed before Clovis was given another set of instructions.

"Yes we'll hand him over to you along with everything we collected on the girl before we…lost her." Clovis replied reluctantly, but when his caller said nothing he quickly added. "I am arranging to borrow one of my brother's new machines which might have what we need to examine the ruins on the island I told you we found. The excuse will be to conduct weapons testing, which will be our cover to use its features to examine the ruins."

It had been four days since the incident at Shinjuku Ghetto and Clovis had yet to find a solution to the problems that disaster had caused him. At the very least he had kept his collaboration with his new ally intact, because if it collapsed Clovis knew the dangerous repercussions it would cause for him and even the world hence why he feared his benefactor so much.

"Yes I'll oversee it personally and I'll report to you about our results when it arrives in a couple weeks."

The Viceroy hung up the phone after which he left out a heavy sigh of relief. He at least managed to stay in his benefactor's good graces…for now.

* * *

Clovis wasn't the only facing problem, but the unit that had been responsible for saving Clovis from possibly being killed was also being rewarded by being evicted from the military headquarters where the Lancelot had been previous kept at as the special weapon of the ASSEC was needing a new home, which Lloyd was able to acquire with the assistance of their group's benefactor and some contacts Lloyd had.

Overseeing their transfer and relocation was Jeremiah Gottwald who to the military at large had been fortunate to survive the battle and left for dead by the terrorist group despite fighting valiantly to save Bartley and the Staff Officers. In light of what had happened Jeremiah was prompted to fill the vacancies left by the death of Bartley and other high ranking military officers lost with him. To help make his cover story convincing he did receive injuries and as such had bandages wrapped around his head and his arm in a sling.

Meeting with Lloyd and his assistant outside of the large room that had been set aside for them for the Lancelot to continue their work to improve the machine and by extension the technology behind the Lancelot to one day make it possible to mass produce machines similar to it.

"Everything appears to be in order with the last of your equipment being moved from your previous location." Jeremiah replied in a business-like tone as he handed a clipboard with papers and documents showing the times when the last of their equipment and tools would arrive.

"Thank you very much Margrave Jeremiah." Cecile thanked kindly while accepting the clipboard before reviewing the documents.

"And your superior I assume he is busy with other matters?"

"Yes I apologize for his behavior."

"Don't worry about it," Jeremiah replied with a causal off-hand gesture, but in reality he found it more preferable to deal with Lloyd's assistant than Lloyd himself finding the man far too eccentric for his tastes. "However I am curious why an Eleven pilot was chosen for a top secret machine like the Lancelot? I would have thought a pilot would have been provided to your group."

"Well the problem is no one was willing to volunteer." Cecile answered, which Jeremiah was immediately confused by. Sensing his confusion Cecile proceeded to explain, "Because of Lloyd's drive to make the Lancelot as capable and formidable as possible an ejection system was never installed for it. So no pilots were willing to accept the offer. In fact we went to Shinjuku Ghetto originally seeking to offer you the chance to pilot it, but after we couldn't get in touch with you we had no one left by Private Kururugi."

"I see…I have no authority over your choice of personnel, but as long as it doesn't become a problem I won't trouble you over it." Jeremiah said for the sake of appearance since he was the leader of the Pursuit Faction that opposed the idea of foreigners in the Britannian Army. "On the other hand I found it cowardly that no one else would have seized such an opportunity. If you have future prototypes in need of a pilot call for me and I can either assume the role of the pilot or I'll ask one of my subordinates."

"I'll be sure to inform Lloyd of your generous offer." Cecile replied in a polite manner before a work crewman called her over to ask about some crates that had just arrived outside.

With Cecile distracted Jeremiah began looking over the monitors connected to the Lancelot and began looking at the weapons listed and programmed into it for future use.

Silently drawing out a USB drive Jeremiah inserted into a port on the computer while making it appear he was curiously reading the specs of the machine. The USB he had was one favored by those of the Intelligent Department which was capable of copying whatever data is stored on a computer quickly especially if the files were unprotected as they were now with Cecile still logged on. When Jeremiah heard he would be overseeing the transfer of the Lancelot and its research team to their new location at the Ashford University that sat across the street from the Ashford Academy he called in a favor with a man who worked in the Intelligence Division to obtain such a USB.

It took only a few nerve racking minutes for the files to be copied and for Jeremiah to stealthy remove it and hide it in his cast.

As Cecile returned Jeremiah inquired about something he noticed on the list of weapons the Lancelot was meant to be equipped with.

"Miss Croomy I am curious about these weapons I saw on this screen here?"

"Oh those are the Master Vibration Swords and the VARIS rifle. They were incomplete before the battle, so we were unable to mount them on the Lancelot in time." Cecile said as she didn't display any signs of suspicion towards Jeremiah.

"I see…forgive me I saw them on the screen and I was curious, but given the chaos that happened a few days ago I hope those weapons will be ready."

"They will be...you have my assurance on that."

* * *

Another group discussing the events of Shinjuku Ghetto and word of a supply depot raid was a group of men sitting inside a windowless room with a small fire going on between them. A fifth person who was present for the meeting was sitting behind some thin blinds while the other four men were old with two of them being in their late fifties wearing business suits while the other two being older wore kimono style robes.

The leader among the four was the oldest among the gathering with a bald head and a tanned complexion wearing brown kimono robes.

"Is this everything we have so far?"

"Yes sir," One of the men of the gathering answered wearing a brown business suit with gray hair and a beard.

"And they were not part of the Shinjuku Ghetto resistance group led by Naoto I believe the name was?" Taizō Kirihara asked.

"Yes, but they are being led by a man name Ohgi at present. Intelligence suggests that their previous leader was killed not too long ago." Tousai Munakata said before going on to say. "However this second resistance group hidden in Shinjuku Ghetto was much stronger and more organized than any other group with the exception of the Japan Liberation Front. Word is that they managed to steal a large number of Sutherlands and used Glasgows as well as part of their forces to defeat the Britannians."

"We need to meet with them. Send out messenger to make contact by going through this Ohgi fellow and work out an arrangement from there." Kirihara ordered as the last member of the gathering who sat behind the binds listened quietly.

* * *

On Remnant Lelouch was currently visiting Desmond, although the day after the raid on the supply depot had given him time to rest following that day Lelouch couldn't stay idle and had to be more active than he had ever been since he was taken under Leodore's wing. However before he could Lelouch needed to don his new attire and mask, which was being made around the same time as his weapon but priority went to Clarent to be completed.

His new attire for which he would wear as the leader of the Black Knights consists of a two-piece tight dark purple suit with golden trim and stripes including long, wrapped sleeves. The outfit combines Victorian fashion with that of a sleek bodysuit which includes a white cravat, but under it was a sleeveless form fitting black shirt with a high collar which Lelouch could pull up to cover half of his face. Another aspect of the outfit was a black and gold cloak with crimson spandex lining the inside and an enormous black cape encircling the head of the wearer to create a dramatic appearance worn over the purple suit.

Lelouch pulled the long black gloves over his hand as they fit tightly to his hands becoming a second skin while the rest of the glove was hidden within his sleeves.

"This turned out better than I thought Desmond." Lelouch commented before pulling up black spandex of the undershirt's collar to cover the lower half of his head.

"I had a feeling you would like it, especially the cape." The older man mused as Lelouch only needed to put on the final piece to complete the outfit.

It was easy the most recognizable and meant to be the face of the leader of the Black Knights. It was a spiky black and indigo mask with a golden long variation of the Geass Sigil seen on C.C.'s forehead and Lelouch's left eye stretched over its bottom. It completely hid the wearer's face thanks to the black plates on the back of the helmet sliding into place to encase Lelouch's head; the mask appears opaque from the outside but is actually transparent from the inside allowing Lelouch to see his surroundings quite easily.

Another feature of his mask was that the part of the mask over his left eye was designed to slide back revealing his eye to allow him to use his semblance, but now as fate would have it doubled as another means for Lelouch to use his Geass without removing his mask.

A microphone built into the mask also added a deep echo with a hint of a metallic sound to Lelouch's voice to make identifying him by his voice alone more difficult. Another feature Desmond included was a built-in communications device with an antenna in the spiky upper portion of the mask allowing Lelouch to communication with easily, but he was capable of eavesdropping on other unprotected communication channels.

"Other than the features of your mask I tried to make your outfit as durable as possible, but thankfully you won't be trying to challenge a Grimm or a Huntsman to combat." Desmond said while offering a warning at the same time.

"I know, but hopefully that will not happen."

Desmond was doubtful despite how confident Lelouch was, but the battlefield was a chaotic place where anything could happen. Still he couldn't help, but be amazed by how quickly things have progressed since Shinjuku. Lelouch was busy after resting to recover from both the battle and the raid as he used his newly gained Geass to obtain more uniforms for the Black Knights while the ones they had were put together either by hand or using tailor contacts in Remnant.

Thanks to his Geass it was easy to cover up their production and who had them made.

 _Now we must focus on supplies for expansion._

* * *

On the side of the portal back on Earth where the members of the resistance group led by Kaname Ohgi were waiting to finally meet the leader of the Black Knights with Kallen included among the gathering. They were being accompanied by other members of the Black Knights, which thanks to having spoken to Leodore for the last few days had helped them understand who and what the Faunus were including where they came from.

Now they were going to not only meet the leader, but see the world from which they came from.

They were being led through a large tunnel which connected to the subway tunnels, so they were large and spacious enough to move trucks and even Knightmare Frames through. Their escorts were two Black Knights, Faunus with rabbit ears, fox ears, wolf ears and a tail and lastly curved horns similar to like a bull. Their uniform caps had been modified and tailored accordingly to accommodate their animal trait while they wore the same half-mask shield that appeared black but they were transparent on the other.

Kaname Ohgi was among those most curious to see Remnant after hearing about the Faunus from Leodore and where they came from.

 _I wonder how bad it was over there to prompt them to come here._

Ohgi was told the story how Leodore and his friend Desmond had been searching for one of the legendary paths to a so-called paradise world free of Grimm as the legends had summed it up as. How the pathways linking two worlds existed in the first place was unknown at this time, but study of various artifacts and tables Desmond had researched in order to find the one Ohgi and company were going to see was confirmed to predate the current civilizations of Remnant.

 _Other pathways exist, but this is the only one they have found so far._

Ahead of them the group came to a pair of large metal doors, which began to open as they approached.

On the other side stood Lelouch dressed in his new attire with his mask upon his head, but behind him was something that caused jaws to drop and be left hanging as Ohgi, Kallen and the rest of their resistance group members saw the portal leading to Remnant. Built into the base itself the portal's ancient stone walls and pillars that held it together had impressively withstood the test of time, although steel supports and additional structures had been since incorporated into the cavern containing the portal allowing the surrounding tunnels to become the main base of the Black Knights.

The gateway leading into Remnant had two thick stone pillars on the side and a glowing green gateway that looked like the surface of a small lake suspended on the wall. Along the sides of the portal itself were two statues, one on the left had been standing on flowers and various animals with a sun-like emblem on his chest. The other statue on the opposite side was different with an ominous figure standing atop a horde of Creatures of Grimm with their emblem upon his chest.

On the top of the gateway's archway was the head of a Creature of Grimm, the raven-like Nevermore. Beyond the gate's portal was stone blocks that made up part of the portal, but yet there was nothing to explain the mechanics of how it operated or what maintained it. It was large enough for Knightmare Frames to go in and out and it could support objects much larger at least almost twice the size of a Knightmare Frame with the tunnels having been expanded accordingly in an effort to accommodate the higher ceiling.

A set of rails were set on the floor to help move large amounts of supplies on movable flatbed made spare parts which were basically a large flat platform with train wheels on the bottom to move along the tracks.

"Welcome…you are Kaname Ohgi correct?" Lelouch greeted while his gaze fell upon the leader of the resistance group who had unknowingly involved him and at the same time he assisted in repelling the Britannians if barely.

"Yes that's me."

"I am Zero, the leader of the Black Knights."

"So," Ohgi began deciding to address obvious portal to another world in the room, "is that it?"

"Yes and I admit I was surprised myself the first time I saw it." Lelouch began before deciding to explain and give what history he knew about the gateway before them. "Our knowledge of who created the gate and why are limited, but based on studies carried out on the gate itself we do know it is related to the Remnant's oldest known deities."

Lelouch pointed to the statue of the man with the emblem of the sun on his chest.

"The God of Light and his younger brother," Lelouch said as he pointing to the second statue, "the God of Darkness."

"That's its…not very original." Tamaki mocked before he was elbowed by Kallen to stay quiet, but Lelouch ignored him.

"We suspect they created the links that bind our world together and seeing that they are noted for creating humanity we have some theories that they could have brought humanity over from our side to Remnant to populate it or perhaps our ancestors came to Earth to populate it instead." Lelouch explained to the group of resistance fighters as he read over books about Remnant's history and mythology in his spare time especially the stories related to the Gods of Light and Darkness who are believed to have been responsible for it somehow.

From what Lelouch knew of the sibling gods it was mentioned in an old tale that two gods existed on Remnant long before humanity was born. The God of Light during the day found joy in creating water, grass, trees and animals to populate the world. However at night the God of Darkness would see what his brother created and would be disgusted by it, so he would cause destruction, famine and drought to undo his older brother's works.

But every time life would always persist and rise again.

This cycle of destruction and creation would continue for a time until finally the younger brother was frustrated enough that he created something new. His creation was to be a mockery of life and his brother's creations, but something that would share his hatred of living things with its only purpose to destroy it in whatever form it existed as.

His creations would be called the Creatures of Grimm.

Finally fed up with his brother's actions the older brother confronted him and proposed they would work together instead to create a masterpiece. A creation they could both be proud of because the older brother knew that their continuing confrontation could not go on forever with neither side able to win over the other.

The younger brother agreed and the two brothers combined their powers creating the first humans.

Their creations dubbed humanity were given four gifts.

The first gift was the power to destroy and the second gift the power to create. The third gift was knowledge, the means to learn more about themselves and the world around them. Then finally the power of choice, free will, to choose either the path of light or the path of darkness.

Content with their masterpiece the two sibling gods abandoned Remnant with everything else about what they did during the early days of humanity being lost to history.

The gateways Desmond had spent most of his life searching for after finding some ancient tablets his father had found as a child. His work as a scientist was to help him obtain the means to fund his own expedition to search for them, but no one was willing to help him until he met Leodore who had also heard legends of a bridge to another world free of Grimm in some ruins found in the deserts near Vacuo he had found and used as base. He had grown weary of the fights between the White Fang and a human dominated world and began looking to the ancient legends for a way to change that.

He sought out Desmond after the later had been driven out of Atlas offering to provide him with the men and resources he needed.

Despite some difficulty the two men and their followers succeeded at finding one of the many gates in the southern region of the continent of Sanus. During their expedition to Earth they would find and met Lelouch putting into motion the creation of the Black Knights.

Once Lelouch explained what he knew he led Ohgi and his friends through the pathway to Remnant, although some were hesitant at first but after seeing Lelouch pass through easily Kallen was among the first to follow suit prompting the others to do the same.

"Wow," Kallen said as she was slacked jawed at what she saw on the other side.

A short walk through a tunnel and the group stepped out into the Black Knight's base in the mountains on Remnant. Their masked tour guide was leading them through the base as plans were being made to expand it to accommodate the refuges from Shinjuku with those familiar they found familiar with construction and architecture.

There weren't too many of them, but they at least helped to get work started as some were looking at possibly reusing some of the old ruins and the stone blocks they had been made out of to help construction along. Or they were contemplating using some of the surviving foundations to build homes and additional buildings on with the right tools and materials.

"The base isn't impressive now, but in time once we obtain the needed resources we'll expand it to fulfill all of our accommodations."

Lelouch showed Ohgi and his comrades around as they saw a few of the Sutherlands the former prince had help the Black Knights steal from the Supply Depot being used to reinforce the base armed with lances. Some of the weapons and gun placement mounts they found among the weapons they stood had been placed in strategically ideal positions to further reinforce defenses for the base from both Grimm and other threats.

* * *

Inside his own quarters watching Lelouch from the window as he gave Ohgi and his group a tour of the base Leodore was silent as his mind was deep in thought. He had just finished speaking to some friends and contacts in the city of Mantle, so far the situation there has remained the same but the city's decline continued due to rampant corruption and mismanagement of the city which was being done internally to press others into migrating to Atlas.

More specifically it was to press them into accepting the offer of the Schnee Dust Company for homes in Atlas, but the trade off was that they had to work for the company which usually meant working in the Dust Mines.

 _The original founder of the company died from health complications as a result of Dust Mining and its current leadership does nothing about it._

Even through the Schnee Dust Company claims they were paying their workers fairly, but the real problem wasn't so much the pay which was actually quite meager but it was working conditions for the mines.

No matter if you are human or Faunus spending your life working in a Dust Mine without any kind of protection would lead to health problems later in life when you are getting close to your fifties. Sometimes the health problems arose sooner depending on how early in life the person had begun Dust Mining.

 _Jacques Schnee cares nothing for the people below him, but only remaining wealthy and keeping HIS reputation spotless regardless of whoever he has to remove._

When Nicholas Schnee's health began failing him he was convinced to turn over the company to Jacques Gele who had become his son-in-law by marrying his daughter and adopting the Schnee name for himself.

 _Technically he was able to lead the Schnee Dust Company to dominate the Dust Market in every aspect, but at the cost of the company's founding values established by its founder._

Jacques Schnee was willing to do anything to win and he was content to use cheap labor and keep unsafe work conditions because it wasn't as costly. Anyone or any business rather attempted to challenge him they would see their reputation and their own business ruined through a wide means of underhanded tactics.

His assembly of the world's best Public Relations Team has been extremely effective in keeping his position and that of the SDC as the number one exploiter of Dust in the world.

 _In time Lelouch will challenge him, but it would be best if the Black Knights and Zero became much more first to be in a best position to challenge him._

If Lelouch planned on using Mantle to further his goals then a confrontation between the two men was inevitable in form or another.

* * *

In the town of Vale the following night Junior was sitting at what remained of his bar as he surveyed his nightclub that had been demolished by what appeared to be a serious of explosives going off, but the damage was caused by a very powerful blonde haired teenager. Junior had his arm in a cast and his forehead wrapped in bandages with a black eye.

In comparison his henchmen were in much worse shape, but Junior could care less since his men were huge disappointments in his eyes. His two trusted lieutenants and bodyguards the Malachite Twins had at least put up a much better fight, but like his henchmen they were eventually soundly defeated.

 _It will take weeks to fix this up and the money I'll lose is…_

Junior was thinking when Zero entered his club accompanied by six of his followers in Black Knight uniforms.

"Where can I find Junior Xiong?"

"What do you want?" Junior said walking across the destroyed dance floor while eyeing Lelouch's outfit. "The costume party was last week and we're not open right now."

"That is a pity since I thought you would be interested in a business proposition." Lelouch said as he used a hand gestured to signal one of his followers to open up a black briefcase they had brought filled with lien.

Junior exchanged glances with Zero and the briefcase containing enough lien to buy a whole city block.

"So what can I do for you?"

"I would like your help to purchase some materials and tools. My associate here has the complete list, but I want this business transaction to be kept private." Zero said right before he signaled another escort to present Junior with another briefcase full of lien which was being offered to buy his silence.

"That is…quite generous," Junior said at a clear loss of words, although he was contemplating asking about the items Zero was asking to buy the list was odd for clearly someone who didn't want his face seen.

Even more so someone who didn't want anyone else knowing what he was doing, so Junior withheld any questions he had as long as he was paid handsomely.

"This is but the first of some business transactions I would like to conduct with you," Lelouch began to say as a sinister smile began to form under his mask, "but being that you are famed for being Vale's best information broker there is something I hope you could help me with."

* * *

A week later a middle aged man with brown hair styled into a box-style haircut was walking out of a small private bar he had access to. He was wearing a blue suit with a black tie, but after pulling out a bottle and grabbing some glasses he walked into his private suit at a hotel in downtown Vale near the harbor where the balcony provided a beautiful view of the ocean. He had brown eyes and in his hands he held a bottle of champagne and two wine glasses in the other.

"Are you really for a fun night Sugar Bumps?"

Hearing no response the middle age man walked into the dark living room where he was expecting his guest to be waiting for him, but instead someone else was there.

"I am sorry but your company for tonight Clara will not be here." Lelouch spoke from the shadows as he stood up as he had been sitting in a chair in a dark corner of the room.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"I am the man who will change the world and corrupted filth like you will help me pave the way for me to do so." Lelouch as Zero said in a calm manner, but at that moment the door to the hotel room opened and two masked members of the Black Knights entered with their guns drawn.

"Do you idiots have any idea who I am?"

"Of course we do," Zero replied coldly, "You are Warden Samuel Norton of the Western Vale Prison, which is the largest and most heavily guarded prison in all of Vale. Publically you have maintained a good prison work record and using prisoners to help with public works projects to help improve the city and the prison with funding you receive in exchange."

A moment of silence passed before Lelouch stepped into the light from the other room allowing Norton to see the masked man as his Lelouch glared daggers into the man before him.

"However the truth of the matter is you have been exploiting prison labor for public works under false pretenses. You have been profiting by undercutting skilled labor costs and collecting bribes while using threats to use other prisoners with specific skills to help you launder the collected money. Any prisoners who asked questions or defied you caused them to die as a result of a so-called escape attempt." Lelouch said as his victim seemed shaken by how much he knew, but finding the information was much easier than someone might have expected.

Especially if you are someone who possesses a power capable of forcing others to obey you, which thanks to questions select prison guards and co-workers for the information.

Lelouch contemplated to mention the fact the man was cheating on his own wife by seeing a mistress, but that secret will be exposed soon enough regardless if he said it or not.

"You…you got no proof and internal affairs have never found anything on me." The prison warden said attempting to stand firm before the masked man, but it was a very poor attempt given that Lelouch saw he was sweating.

Unfortunately for Norton he couldn't even begin to realize who he was dealing with.

"You are right, but…I intend to make you walk to the gallows."

The hidden slide in his mask opened revealing a glowing red eye underneath.

"Zero commands you…"

Those were the last words Norton heard before his world went black.

* * *

The next morning Vale awoke to a shocking display at the local courthouse down town where Norton was discovered unconscious hanging from the roof of the courthouse. He was tightly bound hanging two stories from the ground over the main entrance leading into the five-story building near the center of the city. By the time police arrived at the scene a large crowd had gathered, although Norton was unharmed he had a wooden plank hanging on his chest.

It was painted white with a black emblem similar to the mark of Geass on Lelouch's mask, but it was more streamlined with three swords stuck into the three corners of the emblem forming a near crown-like symbol.

Beneath it was written **Corrupted Fifth.**

The police hadn't come to rescue Norton, but they had come to arrest him.

The newspapers and airwaves from television to radio were broadcasting their story of the day which was exposing the corrupt and criminal activities happening at the Vale Prison as every media outlet had been provided with more than enough information including private ledgers, accounts and related information included a recorded confession from Norton. There was enough evidence and more confessions from the guards who had been on his private payroll to arrest them as well.

Once the police had searched his office and home they had found even more evidence to use against him.

Back at the base far away from Vale a smiling Lelouch watched the news report.

"Continuing our top story this morning the city of Vale awoke to a surprising sight as Samuel Norton the warden of the Western Vale Prison was found hanging from the Vale City Courthouse this morning, which seems to be the work of a masked vigilantly going by the name Zero who has claimed responsibility."

The newscaster was a woman with lavender hair and yellow eyes with a pale skin complexion wearing a black suit with a purple blouse underneath.

"However police on the scene are arresting the new former warden due to acts of murder, money laundering and corruption carried out by the warden and guards who were part of his criminal activities. This station along with every news outlet in Vale had received records, reports and recorded confessions that had been played on the air confirming their guilt."

Lisa Lavender explained before adding to her statement.

"We also have word that the guards arrested are confessing to police about their actions which is suspected to be an effort to avoid severe punishment for their actions."

Lisa said before an image of the guards being arrested from their homes shifted to one of Lelouch dressed as Zero in a dramatic pose outside the courthouse with a dangling warden behind him.

"However the question is who is this masked man named Zero and where did he come from since the warden had been under careful investigation by Vale Internal Affairs for weeks, but had been unsuccessful in obtaining proof of the warden's corrupt activities. Yet in one night he publically revealed more than enough evidence for Internal Affairs to search his home and office where they confirmed the evidence Zero had gathered thus ending the former warden's criminal activities."

Lelouch turned off the television set feeling quite pleased, but he knew the warden was a warm up for what was to come from Remnant and Earth.

 _I should thank Junior for his help since that is one problem of his out of the way._

The young man knew if he wanted to further any of his goals he would need to build a reputation with the rest of Remnant, so through the night club owner Lelouch had a list of targets who were corrupt officials in the Vale Government and criminal bosses operating in the city. These men had slighted Junior in one form or another, but some had also begun muscling in on his territory and business especially after the incident where his club was trashed.

Of course Lelouch would target some other criminals and troublemakers in the city to avoid any chance of the police linking them back to Junior which could lead to their business relationship being exposed.

"That went much better than expected, but…" Lelouch said as he was using one hand to twirl a black king chess piece in one hand. His Geass power had proven invaluable to his efforts, but he was quick to realize it could be a liability if anyone had ever discovered it and Lelouch had already begun preparing accordingly to avoid having it used against him.

To anyone else outside of the Black Knights through people would be led to believe it is part of his semblance.

"This seems a little small for you given what you did in Shinjuku Ghetto?" C.C. spoke making her presence known as she sat on a chair behind Lelouch having observed the television report.

"This is only a spark, but it's the first of many to begin building the reputation of Zero until the flames of change are ignited when the time is right. It's only a question if I'll end up having to focus on Earth or on Remnant."

* * *

Around the same time on Earth the second in command of the Black Knights was walking through the temporary settlements that had been established. Leodore knew the first of the new homes for the refuges in their care would be built soon thanks to the materials and tools they got from Junior through his connections and they had also obtained enough food and water to provide for them until they could take steps to supply their own.

They had found some old water wells, but it would be a few days before they could set up a purification system and the proper means to draw water from those wells to provide for everyone. The system they had set up enough wasn't enough to provide for everyone, so expansion and improvements were needed.

Some people had begun moving over, but there was a problem that Leodore was concerned about.

 _The interactions between my people and the humans of Earth seem to be going fine, but…_

Leodore wasn't expecting perfect acceptance, but the moral high ground they assumed during the Battle of Shinjuku had allowed for a good introduction. Despite relations being good there was some uncertainty floating about with some Faunus being seen as part of Japanese Yokai legends and similar fables. There were others whose minds were going into the gutter in some regards with the rest best left unsaid, but so far those have been the only instances.

They might have been minor and few in-between, but such cases did have Leodore concerned.

 _Can a good rapport between the people of Earth and my kind be established?_

Seemingly prompted by fate Leodore heard something that drew his attention and saw some children playing with some children who belonged to some of his Faunus followers who had brought them to their base because they had no other family or place to keep them at.

For a time Leodore watched them and the more he saw them play together he felt more confident.

"I think things will be alright…" Leodore muttered quietly, but he knew true change would never come easily.

And the road ahead was a very long one.

* * *

A/N: So there you have it with Lelouch making his first public appearance in Vale as Zero, which is going to serve as both as a warm up for his actions in Japan and a way to begin establishing a reputation.

Take a guess from which movie I drew inspiration from for Lelouch's first victim as Zero?

Next Kyoto becomes involved and at last we'll have our first appearance of Team RWBY, which I wish I could have brought them in sooner but better not to force anything.

And it seems Clovis is dealing with another party, but more on that in later chapters.

And continuing from the mention of the new RWBY episode I mentioned at the beginning I am going to note the reason I haven't decided on a pairing for Lelouch yet. It is because I want to keep myself and my story as flexible as possible since RWBY is still a young series still in progress unlike Code Geass (at least until R3 comes out) with new information and certain plot elements not revealed yet which could help my story or could derail it like it did to another friend's Code Geass and RWBY crossover.

It's not out of indecisiveness, but the fact rather I don't want to write myself into a corner which might force me to redo some chapters or worse restart the story.

Same thing will apply to the pairings and how the story/events progress will be my deciding factor for who will become Lelouch's love interest as we get into later parts of the story which I am expecting will happen around the time frame of volume four.

As a precaution I am keeping Yang and Ruby as possibilities, although Ruby is the LEAST likely to work out going off of personality and beliefs compatibility alone (although the fact she is only fifteen who turns sixteen in volume four makes me a little hesitant too). Blake and Weiss are my main considerations, but if events tend to favor Yang more over them or even Ruby then I'll consider them to match up with Lelouch. Even though I would rather save the Yang and Lelouch pairing for LRKS if I can, but ideas can change if something else proves to work out better than what I had in mind originally when I reach a certain point.

No matter which direction the story goes I'll be ready to adjust and build upon anything new RWBY reveals as far as characters and more goes.

So if events keep Blake or Weiss from working out being paired with Lelouch then I can see about making Yang work or maybe even Ruby, but that one is VERY unlikely for some of the reasons I mentioned and other reasons not mentioned.

When Lelouch and Team RWBY meets is where we'll begin working out who will work best with Lelouch depending on what happens after that first meeting and future encounters.

Anyway thank you for reading and this will be the last time I'll talk about it. I just wanted to assure you guys I wasn't really being indecisive about pairings, but I rather see how events play out and use those events to pick the BEST choice possible to set up with Lelouch because regardless of how the story works out Weiss, Yang and Blake will be very helpful not only towards helping Lelouch become what he needs but to further the story as well too.

Ruby on the other hand I am going to use the fact they are opposites in order to further things along as well too regardless of who gets paired with Lelouch.

See you guys next chapter…


	6. Chapter 6 Acceleration

A/N: Thank you all to who reviewed the previous chapter even through this one might be a bit short, but its building for the next chapter. I'll quickly answer those who did anonymous reviews I cannot reply to I'll quickly answer them. I already took care of Reishin Amara, so that leaves one.

Be sure to watch the upcoming RWBY episode because there was a second part to the story about the two brothers that will play an important part later in the story.

I really hope I don't have to do anymore big author notes for the future after this chapter.

Zero: Well I'll only consider Yang if neither Weiss nor Blake work out. I have nothing against her character and I agree she and Lelouch are quite compatible with the right setting, but I agree with others than Yang has been used quite a lot in other stories as the main pairing with the main character. Ruby on the other hand despite my doubts about it working out in the long run, but I do admit there is some appeal in the idea of opposites attracting and Ruby would be similar to the likes of Nunnally and Shirley whom Lelouch did have a soft spot for because of their innocence. But they will butt heads on Lelouch's way of doing things, which will be fun to explore regardless if they become romantically involved or not.

And something I should note I have no intention of going the Zero Requiem route.

One other thing I intend to mention is that I have no desire whatsoever to do a harem of any kind even if it's only Lelouch and with two others because for three reasons: one it's a cop out and makes it too easy to just pair everyone together with the main character…not to mention it just feels cheap, second I have a hard time seeing any member of Team RWBY being interested in a harem, and third given that Lelouch came from a family where his father had a harem he isn't the type who would be interested in it.

You can thank my discussions with draconihero21 for that and yes I know I have some stories with harems in them but I have announced in my more recent ones they would be the last harem stories I do.

Let me be clear that I got nothing against any of the classic fan pairings for both Code Geass and RWBY especially since I am a fan of the Kallen and Lelouch pairing along with others, but being this is a crossover I want to try and explore new and different pairing combinations.

That being said I am open for suggestions for other crossover pairings for this story, but I would advise holding off such suggestions until much later in the story. There is no reason Lelouch should be the only paired with a RWBY character.

Now that I got that out of way let's move on.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Acceleration**

Leodore, Lelouch and along with Ohgi and Kallen were sitting in a black limo together as they were being driven to a secret location for a meeting with one of the heads of Six Houses of Kyoto. Lelouch was naturally dressed in full Zero attire, but he carried his sword with him thanks to a black belt he wore around his waist with a clasp to secure the weapon to his waist. He had known his actions in Shinjuku Ghetto would draw some attention, but he hadn't expected an invitation from the man financial and arms backer of the Japan Liberation Front and other major resistance groups in Japan wishing to meet him already.

 _I guess I made more of an impression than I realized._

They had met the driver and his limo inside Shinjuku Ghetto after Ohgi had received a message from a representative the other day.

The drive had last it for two hours, but Leodore and Lelouch were quiet but Ohgi and Kallen seemed to be getting restless.

Thankfully it seemed leaving Tamaki behind was a good idea as they were certain they would have heard compliments coming out from his mouth.

After what seemed like another hour had passed the limo came to a stop after it boarded a large freight elevator carrying them up to where the meeting was to take place. The limo drove out of the elevator and where it finally stopped with the driver coming around to open the door for his passengers.

"Sorry for the inconvenience." The limo driver offered apologetically, "The master is waiting for you."

The interior of the meeting place appeared to some kind of storage room, but there was a lot of pipes and various machinery lying about which caused Lelouch to wonder if the meeting was happening somewhere in the industrial center in Toyko, but noticing he couldn't recall such places close to the interior layout around him that could match the industrial center it took Lelouch a moment to narrow down where they were at.

Ohgi and Kallen realized it around the same time as their leader did when they saw a large window allowing them a view of the landscape below.

"This is...the Fuji mines?" Ohgi said in shock recognizing the mountain they were on which had been partially covered with metallic plating by the Britannian government to aggressively mine more Sakuradite from the mountain. "It can't be…"

"It has to be Mt. Fuji! There is only one mountain like this." Kallen said as she was just as equally surprised as Ohgi was.

"The Mt. Fuji mines are under the direct protection of the Britannian Homeland correct," Leodore said as he had heard that even through the local Sakuradite Mining Businesses operated by Japan were allowed to continue their work and efforts thus allowing them to act as governing body for the Japanese people reporting to the occupational government. However the mines themselves were protected and supervised by forces who took orders from the Britannian Homeland.

Any one not meant to be at the mines that were caught there was executed on the spot.

After the shock of realizing their location wore off Ohgi calmly complimented. "Their power extends all the way out here? Kyoto group is amazing."

"It's repulsive."

Kirihara spoke as he was revealed to be on the opposite of the room sitting on palanquin with a heavy veil obscuring his face from any distant observer. On each side of the palanquin stood two men in suits acting as bodyguards to protect their master from any possible harm.

"Mt. Fuji, a sacred mountain once known for its clear waters and quiet beauty, now it is bent to the empire's will becoming a place of hideous violation. A reflection of what Japan has become. It pains me so."

No one said anything even as the outside view of the world beyond the interior of the chamber they were in vanished darkening the room somewhat.

"I apologize for not showing my face. But," Kirihara began pointing his cane at Zero, "your face is hidden as well. Unfortunately, I cannot allow this. To trust you, I must know who you are. Therefore you will show me your face."

"Very well, but I want the secret of my identity to remain between us." Lelouch began instantly recognizing the voice which brought a smile to his face as he had been hoping it would be him. "You of all people should understand why since this is the first time we have met in seven years."

"WHAT," Kirihara said as his surprise was evident in his voice.

"We meet seven years ago at the Kururugi Shrine and you helped me vanish with the world believing I was dead Taizō Kirihara."

Kirihara was shocked, but he didn't express it as his bodyguards did who began drawing their guns.

"Those who can identity him must die."

"STOP!" Kirihara shouted causing his men to freeze in place. "You approach me."

"You can ask the Knightmare Frames you have hiding in the shadows to come out. You can instruct one of them block their view," Lelouch said raising his hands to ease the concerns of Kirihara's bodyguards while using one hand to gesture towards Kallen and Ohgi. "Two of them are not quite ready to know my identity."

"Do it." Kirihara said to one of his bodyguards who relayed his instructions causing the four Knightmare Frames similar to the Glasgow, but they were created after cannibalizing them dubbed the Type-10R Burai.

"Taizō Kirihara, but didn't he betray Japan?" Kallen asked.

"No he didn't," Zero explained as he proceeded to elaborate. "The same man who is the founder of Kirihara industries which has a monopoly on sakuradite mining and a major backer of the Kururugi regime appears to be a traitor. However, when Japan fell he dodged the tribunal by collaborating with the colonial rulers. Commonly known as Kirihara the traitor as a result of those actions, but in reality Kirihara is one of the leaders of the six houses of Kyoto who support resistance groups throughout Japan. His actions after the war were so that he could become a double agent using his position within the NAC to obtain funds and intelligence."

Lelouch stopped short of a few steps from Kirihara who locked gazes with Lelouch as one of the Burai machines moved into place blocking Ohgi and Kallen's view of him.

"Why do you fight for Japan's independence then?"

"I wish to annihilate Britannia."

"And so, do you believe that this is possible, that you can do it?"

"I can, because I must. I have reasons which compel me execrably." Lelouch answered promptly followed by a chuckle. "I'm glad I'm dealing with you."

At that moment Lelouch removed his mask revealing his face to Kirihara who was stunned as he recognized the young man who was once a boy.

"It is you." Kirihara said realizing the young man before him was the presumed dead prince of Britannia who had faked his death with his help and the Ashford Family taking him in.

Publically people knew that Lelouch vi Britannia and his sister were killed during Japan's war with Britannia, but the truth was quite different. Those who knew which was among some of Japan's leaders and a few others knew Japan was going to lose its war with Britannia as it simply didn't have the numbers and the resources to repel such an invasion.

It didn't help that they were betrayed by someone seeking to use the conflict to sell out their own country to become a noble feeling they were just a puppet in the Japanese government. By the time it was stopped war between the two countries was inevitable.

Lelouch was never aware of the treachery that doomed Japan and even now he didn't know he and his sister were going to be sold out as an insurance policy so the traitor could receive what he was promised by members of the royal family who wanted them dead.

Even if Japan was able to withstand Britannia's might the war would have only worsened if the Chinese Federation and the European United got involved because their only interest in the war was controlling Japan's Sakuradite stockpile since it alone provided over seventy percent of the world's supply. Japan would have been destroyed in the resulting three way battle against the superpowers. After Japan was conquered Britannia was quick to offer equal and fair Sakuradite trading to the other two superpowers in order to pacify them from attempting to take Japan from them thus preventing a potentially devastating three-way war.

Regardless in order for Japan to lose the two royals from Britannia had to vanish one way or another to show their commitment to the fight even if it planned on loosing, but not without winning a few of the battles for Japan to inspire and lay the foundations for a uprising that could one day free Japan from Britannia control.

Kirihara provided assistance on his end to make their deaths more convincing while the Ashford Family handled the rest.

"It's been almost eight years since that family received you as a hostage."

"Yes and I am very grateful for you taking care of me back then." Lelouch said as it was thanks to Kirihara that he and his sister were able to fake their deaths and escape being tools for Britannia. He knew doing so would only put him and his sister in more danger if anyone ever found out, but Lelouch knew that going back to Britannia would have been a death sentence regardless.

"If I hadn't come tonight would you have attempted to take a messenger hostage?"

"Not at all." Lelouch replied, "All I seek is your help Lord Kirihara."

The elderly man couldn't help but grin, "So the flower planted eight years ago has bloomed."

Kirihara laughed at the irony of a former Britannian Prince leading a resistance group to liberate Japan before becoming serious again.

"Before anything else Lord Kirihara I would like to introduce my second in command; Leodore Ferox," the former prince said causing Leodore to stand at attention. "He comes from a place beyond Japan which Kaname Ohgi and Kallen Kozuki have witnessed and he represents a group of people who wish to become citizens of Japan hoping to find a place to call home that would be free from discrimination."

"What place?"

"This is something you might have to see for yourself Lord Kirihara, but I brought Leodore with me to provide a demonstration of a power common to a group of trained warriors as a way of proving what I am about to tell you."

Leodore took this as a sign to bring out a small diamond he had in his pocket.

"From where I come from we have learned how to project our souls as a shield to protect ourselves and create weapons that our conduits of our aura, but with that we gain a semblance that grants us a unique ability and this is mines." Leodore explained before closing his fist around the diamond as his aura began to glow a bright gold as his skin was converted from flesh into diamond.

"His special power dubbed Absorption allows him to take whatever material he is holding at the time to convert his skin into that material for a period of time." Lelouch explained before asking. "Have one of your Knightmare Frames open fire on him."

Ohgi, Kallen and everyone else present except for Leodore and Lelouch were shocked by the request.

"You two do not need to fret, but you two should get back." Leodore said confidently while at the same time gesturing for his two companions to get back.

Kirihara was hesitant, but noticing the confidence in Lelouch's voice he gave a silent order for one of the Knightmare Frames to open fire on him.

The Knightmare Frame closest to the group turned its assault rifle on it before unleashing a barrage of bullets, but miraculous Leodore weathered the bullets as they bounced off his body.

"What kind of power is this?" Kirihara inquired curious and shocked by the display.

"This will take some time to explain."

* * *

Around the same time in the Kingdom of Vale it was another day at Beacon Academy as its students were gathered in the dining hall for lunch. The academy's dining hall was quite large for a formal dining fall but it was expected considering the number of students attending the school. The dining hall runs down the length of a cloister-like hall as it features four long tables running the length of the hall with benches to either side. There was sufficient space for walking around in-between the tables and their respective benches to allow for smooth traffic among the students and to ensure plenty of space for the students even through eating in your dorms was allowed.

Even though there was no pre-assigned seating arrangement most students sat together with their teams.

One such team had a black haired young woman who was seventeen years of age with a black bow on top of her head possessing a fair skin complexion and amber eyes. Like female students of the academy she wore the standard Beacon Academy uniform consisting of a red plaid skirt, and a brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt with a red ribbon tied at the collar. Her footwear consists of brown shoes with black socks.

Ahead of her fellow teammates Blake Belladonna had finished her lunch and was using her remaining free time to read a newspaper.

"Uh Blake would you mind passing me the comics?" The youngest member of their group and their leader asked.

She had a pale complexion with silver eyes and shoulder-length black hair possessing a reddish tint, but unlike most students and her teammates she added a red cape with a hood to her school uniform.

"Here you go," Blake replied passing off the section of the newspaper containing the comics to Ruby Rose.

"Anything on sports?"

That came from another member of Team RWBY, which she was actually Ruby's older half-sister who looked very different from her younger sister possessing long blonde hair, lilac eyes and a fair skin complexion.

"I don't know, but you can have it."

The black haired girl replied before passing off the sports section to Yang Xiao Long.

The only member of Team RWBY yet to ask for a section of the newspaper was a young woman who was the same age as Yang and Blake, but she was closer in height to Ruby Rose standing at about five feet tall with long white hair that has been pulled back in and styled as an off-center ponytail, at the base of which is a small tiara that resembles icicles. She has a pale complexion and ice blue eyes. She also bears a crooked scar down her left eye.

Weiss Schnee, the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, was focused on finishing her lunch consisting of a submarine sandwich with a cup of coffee next to her.

Now that one was interrupting her Blake returned to her newspaper where she was reading the latest headline in the Vale Times Newspaper.

 **Zero Destroys Drug Trafficking Ring!**

Last night Zero had exposed local business man Richelieu Winchester for the crimes of drug trafficking and selling illegal goods along with abusing his Faunus workers at his shipping company at the Vale docks while even forcibly using some to test his drugs on which he used as a way of silencing them if they became too troublesome.

Police found him this morning inside his privately owned warehouse which had clear signs of a gun battle having happened the previous night between Zero and his follower convincing the authorities that Zero wasn't acting alone. Some of the drug dealers and chemist were killed in the resulting scuffle between Zero and his followers along with word that Zero and his followers had ran some of the Faunus who had been drugged heavily to a local hospital for treatment before escaping the scene.

Naturally all of the evidence they had along with testimonies from the Faunus workers and even former ones confirmed Winchester's guilt.

 _I guess that explains his bad mood._

Blake looked over the newspaper at another student attending Beacon named Cardin Winchester, who was obviously Richelieu's son attending the school acting as leader of Team CRDL. He was quite tall for his age with short combed burnt-orange hair and blue eyes with a fair skin complexion wearing the standard uniform for male students consisting of a black suit lined with gold, accompanied by a blue vest and a white shirt with a red tie.

Weiss having finished her meal glanced over at the newspaper.

"So this Zero has taken down another criminal already?"

"Yes and I guess this time it was Cardin's father who was running an illegal drug ring and dealing with questionable goods." Blake noted.

"And the police hasn't caught any of these people because are they lazy or just plain incompetent?" Weiss crumbled feeling annoyed that a masked vigilantly who appeared out of nowhere has taken down more criminals and exposed not only a high-profile businessman and a warden of a prison in one week but had destroyed a gang of drug dealers and their chemists.

Blake couldn't answer that question, but even she was beginning to wonder about that herself since around the time she started attending Beacon Academy there has been a growing string of Dust Shop Robberies plaguing the city for a week now.

"I am afraid you might be right about that?"

"What are you talking about?" Yang asked looking up from the sports section of the newspaper.

"We're talking about Zero."

"Oh you mean that new masked hero taking down some of Vale's criminals?" Ruby asked suddenly joining the conversation who seemed interested in discussing the masked man who has begun cleaning up the streets of Vale.

"It hasn't even been a week yet, but he has been working quickly I'll give him that." The white haired teenager commented who seemed more thoughtful and thinking about the matter more logically compared to Ruby who seemed more starry-eyed about the fact there was a mysterious masked man fighting crime around the city.

"I am not sure if what he is doing is right, but," Blake began, but their conversation was interrupted when a blonde haired student with short hair and blue eyes was thrown upon their table.

It wasn't aimed at them, but rather it was an accident after Cardin decided to take his anger of his father's arrest out on Jaune Arc who had been unfortunate enough to be caught in his path.

"How you got into this school is a real mystery!" Cardin mocked, but Ruby who was feeling angry at both the treatment Jaune was receiving along with the fact the comics she had been reading were ruined, but the first of the two was more than enough to prompt her to stand up to Beacon Academy's bully.

"Hey Jaune has every right to be here unlike you!"

Cardin instantly taking offense to that walked over and began to stare down the younger girl.

"What makes you say that half-pint?" The taller teenager snapped back, but Ruby didn't back down and glared defiantly at Cardin.

However before a fight could erupt and her older sister could get involved knowing full well of the kind of damage she could do one of the teachers intervened.

"Stop right now!"

Cardin and Ruby turned their heads to see one of Beacon Academy's strictest and harshest teachers in the entire school who was seen as the right hand woman of the academy's headmaster.

Said person is a middle-aged woman with very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down possessing bright green eyes with thin ovular glasses over them. She wore earrings and her attire consists of a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waist pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. Lastly she was armed with a riding crop as her weapon of choice with black boots and a cape with a purple interior and black exterior stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol.

"Tossing around and bullying your fellow students is unbecoming of a Huntsman Mr. Winchester." Glynda Goodwitch scolded before turning to Ruby. "However picking a fight with them doesn't help a situation."

"But he started it!" Ruby said pointing to Cardin.

"Yes I know, but if you are both so eager to settle your differences then you two shall meet me in the Amphitheater in a half-hour for a dueling match between you two once you are ready."

"Alright I'll be there and I'll teach that little girl some manners." Cardin boasted proudly before walking away to get ready before Glynda herself left once she was certain there was going to be no more trouble.

"Ow…you didn't have to stand up for me." Jaune replied with a groan before Yang helped him off the table.

"Come on Cardin is a jerk and the school bully!" The young silver eyed girl pointed out. "Why wouldn't I stand up to him?"

"You remember what he did to Velvet the other day." Blake pointed out.

Another classmate of theirs, but she was a second-year student, Velvet Scarlatina who was among Beacon Academy's Faunus student population possessing brown rabbit ears which sadly had been a subject of ridicule for the young woman.

Jaune said nothing further, but walked away in disappointment which was likely because of the fact there was nothing he could do from being Cardin's punching bag due to his shockingly lack of combat skills which did raise some question as to how he enrolled in Beacon Academy. However his unexpected ability to be a leader in a tight situation during the new students' initiation trail allowed him to attend and become the leader of Team JNPR.

A half-hour later Ruby was waiting inside the ground floor of Beacon Academy's Amphitheater where a large number of students had arrived to watch the fight which included both members of Ruby and Cardin's respective teams. She had changed out of her school uniform and into her attire when out in the field as a Huntress.

Her outfit consisted of a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, completed by a red, hooded cloak. She also wore around her waist a belt which holds large cartridges in individual loops, as well as a magazine pouch with a silver rose emblem upon it. She also wore a pair of knee-high black boots with red laces.

Cardin's outfit consists of wears silver-gray armor with gold trim and the breastplate had a bird with its wings outstretched. Underneath the armor, he wears a black shirt with red trimmings and black pants with a red belt tied around his waist. His weapon of choice was large black mace, but Ruby's weapon was something she was very proud of having made it herself.

It was dubbed Crescent Rose, a High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe, a red and black mechanical scythe that was capable of transforming into three modes including a compact storage mode for inactive use, a rifle mode used for firing successive shots, and scythe mode the weapon's primary combat configuration with its sniper rifle function also usable in the same mode as well.

"Are you both ready?"

"I am ready!" Cardin said trying to intimidate Ruby with a practice swing of his mace, but the problem was that Ruby wasn't intimidated by Cardin rather the large crowd that had come to watch her had made her feel very nervous causing her to freeze up.

"Oh this could be a problem." Yang said knowing how shy her sister was and how nervous she got with large crowds watching her.

"Well we need to do something because I refuse to watch Cardin beat her." Weiss said before exchanging looks with Blake as she was in silent agreement.

"Come on Ruby just kick his butt and you can leave the stage!" Weiss cheered trying to encourage her teammate.

"DON'T LET THAT BULLY BEAT YOU!" Yang shouted trying to get her sister motivated, which helped lessen her sister's unease about being before a large crowd.

 _Ok end this quickly and I can get away from these people watching me._

Ruby readied her weapon transforming it into her scythe mode.

"I am ready."

"Very well," Glynda said before casting one last glance to Ruby then to Cardin before declaring, "Begin!"

In a sudden burst of blinding speed Ruby zipped pass Cardin driving the blade of her weapon into the ground before using the momentum to propel her body using her weapon to spin around allowing her to drive both feet into Cardin's face. The impact coupled with the fact that Cardin barely had time to react to Ruby's speed as it was faster than his eyes could track knocked the taller and older teenager off his feet sending him flying across the floor and into the wall of the stands where the students were gathered on the upper floor.

It was a one hit knock out.

"That was much quicker than I expected, which proves Mr. Winchester that you should take your studies and training much more seriously otherwise you will not last one day out in the field as a professional huntsman." Glynda said as she walked over to Cardin's motionless body.

"Lucky…shot…" Cardin crumbled with his face still on the ground.

The cheers she received from the students were deafening, but the shy girl wasted no time getting out of the spotlight and back into the locker room.

* * *

Back on Japan within Mt. Fuji the former prince of Britannia had finished explaining to Kirihara about the Faunus and the existence of Remnant including everything related to it. He filled him in on his plans including how he intends to build a settlement for the family members of his growing organization to provide a sanctuary for them as well as giving them a safe location to train new recruits by pitting them against the Creatures of Grimm from the cockpits of Knightmare Frames.

Had it not been for Leodore's early demonstration Kirihara would have thought Lelouch had gone mad.

"I see no reason to reject the Faunus and if Japan is liberated I will do what I can to ensure they'll be accepted it. The Japanese have suffered under Britannian rule so I don't foresee a problem."

"I would be eternally grateful to you Lord Kirihara." Leodore said with a bow.

"Before we wrap up this meeting a spy of ours has managed to get the technical data on the Britannian's new prototype weapon the Z-01 Lancelot and we even have an arm from the machine one of our best fighters managed to cut off." Lelouch mentioned while he was genuinely surprised by the fact that Jeremiah had indeed proved loyal by retrieving the information on the machine and some data on its weapons.

The former prince, who had put his mask back on, handed a disc containing a copy of all of their information on the Lancelot.

"I assume you have people who could make use of this data?"

"Yes we have a scientist in our employ developing new Knightmare Frames who will be very interested in this data." The elderly man replied before an idea came to mind. "I'll arrange for her to get in contact with you since I am sure she and your scientist will be interested in meeting."

"I see no reason to object to that, but I hope she'll understand that the existence of Remnant should be kept secret. Only a select group within the Black Knights on this side will be made aware of it while the same will be done on the Remnant side to control the information and to prevent it from accidently slipping to the wrong people."

Kirihara agreed with a nod, but he wasn't done yet.

"I'll supply you with some Burai Units, some supplies, intelligence and funding along with our new machine called the Guren Mk-II. I'll contact you with further details once I take care of the proper arrangements."

"You have my thanks Lord Kirihara."

"You intend to embark on the path of blood?"

"Indeed…if that is my destiny."

* * *

Later that night following the successful completion of his meeting with Kyoto and Kirihara the former prince returned to Ashford Academy to spend some time with his younger sister. Ever since Shinjuku Ghetto it had felt like Lelouch spent less and less time at Ashford Academy using his days in class to catch up on missed sleep. It was already late as Lelouch passed by his sister's room trying to quietly determine if Nunnally was still awake.

Even if she appeared asleep from a distance and Lelouch was being very quiet his sister seemed to be aware of his presence.

"Brother is that you?"

"It is," Lelouch replied without hesitation walking into the room that was being illuminated by the moon shining outside. "I am sorry I haven't been here much lately…I have been very busy."

Nunnally seemed saddened by this, but she understood.

"I hope you are not involved in anything dangerous."

"No, but what I do is necessary for us after we both graduate from Ashford Academy. I am taking precautions and making some preparations for whatever the future might bring." The young man explained, although a part of him hated lying to his younger sister whom he cherished dearly he knew she would never approve of what he was doing.

 _Even she couldn't deny the limited choices our futures hold, but in reality we have no real choices beyond Ashford Academy and the so-called lives they had now._

Before Lelouch met Leodore, Rosso and Desmond he had felt what he did as Lelouch Lamperouge was nothing more than living a lie. It might have been a necessary lie to protect himself and his sister from becoming political tools of the Britannian Royal Family which would have likely ended with them becoming casualties of royal ambition but it was taking its toll on Lelouch more than anyone could have expected.

No one in Ashford Academy, not even those who knew the truth of his past like Nunnally and Milly, knew the real Lelouch.

Of course that being said the only reason the Ashford Family took him and Nunnally in was to be used as liability insurance against the politics of Area 11, but their uselessness had kept them from being ruthlessly exploited as they did their own daughter Milly. They didn't care about what she wanted, but all they cared about was selling her off like a slab of meat in order to regain their titles of nobility by marrying her off to the first potential suitor of a noble family.

Thankfully for Milly she managed to escape such arrangements through various means, so much so that Lelouch mused that Milly could write a book on the _Art of escaping arranged marriages and fiancés._

Joking aside however Lelouch did acknowledge that among the two who knew he was formerly a prince of Britannia the mischievously blonde would be more understanding of why he became Zero even if she would never agree with it.

"I wish you weren't out most of the time through, but if it's important then…"

"Don't ever think that means you are not as important as what I do, but this is for your sake too. Just don't worry about it, but I promise when I have a chance I'll spend some time with you." Lelouch said putting his hand on his sister's hand in an effort to ease her concerns.

"Ok…good night brother."

"Good night Nunnally."

Lelouch regretted not being around for his sister more, but with Sayoko and Milly keeping an eye on her he could focus on what needed to be done and the young man still had a lot to do.

 _I refuse to become part of the herd again where I did nothing real and I felt like I was slowly dying than really living._

Even knowing the dangers of what he did and what could happen if he failed Lelouch embraced the road that had been opened to him by Leodore and his followers not only because he could get his revenge and build a better world for his sister, but it was so that he could break the chains that bound him to the false life where he was slowly dying a death of complacency which was worse than any other death Lelouch could face.

 _I would rather die than go back to living that lie again._

Of course he adopted the identity of Zero to not only protect his sister and his friends from possible reprisals from the enemies he would make, but he and Ledore had a conversation about that on why it was something they could use to build their organization upon.

 _People need dramatic examples to shake them out of apathy and you and I cannot do that as who we are now. As men, we're flesh and blood, we can be ignored, we can be destroyed; but as a symbol...as a symbol that can be dedicated to an ideal and cannot be broken, you can be everlasting._

 _What kind of symbol?_ Leodore had asked.

 _Something elemental, something terrifying, but we can build something that cannot be stopped then that symbol can not only become something legendary but a living avatar for those who desire a better world can adopt._

That was one of the discussions that led to the birth of Zero.

Sitting down on his bed upon returning to his room Lelouch began laying out his plans for the upcoming days.

 _We have to keep going and just as I made waves in Remnant I must make waves here because the Black Knights needs to grow larger and stronger before we are capable of bringing change to the world._

Even if his body ached from seemingly going between the two worlds to expand and strength the Black Knights the former prince was determined to see this through.

And he would do it no matter what it took to accomplish his goals.

* * *

A/N: Team RWBY's views on Zero aren't going to be much now, but given time and after some more events involving Zero happen then expect some changes among their views.

And the fight between Cardin and Ruby was inspired by the fight in the manga where it was a one-hit KO there too XD.

The name of Cardin's father was inspired by the Three Musketeers.

I am grateful once again for the Code Geass light novels for giving me more material to work with for the story too, the bit about treachery that doomed Japan I'll elaborate on later in the story for anyone not familiar that.

Next chapter Zero will make a much bigger splash in Vale that will stir things up while similarity opportunities to do the same on Earth might arise.

Thank you in advance for your reviews, because they are greatly appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7 Zero

A/N: Thank you all for who reviewed the last chapter and for those I could respond to through PMs.

I think it would be too early to say if such a pairing is possible since they haven't met yet, but I am doubtful I could pull off such a pairing through.

With that out of the way considering this chapter the "Zero Trailer" of shorts, although it might not be as exciting as the Black and Yellow trailers, but it will establish Zero among the people of Remnant and the Black Knights.

I'll save everything for the end of the chapter…enjoy.

* * *

 _Through destruction I shall erase the past and break the chains of the present to obtain my retribution._

 _Through creation I shall forge the future where I'll find my salvation._

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Zero**

Lelouch was enjoying a relaxing day at Ashford Academy, although he still had much to accomplish it. However at Leodore's insistence he was taking the day off to mentally recover as well as physically. It had been three days since his meeting with Kyoto and everything has been going remarkably smooth. He had met with Kirihara yesterday at some of his company's storehouses to give him access to additional equipment Lelouch could make use of.

* * *

The two men were talking down the stairs together with Kirihara walking alongside Lelouch who wore more casual attire consisting of a white dress shirt with a black jacket with matching pants. He was smuggled to his current location to avoid suspicion. However the two men were being accompanied by Desmond who had been asked to tag along by Lelouch.

"So this leads to Kirihara Industries' old research and development storehouse?" Desmond asked as he was clearly very curious about what they will find.

"Aside from mining Sakuradite we began to expand and research different ways we could use it for both military and commercial use, but of course we the advancement of new weapons we too sought to development new weapons and military tools and equipment." Kirihara explained as the storehouse they were heading to contain primarily a majority of the military-related projects and prototypes that had been discontinued for a variety of reasons.

"I am impressed you managed to hide all of this?" Lelouch commented as Kirihara flipped a large switch at the bottom of the stairs to turn on the lights.

A sly smile graced the old man's lips. "It helped that most of the prototypes kept here were deemed no longer practical in warfare especially with the development of Knightmare Frames, but of course knowing who to pay off helped too."

"So everything here has been discontinued then?" Desmond inquired beginning to browse around the room, but much of the equipment and prototypes were being kept inside of large crates or metal cases that were piled on top of each other.

"Yes everything here was meant for military use, but with the fall of Japan they were all discounted. Everything here is what made it to the prototype stage either before Japan fell or after and were discontinued for different reasons with the common one being cost."

"So what do you have?"

In response Kirihara led Lelouch and Desmond to a stack of plastic square-shaped cases large enough to store a small child. The elderly industrialist opened it up revealing a set of black military field uniforms with a black and grey camouflage pattern. Under it was storage for a harasses with a belt containing a metallic clasp and matching pouches and containers including a holster on the back for some kind of gun that used long cylinder-shaped carriages instead of a traditional magazine associated with a handgun.

"This is Shinobi Military Combat Uniform designed for urban use and infiltration by commando units." Kirihara explained before proceeding to point at the belt and gun. "This belt is a utility harness made out of kevlar with magnetized impact-resistant pouches created from a durable lightweight metal, and canisters attached to the belt at ergonomic points for ease of reach."

"Then that is a grapple gun used for climbing?" Desmond asked realizing the purpose of the gun.

"You correct…this is a gas-powered magnetic grapple gun that uses a four-hundred pound test monofilament. It can be stored on the back of belt and the high-tensile wire can be reused unless you want to use it to ensnare enemies, but its more than strong enough for you to scale buildings or to swing through the air if you really wanted to play up the superhero part." Kirihara replied, but he had to resist laughing at the last part, but Lelouch took it all in good humor.

"What about the rest of the uniform?" The former prince began to ask, "I assume it is made out kevlar isn't it?"

"Part of it yes, but it has special fabric incorporated to minimize the infrared silhouette making them harder to view through night-vision equipment but using a modified version it can be used to identify friend from foe."

Desmond and Lelouch examined the rest of the case which had combat boots and armor padding for the forearms and a streamlined combat helmet that was similar to the helmets used by the Britannian ground troopers but thinner and more sleek in design to make it easier to move the user's head and to blend in better with their surroundings.

"Better to use at night? Were there any other camouflage colors designed?" Lelouch asked.

"Unfortunately efforts to create different camouflage patterns were cut short thanks to the invasion of Japan."

"How many were produced?"

"Twelve prototypes were created Dr. Brown."

"I think we can use this since we operate usually at night anyway." Lelouch said with a nod of approval.

"Better to see it used than to just gather dust down here." Kirihara said gesturing for them to follow him.

He led the two men to a long rectangle black case which the elderly Japanese man opened revealing a two piece suit. It was form fitting and it looked like a wet-suit at first chance, but it had padded armor and more solid armor pieces on the torso and thighs.

"Here it is the prototype from which we based the shinobi combat uniforms off of," Kirihara began as he lifted up the upper body portion of the body suit to show it to Lelouch using one hand. "This is a specialized survival suit originally designed for advanced infantry and infiltration. It is composed of three layers with the primary layer being made out of high-strength para-aramid fibers."

"No camouflage options for this?" Lelouch asked.

"No, because this suit was designed to be worn under any camouflaged combat dress as a form of universal compatibility and what we hoped would be a cost-effective method at the time."

"I assume just one of these suits was quite expensive then?" Dr. Brown suspected, which Kirihara confirmed with a nod. "Which I guess hindered attempts at mass production leading to the creation of the Shinobi Combat Suit instead."

"The suit has a heavy amount of padding centered around the chest area while placing some around the upper arms and thighs, but in these areas are ceramic plates integrated to increase protection. The innermost layer is made out of specialized rubber-like material, but could protect against a wide range of toxic substances while providing effective heat and moisture insulation. It is also insulated against electricity while being fire and waterproof."

"Naturally its bulletproof, but what can this suit withstand?" Lelouch inquired feeling the padded chest area.

"This can stop any bullet except for a straight shot."

"Is it tear-resistant?" Dr. Brown inquired.

"This will stop a knife." Kirihara replied with a hint of pride. "It has the same heat signature reduction proprieties as the shinobi uniforms we designed based off of this one. Making you harder to detect while it will cling to your body as much as possible to increase resilience, reduce injury and stamina loss for the wearer."

"You could wear this under your Zero outfit to provide you with an extra layer of protection." Desmond suggested as he bumped his right fist in an upturned hand. "Especially if you run out of aura during a fight, but extra protection from chemicals and flames would be helpful too I believe."

Lelouch considered this and he did note that while most Huntsmen and Huntresses wore their own choice of attire there were some who wore armor and taking into account that someone could use a poison blade against him he thought having protection from chemicals and poison blades would be more worthwhile.

"Alright I'll take it and I'll leave whatever necessary modifications that need to be made to you Desmond."

"Sure, but as I do I'll begin looking at ways we could one day create a improved version more tailored for your use once we have the resources," Desmond replied being the scientist who was not only seeing potential in the suit, but also ways it could be improved.

* * *

Returning to the present Lelouch was beginning to doze off when suddenly someone behind him cried out waking him up.

"LELOUCH!"

Lelouch was shocked, but he recovered his composure quickly but he knew who was behind him.

She was a year older than Lelouch was with blonde hair, blue eyes and a fair skin complexion wearing the female uniform of Ashford Academy. She had an impressive and well-developed figure wearing a beige jacket with gold trim and a white dress shirt underneath with a green tie and a black skirt.

"That was uncalled for!" The former prince grumbled angrily.

"You have been sleeping through most of your classes lately haven't you and let's not talk about the absences you have been racking up too." Milly Ashford said with her arms crossed under her bosom.

"Is everything alright?"

The student who asked him was the same age as he was, but was much more athletic. She was a member of the swim team and the gymnastics club as well as a member of the student council.

She had long orange hair and yellowish green wearing the same uniform as Milly the President of the Student Council.

"I mean you have been gone a lot and calling sick a lot too so is everything ok?" Shirley Fenette asked worryingly.

"Everything is fine. I am much better now." Lelouch said managing a convincing smile to ease their worries, which was something Lelouch took note of.

 _If I am going to be away from a time I'll need to make arrangements with the administration to avoid drawing attention to myself._

Of course he knew this would mean using his Geass would be necessary, but it was better than just simply skipping school all of the time. Lelouch was presently sitting down at a long table on the left hand side close to the door while Milly moved to the right with her back to the windows. Shirley and his friend Rivalz sat down next to him.

 _I'll need some kind of excuse,_ Lelouch as he began to think of some perfect covers, _Perhaps I could fake a school internship for times when I'll be away for a couple days or more._

Before Lelouch could contemplate any possible methods and ideas he was interrupted when a familiar redhead girl entered the council meeting room.

 _Kallen?_

Lelouch was surprised when Kallen entered the classroom wearing the same uniform as the other girls in the room, but her hair was comb down and Kallen seemed weak which was quite opposite of her usual self he had become familiar with as Zero.

"Oh good morning Kallen," Milly greeted with a smile before she realized something, "That's right I almost forgot to tell you since you had missed some days. You are familiar with Kallen Stadtfeld right? She is in the same class as you, Rivalz, Shirley and Nina?"

"I can't say that I have, but come to think of it I don't think I have seen her in class much since the semester started." The former prince replied causally, but he easily figured out why Kallen was out of school. At this time Lelouch recalled what had seemed so familiar about her when he saw her that day before the battle of Shinjuku.

"Well I guess that can be blamed on her poor health which has made it hard for her to attend school clubs and be involved in school activities and since we all know being in a club is mandatory at Ashford Academy." Milly explained before raising her hand with her right index figure extended in a ah-ha moment. "So we decided to invite her to the student council and my grandfather came to me asking if I could or not since there isn't much work involved except for planning school events and paperwork so it should work out."

"I see…well if her health is an issue then I agree the student council would be best for her." Lelouch said as he saw no reason to object, but he already realized her sickly and weak front she was putting up was likely to hide the real her from the rest of the school knowing she could be possibly exposed. "By the way I am Lelouch Lamperouge the Student Council Vice-President it's a pleasure to meet you."

Lelouch said standing up to greet Kallen properly offering his hand to shake it as a friendly gesture.

As Rivalz and Shirley began introducing themselves to Kallen with prompted the other member of the Student Council Nina Einstein the council's inspiring scientist and its quietest member who typically sat at a computer in a corner of the room.

She was a little shorter than Shirley and a much more modest appearance wearing glasses over her indigo eyes and her dark green hair tied into two small braids hanging alongside her head over her shoulders.

 _I think I can make use of this convenient arrangement,_ The former prince thought as Kallen had no way of knowing her new leader was in the same room with her.

Lelouch decided against revealing his true identity to her, but nevertheless Lelouch saw possibilities with Kallen on the student council with him that could helpful in the future.

"After this meeting I have set up a party for Kallen to welcome her to the student council, but remember tomorrow we'll be doing swim suit day." Milly announced happily, which caused one of Lelouch's eyebrows to twitch.

 _Tomorrow I am going to Remnant._

Another blessing for being a growing revolutionary leader is that it gave Lelouch more opportunities to escape times of Milly's madness as she would create some very odd and unusual festivals and activities which she would force people to take part in.

 _As long as I can avoid attending the cross-dressing festival again I'll gladly go to that monster infested world or face down Britannia._

* * *

The following day Lelouch returned to Remnant to check in with Desmond as he spent yesterday modifying Lelouch's Zero outfit with the new body armor they had obtained from Kirihara along with some additional equipment which included small remote control drones useful for infiltrating buildings and other locations making it a useful reconnaissance tool. He wore his spare Zero costume and mask going in to keep the Japanese and those not part of the founding members of the Black Knights from knowing his identity.

He met with Desmond inside his own quarters and workshop where he had finished making the proper modifications to the suit and the mask allowing for seal to form between the mask and body suit. The mask now had built in flitters for smoke and toxins.

"It's all finished Lelouch the mask and suit has been modified and I'll begin work on updating your spare outfit accordingly." Desmond replied gesturing for Lelouch to check out the modified Zero suit which could be worn over the survival suit now.

"You know I never understood why people trained to fight dangerous monsters and other threats along the way never thought about using more proper armor and relying on their aura for protection." Lelouch mused as he began changing into the survival suit using a stall in the back for Lelouch to change privately. "I could understand wearing lighter armor or just ordinary clothing to avoid drawing attention or they didn't want to be weighed down by the weight."

"Part of the reason is that most of them their foes are Creatures of Grimm and there have been fewer instances of Huntsmen fighting one another or fighting more human opponents. Some times their aura is usually more than enough." Desmond answered, but he knew it was because of aura that no one thought that better armor technologies were needed for warriors trained to defend from monsters and not thinking opponents like other humans.

"The only ones who really use body armor are the soldiers of Atlas." Lelouch noted which he knew that Desmond took inspirations for his helmet internal workings from their headgear.

Most of the kingdoms were primary dependent on its local huntsmen and huntresses for defense against Grimm, although they each had their own military their use and importance has declined since the end of the Great War seeing very little need to maintain a sizable military.

Most of them except for Atlas who maintained a formidable military force while training huntsmen and huntresses as well as recruiting and training normal soldiers.

"Beyond them a huntsman might be in trouble if an enemy attacks with a knife or uses a blade that is poisoned when your aura is depleted?" Lelouch said as his mind was combining through hundreds of different possibilities. "Frankly I am not comfortable with depending on aura alone as my only defense given the fact sooner or later our organization will likely come into conflict with the White Fang."

It took Lelouch a few minutes, but once he was done he had his modified Zero outfit on with the survival suit being worn underneath along with the improved mask that granted him more protection that Lelouch could feel more comfortable with.

"Having more armor means nothing if you don't have the strength to fight back." Leodore said entering the room.

Lelouch was slightly annoyed as Leodore was clearly looking for a way to press him into more physical training, but this time he decided to dodge the question all together.

"I assume everything is going well?"

Leodore wasn't pleased Lelouch had dodged the question, but this wasn't the time for their usual disagreements on Lelouch need to develop more of a combat worthy physique.

"We have a problem in Vale."

"What happened?" Lelouch asked as Leodore gestured him to come closer to show him a news report being broadcast on his scroll.

"What is happening at the scene Cyril?" Lisa Lavender asked before the scene changed to a man in his early thirties with black hair and blue streaks in it wearing a gray business suit holding a microphone in one hand while behind him was a police barricade and in the distance sitting along the beach line was a hotel that was seven stories tall with a harbor built into the back of it.

"Well Lisa the entire area has been blocked off by the police department and I have learned from authorities on the scene that the group responsible for this take over is the Blue Cosmos group. A radical anti-Faunus organization whose followers have seized the Oceanic Hotel as it was hosting an annual meeting between various Faunus Civil Rights groups from across Remnant who had gathered to discuss various civil rights topics including the White Fang and their increasingly more radical actions."

"Have the Blue Cosmos organization offered any kind of demands so far?"

"No at least none that we have been made aware of at this time and I'll keep you updated as the situation develops." Cyril Ian replied before ending it with, "back to you Lisa."

Leodore turned off his scroll.

"So Blue Cosmos eh?" Lelouch said as he began going over some thoughts his mind beginning to form a plan which he knew was the reason Leodore had come to see him. "They are the opposite of the White Fang, but unlike them they are not as well supported and funded. There aren't a lot of humans who believe in their goal of wiping out the Faunus for a so-called blue and pure world. They are usually supported by those who had been hit hard by the White Fang through."

"Yes and I guess the various leaders and members of the more moderate Faunus Civil Rights groups meeting in one location from across Remnant was too tempting of a target for them." Leodore said in agreement while deducing the likely reason for the takeover. "So what do we do?"

"We're going to rescue them, but we need to do some recon since we can't simply charge in there." Lelouch said as he was contemplating different options and scenarios to not only rescue the hostages, but he was considering what was Blue Cosmos trying to achieve with a hostage take over. There wasn't much they could offer the hostages for, and as far as Lelouch knew no one of note had been imprisoned by authorities they could use the hostages as bargaining chips to get out.

 _I doubt they will hold them until the condition of Vale putting in new laws to see its Faunus population put down is a goal since even they must know it would be unrealistic._

With those possibilities in mind that narrowed it way down leaving only one.

 _This is likely all about getting attention, but to what end unless…_

"Leodore we need to head to Vale now, we're working against the clock. Assemble fourteen of your best men for this one." Lelouch said as a troubling thought came to mind as he decided what their likely plan was. "I need you and the Black Knights to prepare to storm the hotel. Equip them with the new combat uniforms we got from Kirihara, but also make sure they bring some of that bomb disposal equipment along as well."

"Bomb disposal," Leodore asked who was briefly confused before coming to the same conclusion about Blue Cosmos's true aim with the hotel take over, "I understand and I assume you want to know if any of the buildings near the hotel has been host to any suspicious activity for the past several months."

"Yes, because if what you told me about the Blue Cosmos Organization they likely have an escape route planned which could be the same route they used to move a large amount of explosives through without drawing attention."

"They are going to blow up the whole hotel?!" Desmond asked in shock realizing what Leodore and Lelouch deduced.

"Yes, although could have brought some explosives in through a delivery truck or two," Lelouch said but considering what he knew about explosives and knowing what kind of explosion they want the blast would need to be much larger especially if they wanted to pretend to die as martyrs for their cause. "Their escape tunnel will likely be where they'll move in more explosives in order to demolish the entire hotel."

"What about you?" The lion Faunus asked.

"I am going to pay Junior a visit because they would've needed a lot of explosives and drilling equipment for their plan and they obviously couldn't buy it through commercial channels without drawing suspicion."

"Right and I'll contact you once I learn anything on my end, but as planned I'll bring our men to our secondary base inside Vale for preparations for tonight's operation." Leodore said before the men went to carry out their tasks.

* * *

By the time they arrived in Vale the sun was beginning to set, but time was growing short. Lelouch was inside a black vehicle with tinted windows while he was keeping himself up to date on events surrounding the hotel hijacking using his Scroll.

 _So far nothing has changed, but odd they haven't released anything on their demands._

Lelouch suspected either the Vale government wanted it covered up, which he suspected was due to the likely impossibility of fulfilling their demands or something else.

 _Regardless we'll proceed as planned. They'll likely drag this into the night to ensure not just all of Vale is watching, but the rest of Remnant as well._

Pulling into the back alley behind Junior's club a member of the Black Knights went out to let Junior know that Zero was waiting to speak to him since there was a lot of construction work underway to rebuild his night club. Most of which was paid for by the Black Knights thanks to their various business tractions they have been conducting between one another.

After another member ensured the area was clear Lelouch as Zero exited the vehicle to meet with Junior who came with the twins in tow.

"I am certain you know of what has been happening with the hotel jacking?"

"And it's a concern to me how?"

"I should ask if anyone had or know of anyone who sold drilling equipment and a lot of explosives?"

"Why?!"

"Because those men plan on blowing up the entire hotel to make a statement and their claims for wanting to negotiate a ransom is merely a smokescreen." Lelouch explained revealing that Blue Cosmos planned to publically execute the leader of the moderate Faunus civil rights groups by blowing up the entire hotel while it was televised across Remnant, but the members behind it would escape prior to the explosion which Lelouch is concerned they likely had a tunnel created connecting the hotel with another building.

Of course as an incentive to coax information out of Junior, Lelouch did offer a considerable amount of lien for the information.

"I am sure if what I am telling you is true then you should know if the police find out if their equipment came from you it could lead to a dangerous complication for being tied that."

The potential threat of being tied to a terrorist take over and mass execution of Faunus civil rights leaders alongside payment for the information was enough to convince the information broker.

"I think I know who brought the drills, but I know nothing about the explosives. It's inside an old restaurant near the hotel about a few blocks from it." Junior began accepting the briefcase before adding, "But if you don't mind I would like any evidence implicating me to this to be removed."

"Fair enough," Lelouch offered as Junior provided him with the address.

* * *

Around the same time in the forests below the mountain upon which the Black Knights have built their base and now their growing settlement a group of Sutherlands armed with lances with rifles holstered on the back of their waist with anti-personnel guns mounted under the chest was hunting Grimm to keep their numbers down.

Yet at the same time provide Knightmare Frame combat training using the Creatures of Grimm as targets.

"Alright people these things are a lot more vicious than the Britannian soldiers you have faced, but if you can handle Grimm in Knightmare Frame then you can handle just about anything as long as the enemy pilot isn't better than you." A Faunus with fox ears said as he was among the more experienced pilots leading the training exercise.

It was a rule that a few experienced pilots who have hunted Grimm before using Knightmare Frames would accompany first timers to avoid damaging the machines, but also to prevent any loss of life on their end.

Among these trainees were Kallen, although her skills in her Glasgow suggested she hardly needed additional training, but she insisted on tagging along which to contribute to the organization more while seeking to sharpen her piloting skills.

Tamaki and Ohgi were also present as well with the latter wishing to help out more and to see some of these Creatures of Grimm first hand.

"Some of the creatures we encounter are usually small in size about the height of average person, but they travel in packs so they can become dangerous." Their Faunus overseer cautioned.

"What the hell!" Tamaki shouted as the proximity sensor alerted him to an approaching pack of Beowolves approaching from their flank consisting of twelve of them.

"Here they come and remember to watch your backs."

"Yes sir," Kallen replied before using a swipe of her lance to keep the ones that got too close to her at bay before beginning to mow them down using her machine's mounted anti-personnel gun. Ohgi backed away and used his Sutherland's anti-personnel gun to aid Kallen in quickly overwhelming the pack of Beowolves with machine gun fire.

"This is it…this is no problem at all," Tamaki said in a mocking manner before impaling a Beowolf that tried to flank him with his Sutherland's lance.

Either tempted by fate or as a result of Tamaki's words a Death Stalker suddenly came charging through the trees knocking Tamaki to the side using one of its claws during its charge.

"Tamaki get back!" Kallen shouted taking the initiative as she dodged one of the claws of the Death Stalker before reserving to avoid its tail followed up by batting its other claw side before stabbing it in head with its lance using both of the machine's hands to drive it through its armored head. It could withstand some high-caliber weapons and blades, but it wasn't invulnerable so its durability had its limits.

To ensure Kallen had put the creature down Ohgi quickly drew the Sutherland's assault rifle using its higher-caliber bullets to pierce the Death Stalker's body.

"That was some excellent team work! Well done both of you." Their overseer complimented.

"Thanks I did a little reading on some of the more commonly seen Grimm." Ohgi said while Kallen had done the same as well. Kallen and Ohgi knew that the average Death Stalker was resilient to bullets up to a fifty caliber and most blades wielded by Huntsmen, however the weapons of a Knightmare Frame with the exception of its anti-personnel gun was more capable.

"So did I, but I am just glad the lance on this thing was more than enough to impale it." Kallen added as she felt an adrenaline rush from attacking the Death Stalker.

"Good, but stay on your toes people. When out in the wilderness like this you must always be ready for an attack from anywhere especially when dealing with Creatures of Grimm."

* * *

An hour later across the City of Vale near the hotel with the area around it having been closed off by the police a disguised Lelouch wearing a purple suit with a dark blue dress shirt including a blonde wig atop his head began knocking on the door dressed like a building inspector. He even held a metal clipboard in one hand while knocking with the other to complete the illusion. The restaurant Lelouch had been told about was called Four Kingdoms Restaurant, which officially has been closed for renovation since the previous owner went bankrupt loosing the establishment to the bank until someone had brought it.

To make the illusion more convincing Lelouch had one of his followers dressed up as a Vale Police Department Officer, which he hoped the police being involved might help them to get in the door. Otherwise they could risk an unwanted complication in their plan at a critical stage.

At first glance at the restaurant nothing outwardly suspicious was taking place except it had been closed for renovation for eight months.

Even though it was a restaurant of a considerable large size consisting of two floors and even a rooftop dining area, but no sign of renovation was underway. However from what Leodore managed to find out checking with local contacts the place had a large basement used mostly for food storage and for keeping holiday and festival decorations which had an elevator for moving large amounts of it between the floors.

It was perfect for moving explosives and drilling equipment disguised as tools and materials for renovating the restaurant.

After persistent knocking and announcing he was a building inspector someone came to the door.

He was a large muscular man wearing a dirty white dress shirt with paint spatter on it including black jeans with boots and work gloves. He had slick black hair and a rugged tanned complexion.

"Greetings," Lelouch said in a welcoming business-like manner, "could I speak with the owner of this establishment? I am from the Vale City Hall to talk about your building permits that have expired. I should note we have complaints in relation to heavy equipment being brought in and used at night, so I must conduct a review of the premises."

Even through the man was worried he remained calm before responding, "Could you return tomorrow because this is not a good time?"

"I am afraid I must insist otherwise," Lelouch began activating his Geass, "I command that you will assist me and my associates in whatever we ask until we conclude our business here after our broadcast."

"Yes sir…" The man said enthralled by Lelouch's Geass.

"Tell how many of your men are here? Are you a member of Blue Cosmos?"

"Yes sir we are with Blue Cosmos." The man replied sharply without hesitation. "There are only three of us here including me; the other two are in the basement watching over the tunnel we dug to the hotel."

"I see then could you let me in before letting my associates waiting at the loading dock in as well. Then you can escort me to the basement below and my friends below."

* * *

As Lelouch secured the area and the terrorists primary means of escape from the hotel others around Vale were watching the news. Among those was Team RWBY who was watching the latest news developments on the terrorist takeover of the Oceanic Hotel.

"So it's going into the night with no resolution huh," Weiss observed before adding, "That is not a good sign."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked with a look of concern on her face.

"It means that likely the authorities aren't giving them what they want and since no obviously effort has been made to rescue them the situation is going to become increasingly dangerous for the hostages." Blake answered with a matter of fact tone, but like Ruby she too was concerned however she knew what direction this situation would be heading in soon.

Yang decided to be the optimist of the group by offering, "I am sure the police got it."

Unfortunately Blake's worst fears became a reality as a news report suddenly came in.

"We have tragically received word that a hostage has been executed with the reason being that the police has not responded nor acted upon their demands. Our crew on the scene has observed an execution that took place on the roof of the hotel in view of authorities." Lisa Lavender reported while showing a still image of a Faunus standing on the roof with two members of Blue Cosmos standing behind him with their weapons.

Ruby and Yang were horrified while Blake was deeply saddened by what happened, but she knew it was going to come down to that.

* * *

Around the same time Lelouch, having changed back into his Zero attire, had just been made aware of what had happened through his Scroll which only angered the young man.

Leodore and fourteen members of the Black Knights were present in the basement along with the three members of Blue Cosmos who were enthralled under his Geass. Through them Lelouch had gained information on the total number of members present in the hotel and where the bombs had been planted, also furthered by the fact that Desmond sitting at a mobile computer station in one of the vans outside was now infiltrating their communications between a private wireless network they established within the hotel and at the restaurant.

"I finished setting up a ghost communication for each of their patrols and I believe I have their locations figured out." Desmond reported as Lelouch switched his scroll over to a floor map of the hotel showing points where the terrorists were located based on the signals from their own scrolls they were using to communicate with one another periodically. "As you take them out I'll play recordings of their check-in communications to keep them unaware of your presence as long as possible. I have hacked my way into the hotel's security system and I am preparing looped recordings to help you."

Even through using a private local area wireless network for communications between scrolls was a ideally a secured method to use, but if anyone gained access to it possessing the right equipment and having Desmond's skills and knowledge it wouldn't take much to deceive the users of the network. Using the hotel's own wireless network as base was both a good idea and a bad one at the same time since it made it possible for Desmond to hack the security cameras.

"Excellent," Lelouch said feeling pleased, "keep monitoring their communications. Also is our plan for a broadcast ready as well?"

"Yes, but I should remind you that it might not take long for the VNN to notice their camera and equipment is missing." The former Atlas scientist reminded before adding, "Furthermore make sure your men take the security room as quickly as possible since they might suspect something is wrong if they keep seeing the same looped video after awhile."

"It will do for now." The masked man said before turning to Leodore.

"The men are ready."

Gesturing for Leodore and his men to follow as the fourteen Black Knights were wearing the Shinobi Combat Suits with eight of them armed with Britannian-made sub-machine guns equipped with silencers as a primary weapon. All of them carried a silencer equipped side arm along with a hunting knife, but in order to deal with the bombs each member carried a coolant spray that sprayed an aerosol mist of liquid coolant particles. As for the remaining six members who for their choice of primary weapon were Special Forces issued sniper rifles equipped with silencers which they got through Black Market connections in Area 11 thanks to the Kyoto Group.

Using a rail-cart delivery system the Blue Cosmos men installed within the tunnel to move both men and the explosives along with the drills through the tunnels the Black Knights made their way to the hotel. However knowing the other end of the tunnel was being guarded two members of Lelouch's rescue party went on ahead on foot to clear the end of the tunnel of any hostiles.

By the time Lelouch, Leodore and the rest of their group reached the end of the tunnel two members of Blue Cosmos laid dead on the ground having been taken down without them realizing it until it was too late.

"Alright Leodore and two of you with me," Lelouch commanded before gesturing for the men with sniper rifles, "you six make your way to the second floor overlooking the auditorium where the hostages are being kept. The rest of you have your assignments to take out the Blue Cosmos members patrolling the hotel and disable their bombs using the coolant spray."

 _The Coolant Spray should disable the denotations by freezing them rendering them inoperable for twenty four hours at least._

It was at the recommendation of Leodore who expected at some points the Black Knights would need to deal with explosives in one form or another, but since they didn't have anyone trained in bomb disposal they sought alternatives by using a coolant spray solution to disable the bombs for a time. Obtaining the means to create the coolant spray was easier in Japan, but it was inspired by Leodore who had used a shot of ice dust to freeze a bomb rendering its detonator inoperable.

Such a trick would prove to be especially useful considering their group was going to become the heroic knights of justice.

 _But as a precaution we'll stop them before they can have a chance to detonate the bomb if for some reason it won't work._

Zero, Leodore and the men accompanying them would make their way to the Grand Reception Hall through the ground floor while taking out any Blue Cosmos members they happen upon. Their support would be the snipers who would take position on the balconies within the auditorium.

Quietly moving out from the basement of the hotel the first group of Black Knights spotted a member of Blue Cosmos patrolling the boiler room next to the storage room where the tunnel was located. Using their silenced machine gun they quickly took out the hostile before realizing the danger he was in. He silently gestured for his fellows to follow.

"According to the floor plans the security room should be in an office behind the reception desk." Lelouch said quietly through the communicator built into his mask. "Secure it before the enemy notices anything amiss."

The group made their way quietly up the stairs with the forward group using small dental mirrors to peak out from a crack in the door before using them to carefully check around corners looking for signs of Blue Cosmos guards.

Lelouch was pleased with how the operation was proceeding as the men with him were hardened veterans of Leodore's group who had seen plenty of action in their service to the former division leader of the White Fang since siding with him upon his departure from the organization. Still he did not allow his success to cloud his better judgment as they were not yet close to securing the hostages.

 _One wrong move and this could end very badly for us._

Despite his concerns the operation continued to proceed smoothly one of the pairs of armed Black Knights made their way to the security room where they had arrived just in time when the men posted there on behalf of Blue Cosmos had noticed some oddities about the looped video footage were about to contact their leader.

It was a close one, but one that was just narrowly avoided.

With the security room under their control the rest of the infiltration team spread out and began taking down the rest of the Blue Cosmos members quietly while the support team made their way to the second floor to scout out the auditorium while preparing to provide fire support. The auditorium was in the heart of the hotel itself with a large spacious room with balconies on the second floor and enough seating to fit at least over a hundred people with spaces for chairs and a stage at the end.

On the stage were the hostages with the leader of the Blue Cosmos there while four of his followers guarded the hostages.

"Balcony Support Team; are you in position yet?"

The masked former prince felt nervous when he didn't get a reply, but a moment later.

"We're ready sir with eyes on the targets."

"Once I open the door take them out and deal with the leader as planned."

Looking to Leodore and the men accompanying him looking for any indication they were not ready, but when Lelouch saw none he boldly opened the main door catching the Blue Cosmos members off guard. Once they realized it was Zero and his men entering they began to react, but they were too slow as four of the five were swiftly picked off by the snipers hiding on the balconies overlooking the stage. Zero and his escort continued walking towards the stage.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" The Blue Cosmos leader roared in both shock and anger.

He was a middle aged man with graying blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a black suit with a red tie holding a gun in one hand while in the other was the remote used to set off the bombs. Leodore rushed the stage giving the leader named Bruno little time to react, but before he could push the remote one of the sniper's shot it out of his hands with Leodore leaping onto the bridge and ripping the gun from his hands.

"You traitorous bastards are siding with humanity's enemy!" Bruno snapped angrily possessing a slightly crazed look in his eyes.

"My organization welcomes both Humans and Faunus, so I will not tolerate fools like you." Zero declared as he approached the stage with Leodore restraining him. "As much as I would like to appropriately punish you for your actions I believe these people here will have the honors of delivering you to the police."

The former prince came to a stop before his prey after stepping onto the stage. Looking straight at Bruno the slide on Lelouch's mask opened revealing his Geass eye.

"There you will confess to every crime you have done and speak only the truth for the rest of your life!"

Once it was done Leodore used a pair of handcuffs to restrain Bruno while the sniper teams came down to the first floor to assist in undoing the bonds of the hostages while ensuring none of them had been harmed in anyway. Picking up Bruno's discarded gun he looked for the leader of the Faunus Civil Rights groups among the hostages.

Lelouch narrowed him down as he turned to a woman with koala-like ears that were gray matching with her long hair wearing a formal business suit with a gray skirt and suit to match her hair while possessing green eyes.

"Are you the one in charge?"

"Yes I am Mrs. Misha." The Faunus said before Lelouch handed her the handgun Bruno had.

"Then I'll leave you with their leader to turn into the proper authorities." The masked man told her before explaining, "We have dealt with the rest of Blue Cosmos in the hotel, but once we have cleared out the last of them run for the police with your prisoner in tow. Inform them they had planted bombs around the hotel."

"WHAT?!"

"They were planning on executing all of you as a statement to the entire world once enough people across Remnant were watching. Everything they did was to merely stall for time," Lelouch said before beginning to leave as he stepped off the stage. "I'll leave the rest to you and stick to the plan."

"Wait…who are you Zero?"

Lelouch stopped half way across the room, although he hesitated for a moment he spoke, "It's not who or what I am underneath, but let my actions be what defines me."

With that Lelouch left the hostages in the car of Leodore as he quickly returned to the basement to hurry back to the basement of the restaurant.

"Desmond is everything ready?"

"We're ready Zero."

* * *

Minutes later in their room Team RWBY was beginning to believe the situation for the hostages at the Oceanic Hotel was looking even darker than before, but suddenly the program they were watching was interrupted before the face of Zero appeared on their screen causing those watching to stop what they were doing.

"It's Zero!" Ruby Rose said in shock having not expected an appearance of Vale's mysterious valiantly.

Blake, Weiss and Yang began watching as Zero spoke addressing not just the Kingdom of Vale, but through the media feed they had hijacked thanks to both the news coverage the hostage situation was receiving and using the equipment and cameras they stole from the Vale News Network earlier.

"People of Vale," Zero began with a black flag displayed behind him, "have no fear...for all of the hostages at the Oceanic Hotel are safe and sound. I Zero return them to you unharmed."

The visage of Zero was minimized to a corner of the screen to show live footage of the hostages leaving the hotel as the footage they were seeing was provided through the hotel's security cameras ensuring credit would be given where it was due. They exited the hotel to make a run towards the police officers with a prisoner in tow to deliver into their custody as per Zero's instructions.

"He did it! Oh thank goodness they were saved." Ruby said with a look of relief.

"But how did he pull it off?" Weiss said as she was just as curious as her friend Blake who seemed baffled by how Zero pulled off a rescue when the authorities could not.

"I don't think he just waltzed inside that hotel to get them out." Yang said in agreement ignoring Ruby being overjoyed that the hostages were rescued.

The footage from the hotel was shrunk down allowing Zero to appear on the screen again, but this time the camera panned out before a series of lights came on revealing Black Knight members standing alongside him in full uniform wearing a black face makes that were black on one side and transparent on the other. There were some obvious humans among them, but for the Faunus members there were ones possessing deer antlers and reddish brown rabbit ears to signify that their group has both human and Faunus members.

"People! Fear us, or rally behind us as you see fit! We are the Black Knights!"

"Black Knights?" Blake said softly as she was surprised to see that Zero's organization had members from both sides of the spectrum.

"We of the Black Knights stand with all those who have no weapons to wield…regardless of whether they be Human or Faunus!" Lelouch as Zero declared before he continued his proclamation. "Blue Cosmos cowardly took innocent civilians hostage, and not mercilessly executed them! But they were planning to murder all of them before a world-wide audience just to make a statement!"

Lelouch held back no anger with his last statement as he wanted to share his disgust with their plan to gain attention and support for their cause.

"It was a wanton and meaningless act; therefore, they have been punished just as former Warden Samuel Norton abused his position for his own benefit. Including Mr. Winchester who abused and mistreated his own Faunus workers including subjecting those same victims to heavy doses of drugs to silence them. We cannot stand by and allow such cruelty to be carried out, and so we made them pay for their actions."

The rest of Team RWBY along with anyone else watching waited for Zero to finish his declaration.

"I will challenge anyone who abuse and mistreat their power leaving people to suffer, but most of all I will not tolerate acts of pure evil such as Blue Cosmos attempted to do my slaughtering innocent civilians. The only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed! Wherever oppressors abuse their power by attacking those who are powerless, we shall appear again, no matter how mighty or formidable our foe may be!"

Blake Belladonna was speechless, but Zero knowing his time was short decided to wrap up his public reveal of the Black Knights to Remnant.

"Those of you with power...FEAR US!" Zero declared unfolding his arms in a dramatic fashion while outstretching his right arm, "Those of you without it, rally behind us!" Lelouch extended his left arm out as he spoke.

Then he brought his public address to a close with some parting words.

"We, the Black Knights, shall be the ones who stand in judgment of this world!"

Watching the broadcast inside his office within Beacon Tower in one of the highest points of Beacon Academy was a man who appeared to be in his late or early forties with grey hair wearing black sunglasses-style specials, a green suit sitting at a desk having just watched Zero's broadcast.

Professor Ozpin turned off the broadcast before leaning back in his chair in quiet contemplation. He wasn't sure what to make of the Black Knights and whatever their true goals might be, but he felt this was not the last time he would hear about the Black Knights which made the Headmaster of Beacon Academy felt concerned for the future.

* * *

A/N: Not overly spectacular I'll admit, but best for the quick and silent approach since if anything alerted the police outside to something going on it could have ended badly for Lelouch. But the fact he managed to infiltrate a hotel that had been taken over by violent anti-Faunus extremists taking down most of them without alerting them until the very end. Then he rescues the hostages and saved them, which was something the police were incapable of doing.

Having said that Lelouch is being mindful not to show off too much of what the Black Knights are capable of as that could push certain parties to pursue him more aggressively and I am not talking about the White Fang mind you.

Still despite its flaws I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and as we get further into the story.

As a last note I drew inspiration for Lelouch's body armor he is wearing under his Zero outfit from the Sneaking Suits of the Metal Gear franchise (more specifically the materials used) while taking some from the Batman series. And yes much later in the story its possible Lelouch could get an upgrade of the suit especially since he will gradually improve as a fighter but that is a long way off. I will admit I had some trouble designing some elements before deciding to stick to Earth-based materials because I wasn't sure what Remnant's materials for body armor are. Not to mention Lelouch is pragmatic enough to not solely rely on his Aura for protection if Qrow's fight with Tyrian has shown the potential risks.

I thank you all in advance for your reviews, see you all next chapter where the rest of Remnant will be reacting to the announcement of the Black Knights including a certain group.


	8. Chapter 8 Black and White

A/N: Wow I was just on fire with this story, but a nice thanks to those who reviewed because it is greatly appreciated.

This chapter is a bit shorter compared to the last one, but it builds towards the Black Knight's debut in Japan which happens after their debut in Vale while setting the stage for future events as this chapter will also hint at as well.

Enjoy….

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Black and White**

Three weeks had passed since Black Knights had rescued the hostages at the Oceanic Hotel as the news of what had happened spread like wildfire across Remnant, but word of what had happened was already reaching the other Kingdoms. During that time the police had managed to dispose of the remaining bombs in the hotel and thanks to a surprisingly cooperative Bruno the police were rounding up various members of the organization around Vale while additional information was being passed along to other law enforcement agencies to deal with other named members in the other three kingdoms.

The police also discovered the tunnel connecting the hotel to the Four Kingdoms Restaurant revealing it had not only been the way in for the terrorists and their bombs, but it was also what the Black Knights had used to sneak in and then slip away before the police could find them. They did find three Blue Cosmos members tied up there who claimed to not remembered what had happened to them, but what no one knew was that Lelouch with a few members of the Black Knights who had stayed to secure the basement who were not part of infiltration and recues operation to take part in the broadcast having arrived in a third van bringing the proper equipment.

The missing camera and equipment missing from the VNN had also been recovered.

Sitting inside the dining room of Beacon Academy, Blake was reading the newspaper article that was about Zero.

 _He has been living up to his proclamation,_ The young woman remarked internally.

In the three weeks that followed the Black Knights lived up to their proclamations as a defender to the weak. They proved this best by their actions especially during the hotel hijacking showing they were willing to risk their lives for the Faunus population, but as the case with the now former Warden Norton it didn't mean they would come to the aid of Faunus alone. As their membership of accepting both Human and Faunus into their ranks it proved they did not discriminate would come to the aid of the innocent regardless of what species they were.

The opinion of her friends differed, but Blake was thinking about the matter more deeply than they were because of something they didn't know about her.

Blake Belladonna herself was a Faunus, but more than that she was a former member of the White Fang. Not just a former member, but the daughter of Ghira Belladonna the former High Leader of the White Fang.

As a result of her past membership with the White Fang she couldn't help but feel wary of the Black Knights, but so far they have been quite different from the White Fang. Beyond that she didn't really know what to think of Zero other than the fact he clearly has a taste for the theatrical and keeping his identity concealed behind a mask.

 _He wants to be judged by his actions and not who or what he is,_ Blake said reading a line from Mrs. Misha when she briefly spoke to Zero after her rescue. _I guess I can relate to that._

Blake looked up at her signature black bow which hid her Faunus heritage, a pair of black cat ears.

Regardless the fact that the Black Knights welcomed both humans and Faunus into their ranks only served to confuse the public further making attempts to figure out his true identity even harder.

 _What is their end goal through? Are they just going to fight injustice in Vale?_

It was question many had on their minds, and Blake wasn't alone in that.

* * *

Meanwhile across the world of Remnant the man who everyone was talking about was sitting in the back of a car, but Lelouch was without his mask wearing a black business suit with a purple tie and a white dress shirt with black gloves on his hands. Like Blake he had been reading a copy of the newspaper, but the one he had was about the hotel hijacking.

"You seemed very pleased with yourself." C.C. asked sitting next to him dressed in formal attire consisting of a blue suit with a matching skirt and a red tie while wearing glasses even though she didn't need them. Her hair was styled up into a bun while she wore a black wig over it giving her a more professional air about her.

"Very although things are progressing much faster than I had ever imagined," Lelouch commented before putting the newspaper away. "I was hoping we could take our time more, but I agree with Leodore that we must expand our ranks and influence beyond Vale with Mantle being a good starting point."

The car Lelouch and C.C. were in were driving through the streets of Mantle heading for the old industrial sector where many factories and warehouse sat unused and abandoned since the transfer of the capital and industry moved to Atlas. The once proud capital of the now defunct Kingdom of Mantle had fallen on hard times which Lelouch had learned was through a combination of corporate greed who used bribes and various means to drive out local business and city officials to make living conditions worse and neglect from Atlas overall.

 _All to force people to accept the Schnee Dust Company's so called generous offer for housing in Atlas if they work for them._

It was true the Schnee Dust Company would grant you living conditions in the city of Atlas, but working for them typically meant working in the Dust Mines. The Dust Mines were a dangerous place for a variety of reasons, but due to the fact the SDC focused more on making profit they never bothered with attempts to improve working conditions and create a safe environment. Then there was the problem that working in the Dust Mines would lead to health complications later in a miner's life, which was only worsened by the unsafe working conditions of the Schnee Dust Quarry.

 _I'll have to likely deal with the SDC in due time, but given their history with the White Fang a new approach will be needed._

The White Fang, specifically the Atlas Division, had been locked into bloody conflict with the Schnee Dust Company for years some time following Jacques Schnee's ascension to leadership of the company. Family members and close friends had been kidnapped and executed along with board members, but such actions including the theft of large amounts of Dust from them did little to change anything about the company's direction.

 _If you want to take down the SDC then you must dismantle their Public Relations Machine first._

Even so Lelouch decided against attacking the SDC as Zero believing with possible conflict with the White Fang looming and conflict with Britannia he must also manage he could not risk stretching the Black Knight's thin especially with their numbers as they are now.

It just made the need to expand all the more necessary and they needed facilities to begin building their own weapons and means of transportation since they could only move so much through the portal back on Sanus. However maintaining such factors and using them without drawing unwanted attention was something Lelouch needed to deal with, and with Leodore having left for Mantle ahead of him a week ago to set the stage for it as the two worked out a plan.

 _This place looks better than Shinjuku, but it's getting close to it._

As Lelouch gazed out at the decaying city he saw what had been once an impressive metropolis beginning to fall apart due to purposely neglect by those wishing to push more of Mantle's citizens into moving to Atlas to become workers for the Schnee Dust Company. There were people out on the streets gathered around old metal drums using as make-shift fireplaces as many lost their homes to heavy taxes imposed by the corrupt city officials.

"We're here Lelouch." A man with a beard sitting in the driver seat said as the car pulled into a large factory complex that had been abandoned for years, but the buildings were still standing.

Once the car came to a stop Lelouch and C.C. disembarked with the latter playing the role of his secretary.

Meeting them were two men wearing business suits acting as bodyguards for a more heavy set man wearing a red suit with a green tie possessing orange hair.

"So you are the buyer interested in this…place?" The man asked looking at Lelouch with a confused expression.

"I am," Lelouch replied before introducing himself, "I am Lelouch Renquist and this is my secretary Cecily. I wish to purchase the surrounding land and the factories including the harbor attached to them."

"Well you are in luck since prices for the land is low, but I simply have to wonder why want this area?" The business man asked as he was trying to subtly push Lelouch towards buying land that was not only more favorable but likely more expensive.

"Let's just say I see opportunities for the future," Lelouch said before activating his Geass, "I would like if my business conducted on this property was kept secret other than offering a cargo transport service between here and Vale."

The businessman and his bodyguards were enthralled by his Geass causing him to sign the property over to him which Lelouch got for a relatively low price thanks to the supposed little to no value the land had.

"Why do I feel you will be doing that a lot while you are here?" C.C. asked with a coy smile after Lelouch finalized the purchase of the land and its factories.

"This city is filled with corruption, but I don't want any unwanted attention so I'll need to Geass those in charge and some others according to the list Leodore provided me with. Atlas doesn't care for what happens here relying on their underlings here to keep it that way."

"What about the locals?"

"Leodore has been talking to people about recruiting them, officially as workers."

"Unofficially as members of the Black Knights am I right?" The green haired immortal asked, but she knew the answer.

"Yes and now we can begin phase two of our plans."

An hour later after he, C.C. and his driver conducted an inspection of the grounds they came to the docks where at that time a large transport ship that had come from Vale arrived. It was followed by a second ship that arrived not long afterwards as it pulled into the docks. Crew members descended from the ship using thick ropes to secure their ship to the harbor before readying to use cranes built into the top of the vessels to begin offloading equipment and tools they could use to begin innovating the factory and restoring it to working order.

At the same it would be repurposed to produce weapons, materials and more for the Black Knights while it would publically pretend to be a stop off and storage area for the newly formed Cloverleaf Transportation Company founded out of Vale after Lelouch using connections he established with Junior to buy out the financially ruined Winchester Shipping especially when its former owner Richelieu Winchester and most of his workers were involved in his legal activities causing a fallout and collapse of the company with his assets including his warehouses and transport ships being confiscated by the bank to cover financial losses suffered as a result.

Assets that Lelouch purchased using a new cover identity and using the wealth Leodore and Lelouch had accumulated thanks to their deals with Junior and Torchwick. He turned Winchester Shipping into Cloverleaf Transportation with Lelouch as its owner.

"Welcome to Mantle," Lelouch said greeting a Japanese man who was a middle aged fellow with slick back black hair and a thin frame wearing a simple suit while carrying a briefcase. "I hope you will find your new living conditions…more bearable as I am sure Zero had told you?"

"Believe me young man compared to Shinjuku this place doesn't look too bad."

"Then I hope our efforts here can one day improve living conditions here." Lelouch replied shaking the man's hand.

This arrangement also not only solved another problem Lelouch facing at his main base.

Despite having obtained food and the means to build permanent settlements the Black Knights were faced with overcrowding from the Shinjuku Ghetto refuges not to mention hiding away in a mountain based area surrounded by monsters was not a good place for families to raise children they had brought over.

With the acquirement of Richelieu Winchester's company Lelouch had an idea and brought in workers for both fronts while at the same time providing real homes and a chance for children to interact with other's their own age which was good for them and get a better education than they could have in Area 11. However Mantle was something of a different story and so Lelouch as Zero sought volunteers among the refugees, specifically those who didn't feel comfortable with fighting but had skills more useful towards working with their publically established company to creating a trustworthy workforce.

Some of the refugees chose to work at their company warehouses and on their ships in Vale while others decided to work at the Mantle location working to restore it for the Black Knights using equipment they purchased through Junior. They also brought in what equipment and materials they could from Kirihara, but also he had arranged for some workers and engineers to go with them while arranging for their families to be moved to Vale.

Their location in Mantle could hopefully provide Kyoto with a secret location for their own production efforts, which Lelouch agreed to in exchange for equipment and technical support to help get his operations in Mantle moving.

However due to limited space and housing opportunities some obtained homes on the island of Patch and other towns down the coast that were available while others would move to Mantle where there was plenty of room, but conditions were not entirely welcoming.

 _It will take time for them to gain the funds to purchase homes for all of them since we don't have that much money._ Lelouch thought before considering another problem, which was being addressed back at their main base for those wishing to take part in his plan. _Language for some of them might be a problem, but it's fortunate that a majority of them including Kallen's group know how to speak Britannian which is the same as the primary language used on Remnant._

In the meantime Lelouch was ensuring his newly formed company was taking advantage of the vacuum left by the collapse of the Winchester Shipping by using his quickly assembled workforce to pick up on the work and deliveries needing to be done. Once their new legitimate business was established and racking profits they could use some of it to fund the Black Knights.

 _Using this company as a front we could establish Black Knight cells in Mistral and Vacuo in time as well._

Once Lelouch was done welcoming some of the new arrivals as they wasted no time going to work not only offloading their cargo

"So what's next?"

"We'll meet with Leodore and proceed from there."

* * *

Back in Vale somewhere in the warehouse district near the harbor another group was responding to the actions of the Black Knights. Inside his warehouse that has served as his base of operations Roman Torchwick was standing before a table with a map of the city of Vale hung up on the wall in front of him. Around him were crates and cargo containers full of stolen Dust that has been accumulating over the past two months through a series of robberies being carried out by Torchwick and his reluctant business partners the White Fang.

"Roman I would like a word with you."

Turning around was the person who made their business arrangement possible through means Roman was curious about, but at the same time instinct told him the less he knew the better off he probably was. Nevertheless he did want to know who his employer's master plan was and what the end goal of said plan was.

She possessed ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes wearing a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini-dress with yellow designs. She also has a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees. The sleeves end in a triangle shape, which are wrapped or tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists. Completing her attire she wears black shorts underneath her dress, as well as a black choker on her neck. She wears a gold loop earring with a black gem dangling from it on her right ear. She has dark, glass, high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg.

"I assume this is about the Black Knights?" Roman said cautiously while taking a guess at the subject in question as he saw little reason for Cinder Fall wishing to speak with him.

"Possibly," Roman's employer said in a cold tone, "but there might be something else in relation to that."

"Oh?"

"It has come to my attention you have been having dealings with a Leodore Ferox?"

"Yes we have a very lucrative business arrangement I must say I been making a mint off of the stuff he has been bringing me."

"I see, but were you aware of the fact he was formerly a division leader of the White Fang over the Vacuo branch?" Cinder replied coyly with her arms crossed over her chest.

"No I wasn't actually;" Roman admitted truthfully while growing wary of where the discussion was heading, "but then again it wasn't part of the arrangement. I wouldn't ask any unnecessary questions."

"I understand, but the White Fang want to deal with this deserter and they wish to find out what happened to the other members of the White Fang who vanished with him."

"So I assume then…" The bowler hat wearing criminal asked while running his index finger across his throat.

Cinder nodded in confirmation, but she was quick to add. "It will come to that, but like I said they wish to interrogate the former division commander first."

"I won't be meeting with him until next week and I don't know where he is until then."

"Then that gives you time to prepare for an ambush at your next meeting."

* * *

Up north within the city of Mantle the deputy commander of the Black Knights was meeting with Lelouch within one of the old offices inside the main factory's office. Lelouch sat down in one of the chairs while Leodore sat in the others as the younger man was waiting for news on how well it all went.

Or rather he was hoping everything went fine.

"Did the meeting go well?"

"It actually went surprisingly well." Leodore began but he seemed uneasy about something. "It seems the White Fang branch of Mantle have been growing frustrated with dealing with the SDC."

"Let me guess for everything they do to them from robbing their dust shipments to attacking and executing various board members it hasn't changed anything?"

"That is part of the issue they are facing." Leodore said, but he didn't seem surprised by it. "Even if you murdered his own wife he would just cry and mourn her for the sake of publicity, but in reality I would doubt he really cares for any member of his own family."

"He is defiantly the kind of man who would blend in perfectly in Britannia as a noble." Lelouch commented in agreement, "so what is the verdict then?"

"They will not interfere with our efforts here. I didn't tell them everything, but we were going to produce resources and weapons for the cause. I also mentioned depending on the circumstances we could provide assistance and relief for the Faunus located here." Leodore explained, but Lelouch couldn't help but notice there was something else.

"There is something else isn't there?"

"They have heard troubling rumors about the Vale Branch of the White Fang." Leodore began, "apparently its division leader Adam Taurus has been pressed into cooperating with an unknown party led by a woman?"

"How did you come across this information?"

"A messenger was on his way to the camp Adam had established in Forever Fall from the Mantle division which had provided information to his group to conduct a theft of cargo from a SDC train almost three months ago. He was to check in to determine if the information was accurate."

"And he witnessed these events?"

"That and the fact that most of Adam's followers were wiped out by this woman and her associates accompanying her," The Lion Faunus answered. "He couldn't overhear the conversation, but they offered him dust and a lot of lien in exchange for their cooperation."

"That's it?"

"He didn't risk inquiring further."

"I wonder if this has something to do with those strings of Dust robberies we have been hearing about."

"Most likely since I have been hearing from some of our contacts in Vale that the White Fang has been involved in these robberies."

"That seems an unusual considering they have attacked shops who have denied service to Faunus in the past, but Vale's shops had always a welcoming reputation towards Faunus so there should be no reason for it." Lelouch thought while his mind began processing some possibilities for this change. "What could they need so much Dust for?"

"Hard to say without more information, but it seems like something big is in the works if they need that much dust for something since I can't see anyone gaining much from selling it on the black market. Even the cargo trains they have stolen have provided dust for their own forces and what they sold has net a decent amount of Lien." Leodore said using his own experience as a former White Fang member to narrow down the possibilities.

 _In the past whenever they stole cargo from the SDC they would keep what they needed for their own use then sell the rest usually through a black market trader or sometimes another Dust Shop._ The lion Faunus thought before contemplating. _Hitting and stockpiling on Dust across the city would give them plenty, but it would be far more than a division branch of the White Fang would need. With Dust prices likely to be rising in the kingdom it would be hard to sell off that amount of dust without drawing attention. Even moving it to Mistral to sell it off would be far too risky._

"They must be stockpiling it then to use for explosive ordinance and the likely target to justify needing so much of it would be the upcoming Vytal Festival." Lelouch said as Leodore was coming to the same conclusion as well.

"To what aim through as I can imagine what attacking the Vytal Festival would do other than make White Fang an open enemy of all the kingdoms which will pushed them into becoming more aggressive against the organization as a whole worldwide."

"I agree and I assume this is what the White Fang members operating in Mantle are concerned about."

Leodore nodded his head, "yes and they are already having trouble dealing with Atlas and the SDC despite their increased brutal attacks on the latter. If this attack happens it would give the SDC the means to launch a witch hunt against the White Fang and Faunus suspected of being involved or supporters of their views even if they are not members themselves."

"I concur," Lelouch replied as he took a moment to complicate their options. "For now there isn't much we can do here but secure our operations and get these factories back into working order as soon as possible. Then we need to get our shipping business moving so we can bring in profit needed to keep it going while hopefully we can make enough to support our activities."

"Then depending if everything proceeds well we can expand our organization much further."

"Every since our debut we have received increased public support and donations through some of have contacts have appeared which has been a great help. Not to mention it will make it easier for us to operate as fewer people will be willing to report our activities to the authorities."

"Yes, but also we have received a surge of eager recruits for our organization. Including some former White Fang members deserting to join us, but I am concerned."

"You mean about the fact that as of late since you left the organization those who leave it have been assassinated."

"Exactly," The deputy commander said in agreement, "this is why we need to be extremely carefully about recruiting former members of the organization especially if this Adam Taurus is everything I have heard. I never met him during my time when I was part of the organization however someone I did meet was part of his group had deserted some months ago."

Lelouch's eyes narrowed in curiosity, "Who?"

"Blake Belladonna, the daughter of the organization's last High Leader."

"Ghira Belladonna's daughter," Lelouch said having been told quite a bit about the last leader of the entirety of the White Fang who had stepped down five years ago, "she left the organization?"

"Yes…I met her once during the time her father stepped down as High Leader, but he too left the organization along with his wife to assume the duties of Chieftain of Menagerie." Leodore said as his expression turned into a saddened expression hinting the time to be a bitter memory. "Their daughter Blake decided to stay with the organization…let's just say tensions got heated."

"I see…," The former prince deduced that to her Blake saw her parents likely as cowards for abandoning the fight for equality for the Faunus, but was ignorant of the dark road the organization was heading down. With that in mind Lelouch decided to change the subject, "so are you purposing we recruit her?"

"No partly because she has begun attending Beacon Academy as a Huntress, but her views had changed if she was willing to leave the White Fang compared to how she received to leave five years ago."

Lelouch understood what Leodore was suggesting, "then you suggesting we could use her to obtain information on Adam and possibly figure out what might be happening?"

"Yes, but she might have left before the incident in question involving the woman."

"Its fine we can still get information about Adam from here which we could use."

* * *

Four days later back in Japan on the side of Earth the Black Knights had been growing, slowly but steadily thanks to the surprising support from Kyoto House. Then through Ohgi he managed to contact some other resistance groups operating in some of the nearby ghettos who were interested in joining the resistance group who beat back the Britannian Army.

Unfortunately they came with some troubling news.

Lelouch dressed as Zero was with Leodore and Ohgi along with a few armed members of the Black Knights standing inside an old theater inside Shinjuku Ghetto. Present was leaders of the other resistance groups who had both come to Zero seeking to join him and to seek his help for a problem.

"So Clovis has been rounding up the people living in your respective ghettos?" Lelouch said wishing to confirm the information he had just been handed.

"Mostly those suspected to have some ties to us, but he started picking up whole families too."

This bit of news caused Lelouch's hands to tighten in disgust as Clovis's intent was clear.

 _He knows he cannot attack the ghettos directly otherwise I'll leak out the information we have about Code R, so he is trying to go around that agreement by abducting the populace of those ghettos._

Even through Clovis wasn't kidnapping the entire popular, but still the number of people he was keeping at the Britannian Prison located in Chōfu was overpopulated now. It was unlikely Clovis would get anything of use out of those people unless it was an effort to draw him out into a confrontation, but the Kanto military garrison had loaned a large number of troops and Knightmare Frames to bolster its security.

 _If we attack them head on it could end in defeat especially if they hold us off long enough for Britannian reinforcements to arrive from…_

At that moment Lelouch realized something as he recalled the Kanto Britannian Base was the Division Base and headquarters for the military of that region of Japan, but it was also the location where Jeremiah had told them a prototype Knightmare Frame, the same team responsible for the Lancelot, was set to arrive the day after tomorrow.

 _It was going to arrive in Osaka, but they changed the location two days ago for it to secretly arrive at the Kanto base instead._

Lelouch couldn't help but grin mischievously as he had already been planning a heist to steal that prototype. The former prince suspected that the location for the arrival of the prototype machine was changed likely due to Clovis not wanting to risk an attempt theft of the machine since losing a machine loaned to him by the his older half-brother Schneizel. Losing a valuable machine that belonged to the Second Prince and acting Prime Minister of the Empire could result in Clovis losing his position.

Thanks to Jeremiah; who has continued to prove loyal, they had plenty of information about the base and its commander who had earned his position through bribes and blood relations. In other ways he was a greedy and cowardly man who used his connections to pin the blame on others while avoiding dangerous tasks and assignments.

 _A vicious attack on his base along with the threat of losing such a valuable piece of cargo would be very bad for a man of his position; so much he will panic and recall his forces from the prison to defend the base._

Now he saw an opportunity to expand that plan even further and use it to help in arranging a mass prison break. As he took contemplated some ideas something he remembered in passing that he heard about in school today could be made to become a useful component of his plan.

"Attacking the prison head on would be suicide, but I do have an idea on how we can reduce the guard there." Lelouch began as he proceeded to elaborate on a plan. "The additional troops they have protecting the prison is coming from the Kanto Military Base which is the division command center for the military forces there, but it is also where a new prototype weapon produced under the Second Prince of the Empire is being delivered at. The commander there is a cowardly man who brought his position instead of earning it, so an attack and theft on the base will cause such a panic he'll recall his forces."

"So then we'll break into the prison and get them out right?" A member of the resistance group from the Saitama Ghetto inquired seemingly hopeful.

"Not quite, because we'll still be racing against the clock." Lelouch reminded the gathering before him as he extended one arm in a dramatic fashion to make a point. "As our operation to cause a disturbance at the Kanto Military Headquarters is underway a team will infiltrate the sewers below the prison and break into its security system to loops its cameras of the towers and surrounding outside area to allow a second infiltration team from the sky to break in and seize the control room where they can disable communications and shut down the security system completely. Thus we'll be buying more time to get the prisoners out before we begin our attack in earnest."

"How are you going to get men in the air to even parachute down?"

Lelouch smiled before gladly explaining, "The day after tomorrow the Ajinomoto Stadium which is near the prison will be hosting a special rugby match including a life performance by the rock band Voyage. They are planning for a stunning entrance by parachuting down onto the stage, so using connections and payoffs to the right people air traffic restrictions will be lowered. Our men will jump from their own aircraft higher in the air before using wingsuits to land on the roof of the prison without being detected after the sewer team has gained access to the cameras stationed along the roof and the path to the control room."

The men looked at Lelouch with a mixture of awe and concern as some thought the plan was brilliant, but there were some who believed it was crazy.

Everyone else thought it was a bit of both overall.

"There is another aspect of the plan we'll need to take care of, but for now I am going to gather as much information on the prison we can and work out some finer details."

The truth of the matter was that there was going to be no sewer infiltration team and the finer detail Lelouch meant was discovering those who would be running the security control room at the time of their operation so he could use his Geass on some of them so they could disable the prison's entire security system and communications on his behalf.

So instead of a risky parachuting deployment the infiltration party would be let into the prison instead.

 _I'll have them set a trap and have some of the guards drawn to a disturbance in a area of the prison where our entry will begin eliminating a good number of them at once so our infiltration team can begin opening cells to release prisoners as our troops will attack the prison._

Lelouch felt a little concerned as he was growing too dependent on his Geass, but if he wanted to accomplish his goals and earn the support of the Japanese people then he needed to use everything available to him now.

 _But I should become overly dependent on it, however if we can get our own resources and our own ability to build weapons along with expanding our ranks then I could limit its usage to when it can serve me best._

Nevertheless Lelouch felt pleased as everything he did felt more worthwhile than just mindlessly being part of the ordinary herd of people who lived their so-called lives of normalcy and complacency. He eagerly accepted the challenges lay before him, but these were challenges he had no desire of loosing.

 _Just as the Black Knights proved themselves in Vale they shall prove themselves here._

* * *

Two days later it was pass seven pm as the moon was beginning to rise into the sky, but for a news van from the Hi-TV Network. However for Diethard Reid is was another mind numbing television broadcast and coverage he was pressed into overseeing. In a way he preferred Clovis's media performances over covering some rock band concert, because it was over much more quickly.

So much so that Diethard was more interested in reading a book he had brought while the camera crews he commanded were more than capable of doing their jobs without him.

 _I should have considered traveling to a more troubled territory of the Empire. I would gladly cover anything else but this boring and tedious concert._

Suddenly the door opened and the sound of guns having their safeties taken off could be heard prompting Diethard to look up from his books to see a member of the Black Knight leveling an assault rifle at his face. He took a quick glance around and found that three of them had stormed his news van armed with weapons holding the camera and broadcast technicians at gunpoint.

"Just relax…our leader has need of your services," The lead Black Knight said professionally. "Do as well say and you'll be released unharmed. Just think of this as chance for an exclusive to something big we have planned tonight."

Even though he was in danger, but Diethard was curious about this so called plan of theirs that clearly involved him and their van.

 _Perhaps this evening might be a little more interesting after all._

* * *

A/N: Well that is it for chapter eight and Leodore is revealed to have been a friend of Ghira Belladonna in the past and he did met Blake once during their departure from the last White Fang leadership meeting when he stepped down.

Perhaps depending on how certain events play out it could lead to Zero and Black meeting, especially now that Cinder has ordered Torchwick to go after Leodore.

An "I told you so moment" is likely to happen that much is certain, but it's the aftermath that will offer a game changer.

I felt this was a good place to stop and save what happens next for the next chapter since there will be a lot going down…four weeks in story after their debut in Vale, but now it's time for the Black Knights to show their stuff in Japan and its going to happen on a bigger scale than their Vale debut.


End file.
